Time to leave
by small-ant38
Summary: When Puck comes back from juvie where terrible things happened, he's told that Kurt has disappeared, leaving a single letter behind him. After what happened in juvie, Puck feels the need to find him for some reason. Mentions of dark themes. OC, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first chapter is willingly short, the following ones will be longer.**

**English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistake.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1 :**

Kurt knew it was time. He had been thinking a lot about it for the last few months and the last week's events had proven him right. He had been told by his parents his whole life to be proud of what of what he was and he had been. He still was by the way. But he was so very much alone thinking there was pride in being the way he was in this town. Lately, even his father had betrayed what he had always been saying. It had hurt Kurt so badly. The worst in all this was that his dad was kind of right in what he was saying. That's what made Kurt make up his mind.

There was no way anything would change as time passed by. He thought of his dad, how sad he would be. Thought about Mercedes and how disappointed she would be, she was always praising his strength and now he was just giving in. He thought about Finn and knew that his future step-brother would be ashamed of being happy of what had happened. He thought about the rest of the glee club, they would probably sing a song for him. He would just not be there for hearing it. He finally thought about his mother, she had known he was the way he was since he was three and had always been proud of him. Always told him to stay proud because he was wonderful and perfect. Maybe if she was still there Kurt wouldn't do that. But she was no longer there, she was gone a long time ago and with her the bravery that Kurt needed not to give in so easily.

He had always been so lonely for his whole life. Sure he had had friends. Girl friends for the most part, but it was not enough to give him strength. He would have needed someone to hold his hand when he was sad, a shoulder to lean on when he was about to give up. Someone to tell him that he was perfect and wonderful. Someone like every person his age had had at least once.

There had never been no one for him. He had never caught someone looking at him in an interested way. There was never anyone to try to touch him every now and then just to let him know he was attractive. No one to tell him things he could interpret in different meanings. He had always known his life wouldn't be as easy as other people of his age. That was unfair but he had accepted it until now. But it was too much and he could not handle it any longer.

So he had made his mind and nothing could stop him from doing so. He knew it was going to hurt a lot of people. Wait, who was he kidding ? It would only hurt a few people of his family and what ? Fifteen people at school. It would not even hurt that much people. It was the perfect plan. Kurt went out of the bathroom, kissed his father goodnight for the last time and headed to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally forgot to write warnings for this story so here they are :**

**Warning: This story contains very dark themes, don't read it if you're too sensitive. (But if you're not do not hesitate !)**

**Hope you'll like this chapter =)**

**Chapter 2 :**

Puck was walking in the hallway of McKinley. He was finally back. He had been in juvie for only two weeks and it felt like years since he had last walked in here. He had never been through a darker period before. People in there were like evil and Puck had never thought people that mean could exist but they apparently did since he had met them. He had talked to them and had been hurt by them.

He would never tell anyone about that of course, everybody thought he was a badass in here and they would still believe it. All day long they had looked at him with fear in their eyes and that was perfect. It's not because a part of him within his brain wanted to go away and scream that people had to know about that. He would act like nothing had changed in him because nothing seemed to have changed in Lima. Puck had never had real friends, a part from Finn but he was no longer his friend, so there would be no one to see that something was broken within him and that was perfect.

It was glee club time and he was eager to see all of them since he hadn't seen any of them for the whole day. He walked to the choir room quickly and opened the door, he wanted to see them looking surprised at him and being happy to see him back. He wanted to feel somehow appreciated.

Yet, when he opened the choir room door faking a cheerful smile no one looked happy to see him back. They look all sad and no one was really talking.

"Puck, nice too see you back among us !" Mr Schue told him smiling, but his smile was fake too.

"What's happening ?" He asked scanning the room to see all the skulking faces of his glee mates. Something really important must have happened for even Santana to look sad.

"Kurt's gone." Mercedes said with tears in her eyes.

Puck didn't understand, Kurt's gone, was this some kind of metaphor for the gay kid to have committed suicide or was he really gone ? At the sight of everyone's faces he believed in the first option and his face paled automatically. He had yet to make sure.

"What d'you mean Kurt's gone ?" He asked everyone. Hummel couldn't have committed suicide he was so proud of what he was, he would never give up this way.

"He left on Monday during the night and we... we have no idea where he is." Mercedes explained with tears running on her cheeks.

Puck was very much relieved. He would never could have forgiven himself if Hummel had killed himself. Right, he had stopped bullying him, but still he used to and that was enough. He ran out of words for a few seconds because still, everyone looked pretty shaken and Hummel had disappeared.

"Have you told the cops ?" He finally asked, because it sounded like the most logical question.

"They said they could not do anything within three days." Finn answered.

"Okay guys, Puck I'm sorry but we've already talked about it yesterday and we need to do class so can you please sit down and you'll talk about it later. Everyone is really sorry and I know it's really hard of a thing to go through but we need to move on." Mr Schue said. Puck opened wide eyes at that statement but went to sit down. "Thanks Puck. So I had thought of an assignment but given the circumstances I decided to keep it for later when everything would be okay. I then thought of another one. I'd like everyone to think of a duet they would like to sing Kurt if he were here and sing it in front of us." Mr Schue said.

They all started to talk to each other about ideas they had, if this song would please Kurt, or this one fitted his voice. Puck tried to focus on the given assignment but just couldn't. How could everyone act like everything was normal when Kurt was somewhere maybe lost or hurt.

"Fuck it !" Puck shouted. Everyone looked at him with fear, maybe they thought that juvie had made him crazy. And maybe they were right.

" I don't want any rude word in my class Puck !" Mr Schue said severely.

" I'll say it as much as I want ! Are you kidding me ? Hummel's gone and no one has no freakin' idea where he is but it's just fine and let's sing a song for him ? Really ? Fuck all that !" Puck stated angrily at the lack of reaction from everyone.

"What is your problem Puckerman ? Kurt's gone but he's a big boy and he's quite clever he already knows he will have to come back at last. It's more like a childish whim than a real fugue. He just needs some time on his own to think things out and will be back in two days." Finn said.

"Don't worry we all agreed that in two days if he's not back we'll go look for him." Rachel added. Puck just couldn't believe that.

"Are you serious ? Hummel is twice smaller than us and you leave him alone like that ? Screw that !" Puck shouted.

"Chill out Puck he wrote a letter letting us know he would be okay and he just needed time !" Finn said taking a piece of paper out of his bag. He probably had already shown it to the whole school.

Puck grabbed the paper and went out of the room without even looking back. He could not believe that. While he was in juvie he had realized how it was to be harassed by everyone. He had been the target number one of some people. He had kind of understood what Hummel might be feeling and praised his courage. Even if what Puck had endured was terrible, it had only lasted two weeks and Puck was already on edge of giving up. Kurt had been harassed for his entire life and still stood proud.

Until now yet. Puck had walked through the school and passed the front door to sit on the grass. He lit up a cigaret and unfolded the letter to read it.

_Hi dad,_

_First of all, I want you to know that I really love you and that's why I'm doing that._

_I've always wanted to be the perfect son for you but I now know I can't, _

_I know you love me, don't blame yourself for anything you have been perfect to me._

_I'm gone, I don't know yet if I 'll be back soon._

_You probably know why I'm leaving, this town is not made for me and everyday is like hell to me. I've tried hard to live with it, but I recently realized that I'm making every other male life hell when I talk to them. There's always a risk for them to be treated like me. People in here are too narrow-minded to ever accept someone like me in their world. I know you are not like them but one person accepting me out of forty thousands is not enough for me to face it. I'm going to try my luck somewhere else and I hope it will be better._

_I feel terrible for leaving you alone dad but now you have Carole and Finn to comfort you and I know they won't let you down like I did._

_I'm sorry dad and I love you more than anything. I hope you will forgive me for giving up._

_Kurt._

When Puck read the last words of the letter there were tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried for four years and here he was, crying for a letter written by Hummel ? Of course he knew that Kurt was not the happiest boy in the world, no one would be in his situation. But he had never imagined he could feel that bad. Puck knew this was not his fault but he still felt guilty for having bullied Kurt. He had never bullied him for being gay, he knew lots of gay guys and had no problems with them. But he had contributed to making his life a hell like every other people in Lima. He also felt terrible because Hummel was the one to show him that even if you go through terrible things you still can live with them not feeling ashamed of yourself.

And now Kurt had given up and Puck didn't know if there was a way he could be stronger and go on as if nothing happened. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He got up, went to his car and sat in it not starting the ignition. There were some things he needed to know before making his mind.

When the school bell rang and everyone went out of the school Puck waited two minutes before taking his phone and calling Mercedes.

"Puck ?" she asked.

"Mercedes, what exactly happened with Kurt ?" He asked bluntly.

"Why d'you want to know that ? What was this reaction you had ? Have you got any problem with Kurt ?" She asked coldly.

"You ask me if I have a problem with him ? You're the ones who were singing for him while he's we don't know where !" He shouted.

"Look Puck I'm sad too but just give up, Kurt's just gone for a few days and when he'll realize he's better here, he'll come back." She answered but she didn't really seem to believe in her own words.

"How can you possibly think he's better here ? Have fuckin' read his letter ? Lima is hell for him he won't ever come back ! Just tell me what happened to make him go away and I'll leave you alone." Mercedes sighed on the phone.

"He's had an argument with Finn and his father. There's this new Sam kid in glee club and he wanted to sing a duet with him but Finn told him not to in order not to spoil Sam's reputation and his dad agreed." She explained quickly.

"Thanks Aretha, see ya" He said before hanging up. Puck was outraged. No wonder why Hummel had gone if even his brother and father told him homophobic stuff.

He wondered if Kurt would ever answer if he called him. Of course he wouldn't. But still he could leave a voice mail that he would maybe listen to. He looked for Hummel's phone number and pressed called. Much to his surprise there were rings which meant Kurt had not switched off his mobile and still had battery, that was good. Yet as expected he did not answer. After the "bip" Puck said.

"Kurt where are you ? Well stupid question. You can't give up now, I know you've been trough terrible things and if I were you I'd be gone for long. But you're strong, you've always been and if you give up now there's nobody to be brave for those who are about to give up." Puck's voice was shaking, great he was about to cry leaving a message to Hummel. But the memories of what happened haunted him and he hadn't the strength to go through it. "Look I know you don't want to come back but just think of it okay ?" He hung up feeling more than stupid.

This voice mail was so lame. He started the ignition and began to drive to the Hudmel house. He parked his car in the alley and went in front of the door. He waited a few seconds before Carole opened the door. She looked devastated.

"Puck ? Hi how are you ?" She asked but there was not the usual warmness in her voice.

"Hi Carole, I just learned for Kurt. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Puck started;

"Thank you Puck. I … Burt is devastated, he won't talk to anybody. It' so hard." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Finn gave me this, you should give it back to Burt" Puck said taking the folded letter from his pocket and handing it to the woman.

"Thank you Puck" She said taking it.

" I wondered, has Kurt taken some things with him, like clothes ?" Puck inquired.

"Yes, he has taken a travel bag and many of his clothes. He has also taken his wallet and mobile."She listed.

"Okay, thanks. I'm really sorry for what's happening." Puck said again, hugging Carole. Then he turned on his heels and went back to his truck. That was a good thing that Kurt had taken some clothes, he hadn't given up in being himself. Puck drove to his house and found his mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom" He told her.

"Hi Noah, are you okay ?" She inquired looking worried.

"Yes mom. It's just, there's a kid in glee club, he left without warning anyone and we have no idea where he might be." He explained.

"Oh poor kid ! Why did he leave ?"

"Because he's gay and being gay in Lima apparently sucks." Puck stated a little angry.

"Oh that should never happen." She said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm hanging out tonight, don't wait for me for dinner." He said before heading to his room. Puck grabbed a bag that was on the floor and started gathering things he would need. His phone rang. Puck fumbled into his pocket before reaching it. Hummel was written on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 :**_

Kurt was calling him. Puck quickly took the call.

"Kurt ? Are you alright ?" He asked quickly.

"Puck, why did you call me ?" Kurt asked.

" I left juvie yesterday night and I just learned you've left." Puck explained.

"But why did you call me ? You're the last one I'd have expected to call me and in reality you're the third one." Was Kurt serious ? Only three people had tried to call him while he had left ?

"Look Kurt you can't give up now, I know you've been through hard stuff but you can stay still and go on as you did before." Puck told to the boy.

"No I can't, I've been doing so for 17 years, I can't do this anymore. And why do you tell me that ? You're the one, for the most part, who's been bullying me." Kurt asked.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I feel terrible. But in in juvie I kinda changed and realized I had been an ass." Puck explained vaguely. The boy would freak-out if he told him everything that happened.

"that's good to know" Kurt said.

"Where are you ? I know you don't wanna come back but where are you now ?" Puck tried his luck.

"Puck if I don't want to come back I don't want anyone to find me either."

"So you'll never come back ? That's it, you've been proud of yourself for seventeen years, you've fought to be accepted and now you just give up all that ? You've been fighting all these years for giving up in the end ?" Puck said.

"Puck you have no idea what I've been through and-"

"Yes I have an idea, I'm the one who put you through most of it. And I know that if were you I'd be gone for long. But you are the strongest person in Lima you've never given up, never cried because of what happened and now you give up ? You prove all the fuckin' homophobic right in leaving. You tell all of them "You're right I have no right to be here". You also let all the other gay guys coming being treated the same as you were. People will think that they managed to get rid of one so they will do the same to all the others." There was a little sob at the other end of the line.

"Why do you tell me all that, you've never given a damn about me." Kurt said between sobs.

" I tell you that because that's the truth and you know it. You know what ? I've been through terrible things in juvie, I won't ever tell anyone about them but everyday I thought that I had to be brave to face the following day and I thought of you because you went through hell everyday and you always came back with your chin high and proud. And now that I have to face the real life haunted by what happened, the one person that gave me the strength to go on has given up and has left. I fuckin' know I'm not brave enough to go through this." Puck said. He had never wanted to tell anyone about that and had promised himself to keep it a secret, but here he was telling all that to Hummel.

"What happened to you Puck ?" Kurt asked softly.

" I'll tell you if you tell me where you are" Puck decided even if he knew he'd never tell what happened.

" I can't tell where I am I don't want people to come and drag me back in this cow-town." Kurt explained.

" I won't tell anybody I promise. All I want is to see if you're alright and you to tell me how you went through all that shit for years. I swear I won't try to talk you into coming back." Kurt sighed.

"You're about to give up too aren't you ?" Kurt asked.

" I don't really know how to deal with that" Puck admitted.

"You can't blame me for giving up if you do the same." Kurt told him.

"Yes I can because you're the bravest and if even you give up I know I can't be braver everyone's a coward down here." Puck explained.

"You should talk about what happened to you to someone. I don't know what it is but don't let it break you." Kurt said.

" I can't talk about it to anyone, but I'm ready to tell you if you tell me where you are and promise me you will tell me how to get through this" Puck told Kurt. He had never really talked to the boy and here he was, ready to tell him his darkest secrets. Kurt sighed.

" I've been talking to some guy on the internet who lives in San Francisco, I'm in the bus to go there now."

"What ? You don't even know the guy he could be a perv or something like that !" Puck said.

" I've been talking to him for one year Puck, I'd know by now if he was a perv." Puck was not convinced but at least he knew where he was.

"Okay, I'll join you here." Puck said "D'you want me to bring some of your stuff ?" He added.

"No I took some it's okay. Please Puck don't tell anyone where I am." Kurt almost begged.

" I won't. I'll call you when I'm in SF." Puck said.

"Bye Puck." And Kurt hung up.

Puck hadn't felt like telling Kurt that his dad was devastated. He had promised him not to try to talk him into changing his mind and he wouldn't.

He stood up, filled his bag with some clothes, grabbed the hunting knife he had stolen one month ago and put it in too. He looked in his wallet to see how many dollars he had and decided it was enough for the ride. Once there he would find a job or something to come back.

If he ever came back. He threw his bag through his bedroom window and went into his sister's room. She was doing her homework laying on her bed.

"Hey sis' !" He told her. She raised her head to smile at him.

"Hey Noah ! Will you help me for my homework ? I can't understand this stupid math exercise."

"I think you're better than me in maths Sarah." He said seriously. His sister was ten but she was very clever. And Puck had always been a zero in maths.

"Oh ..." She looked disappointed. Puck walked to her and took her in his arms.

" I'm gonna leave for a little while, mom doesn't know yet, don't tell her anything, I'll call her when I get there."

"Where are you going ?" She asked curiously.

" I can't tell you but I'll call you very often don't worry" He said hugging her. "Take care of mom for me okay ?" He told her.

"And who's gonna take care of me ?" She asked sadly.

"Don't worry baby you're old enough to take care of yourself." He told her smiling. She smiled back and hugged him.

"You'll bring me a souvenir from there ?" She asked.

"Sure I will. I gotta go." He stood up, kissed her forehead and left the room.

He said bye to his mother from the living room and left the house. There were two buses to go to SF, one to go to Columbus and get the second to SF. It was going to be a very long trip but Puck didn't care. He had never left Lima and needed it like very much. He needed to discover different things and forget about what burned inside him. He needed to move on from what had happened and it was the only way he could. He walked to the bus station and jumped in the bus for Columbus that was about to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

When Mercedes entered the choir room she was still devastated by Kurt's absence. She had always thought he would rather fight than give up. And here she was alone with no best friend by her side. She knew she was being selfish, Kurt had always lived a hell and it was normal for him to leave.

But still, she was now alone.

She sat down on her usual chair, knowing that the one beside hers would be empty. Everyone entered the room and sat down too before Mr Schue started to talk.

"Right guys, we really need to focus on Sectionals from now on. I'd like you to pair up and there will be a group of three since we're only eleven." Everyone moved to pair up and Mercedes made her way to Tina.

"Right, so who's in the group of three ?" He asked. Everyone looked around but there were only pairs.

"There are only pairs Mr Schue. Someone might be missing." Mercedes said. She looked around to find who it was.

"Where is Puckerman ?" Rachel asked. They all scanned the room to find the mohawk boy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Great ! Everyone said juvie had made him crazy but I didn't believe them." Santana stated.

"Has someone heard of him since he stormed out yesterday ?" Mr Schue asked everyone.

"He called me after glee club to ask me why has Kurt left and that's all." Mercedes explained.

"What did you tell him ?" Finn inquired. Mercedes frowned at him.

"The truth Finn, I told him that he had left because you were such a moron." She told him coldly.

"Hey guys, calm down, I don't want any fight in my class !" Mr Schue said.

"He didn't leave because of me ! I jut wanted to help him !" Finn defended himself.

"And you thought you would help him in forbidding him of talking to Sam ? All you did was hurt him even more than what you had already done !" Quinn said angrily.

Everybody started to shout from every corner of the room. Just like two days ago. Mr Schue whistled with his fingers to make them calm down.

"Hey guys ! Calm down I'm not going to say that again !" He said. "So has anyone else heard of Puck after glee club ?"

"Mom told me he went home to give the letter from Kurt back." Finn said. "Oh and she also said that he had asked if Kurt had taken stuff with him before leaving." He added.

"That's it. Puck has turned gay in juvie. He was such a good fuck I'm gonna miss him." Santana stated evenly.

" I could try to call him" Mercedes said. "If he's just sick he'll answer." Mr Schue nodded and Mercedes went out of the room to stand alone in the corridor. She took her mobile and called Puck. Yet, she was received by a voice mail.

"Hi Puck it's Mercedes. We were wondering where you are. Some say you're sick and others say you've turned gay. I don't believe in the last one don't worry. I hope you didn't do anything stupid like running after Kurt. So can you please give us news when you hear it. Bye"

She hung up and went back into the room shaking her head at the expectant looks everyone gave her.

" I'm sure he's just sick don't worry guys. Let's work on the assignment now."

They spent entire hour working on what Will told them. However at the end of the class everyone was worried again.

"I'm certain there's a link between their two disappearing. Everyone saw how Puck has reacted when he learned Kurt was gone." Artie stated.

"But they never talked to each other except when Puck threw Kurt in the dumpsters, why would Puck go after him ?" Tina asked.

"Tina's right, they've always hated each other I don't get why Puck would try to find him." Rachel said.

" I'm going to go to his house to see if he's there and ask his mother." Mercedes said.

" I come with you." Tina said. They walked to the parking lot and entered Mercedes' car.

" I have no idea what to think of it. First Kurt leaves without telling anyone, then Puck disappears after asking about Kurt." Mercedes said, shewas totally lost. When they reached the Puckermans' house they headed to the door and knocked. After a few seconds a little girl opened the door.

"Hi I'm Sarah" she said.

"Hi I'm Mercedes and this is Tina" Mercedes smiled at the little girl. "We came to see Noah is he here ?" The little girl shook her head.

"No he's gone for a few days he told me. You wanna talk to my mom ?" She asked.

"Yes please" Mercedes said. They entered and found Mrs Puckerman on the couch. "Hi Mrs Puckerman we are some friends of Noah's" Mercedes started.

The woman turned her head to see them, she looked really sad.

"If you came to see him you're wasting your time he's gone." She said without even bothering to stand up.

"Yes Sarah told us. That's why we came he wasn't in class and we got worried, do you know something about where he left ?" The black girl inquired. The woman shook her head.

"All I know is that yesterday when he came back from school he wasn't looking well, I asked him what was wrong and he told me about some gay kid who's gone. That's all he told me, he then told Sarah he was leaving and here we are." She said.

"We think he's gone to find Kurt but we don't know why since they weren't even friends." Tina explained.

"Is my son gay ?" The woman asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"No he's not gay at all, that's why we don't understand anything. Actually they used to hate each other." Mercedes explained. "could you please let us know if you have news from him ? We're really worried."

In reality Mercedes was more worried for Kurt but it seemed like Puck had really gone after him so if she had news from Puck she would somehow have some from Kurt.

"Sure" The woman said sadly.

"Goodbye Mrs Puckerman, I'm sorry for your son." Tina said. And they both went out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know why everyone says that since it seems obvious but i don't own glee.**

**In this chapter are mentions of drugs, i apologize to those who are totally against it and i don't encourage anyone to use drugs.**

**Thanks for your reviews, you're all great !**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter !**

**Chapter 5 :**

Puck had no idea how many time he had been sitting there in the bus. More than one day, for sure. He had been listening to his music, has listened the album _Rock'n Roll_ by Ryan Adams a few times before his I pod had run out of battery. He had been sleeping too. Had been looking out the window and seen the changes of landscapes. He had never seen anything else than Lima and Columbus, once.

And here he was in a bus, in California. He smiled at the thought of being away of everything. Most of all he was away of juvie and its freaks. The bus driver announced that they were approaching Market street, terminus of the bus. Puck guessed that Market St was in SF and grabbed his bag. The city was huge and looked old but nice. When the bus stopped he was the first one to get out of it.

He found himself on the sidewalk of a huge street. He looked around but decided to walk a little before calling Kurt. He needed to move his legs because the ride had been super long. He walked and found himself on a square named Union Square. He decided to sit on a bench face to Macy's and called Kurt.

"Puck ?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, I'm here." He said.

"You're already in San Francisco ? Right, where are you ?" Kurt asked he didn't sound hurt, that was a good thing.

"Union Square apparently, there's a Macy's in front of me." He informed.

"Great I'm not far from you I'll be there in 8min don't move." And Kurt hang up.

Puck sighed and stayed here. It was a really nice place. He lit up a cigaret and looked around to see if he saw Kurt coming. There were a bunch of young people sitting on the square and they looked quite happy.

Someone sat on the bench beside him. He turned his head to find Kurt. They didn't say a word for a moment, just sitting there and looking in front of them. Finally Puck broke the silence.

"You're not hurt right ?" Kurt shook his head.

" I'm fine, it's a very nice city." Kurt stated.

"The guy wasn't a perv or anything ?" Kurt frowned at him.

"As I told you he's not."

"Where do you stay ?"

"At his place, it's a big apartment, he lives there with 4 other students, they're really cool. He told me there was no problem if you wanted to sleep there a few days." Kurt explained.

"Great I have nowhere to stay." Puck said. He didn't really know how to talk to the boy since they had barely talked to each other their whole lives.

"Puck are you okay ?" Kurt inquired looking concerned. Puck looked at him.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm in California how could I not be okay ?" He said smiling.

"You told me terrible things had happened while you were in juvie." Kurt told him. Puck frowned, he had almost stopped thinking about that. Almost because there was always a part in his brain that relived the two weeks of hell he had had.

" I don't wanna talk about that"

"Puck you told me you needed help and that you'd tell me about it, that's the only reason I told you where I am."

" I'll tell you but just not now, I'm trying to have fun and talking about that will only ruin my mood." He explained to the smaller boy.

"Alright, then let's head to Keith's place I'll introduce you." He stood up and motioned Puck to follow him.

They walked out of Union Square and went through some streets to end up on a huge street called Bush st. They climbed the street and Puck discovered the reality of the hills of San Francisco. He had always thought they exaggerated in Starsky and Hutch but it was really like in the show. They ended up in front of a Starbucks and Kurt entered a door and climbed a bunch of steps.

Puck followed him and once on the first floor Kurt entered a door where a list of names were written. He guessed it was the names of the people living here. Some were barred and the name of Kurt Hummel had been added at the end of the list. He followed Kurt inside of a huge living room with two people sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, this is Puck, the friend I told you about." Kurt said. They lifted their heads to see them and stood up to welcome him.

"Hi Puck I'm Sarah" A girl told him before hugging him.

" I'm John" The guy standing next to the girl said.

"Hi everyone." Puck said uncertain. They were all so familiar it was weird.

"Kurt is he your friend ?" Said a guy who went out of the bathroom. He only had a towel around his waist and went behind Kurt to put his arms around his waist.

"Yes Keith, it's Puck." Kurt said smiling. Keith lifted his hand to shake Puck's and Puck shook it.

"Come in with us we'll welcome you as you deserve it." Puck swallowed hard, it reminded him of the first day at juvie when his room mate had met him. Yet Keith had no intention to harm Puck, he led him to the living room, they all sat down and he started rolling a spliff.

"Kurt didn't want to smoke on it but I guess you'll like it." Puck smiled and nodded. Kurt rolled his eyes, he was sitting next to Keith, like very close to him. Puck was shocked. Kurt had only been there for one day and he already seemed to be this guy's boyfriend. Puck had never seen Kurt with another boy but he looked very at ease with this guy. And Keith looked quite cool so Puck was happy for them.

Once rolled, Keith gave the spliff to Puck. He lighted it and tasted it. It was the best weed Puck had ever tasted, his head was already spinning.

"You don't have weed like that in Lima, have you ?" John asked smiling at Puck's face.

" I just realize how terrible is our weed compared to yours." Puck stated. John stood up and went to a closet not far from them, he opened it to show a string on which hang several branches of cannabis drying. He opened wide eyes. Everyone laughed.

"This is our own weed, one of the best of the city" Keith said smiling with pride.

"Puck have you told anyone where you were going ?" Kurt inquired. Puck shook his head.

" I just told my little sister that I was leaving for a while that's all."

"Great." Kurt said.

" I really love this place" Puck said giving the room an appreciative glance.

"We have a spare room, you can stay there as long as you want." Keith told him.

"Thank you guys." Kurt smiled and kissed Keith on the lips. There was no more ambiguity. Puck smiled and gave the spliff to the Sarah girl.

" I'm going to show you your room Puck so that you'll put your stuff there." Kurt said. He stood up and led Puck along a corridor with a few doors. He opened one that led on a small room with a bed, a desk and a closet. "it's not huge but I think you'll be able to do with it." Kurt said. Puck smiled.

"That's great, I really love this place and the guys are cool !"

"Yeah they are ! They're great."

"How many time d'you plan to stay here ?" Puck asked. Kurt looked embarrassed.

" I don't really know, I love this place and everyone's fabulous and-"

"Especially Keith" Puck smirked. Kurt blushed and looked at his feet.

"Yeah him too." Puck smirked even more at the embarrassment of the boy.

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassed ! He seems great !" Puck reassured him. Kurt smiled. " I know what happened with Finn and your dad, I'm sorry Kurt" Puck said.

"That's okay Puck I wouldn't have come here if it hadn't happened and I'm so happy here. I just wish my dad hadn't agreed with Finn, but it was the truth so..."

"It was not the truth ! You can talk to whoever you want you won't ruin their lives !" Puck said. Kurt looked sad at the thought of what had happened. "Come here." Puck said, he hugged the smaller boy to reassure him. Okay, it could have looked like an awkward situation, the umber one badass hugging the gay kid but fuck it. "Everything's gonna be fine now, we're in San Francisco no one's gonna hurt you for what you are." Kurt smiled. " I think we should go back to the living room if we don't want Keith to be jealous of the Puckosaur." Kurt laughed and broke the hug.

"You've changed Puck." Kurt stated.

" I already told you so." Puck said. Kurt smiled and went back to the living room.

"Hey guys I hope you didn't do too much things in my absence" Keith joked.

"don't worry he's all yours" Puck answered smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 :**_

When Kurt woke up that morning he found Keith lying next to him smiling.

"Hey sleepy boy" Keith told him. Kurt smiled. He had never been this happy in his life. He was in San Francisco, had a wonderful boyfriend and lived with fabulous people.

He kissed Keith on the lips and got up to go to the kitchen. At the kitchen table were already sitting Viviane and Puck chatting.

"There's no need to introduce you to each other I guess." Kurt said. They smiled at him, he sat next to Puck and grabbed a toast.

"Had a good night ?" Puck inquired. Kurt nodded yawning.

"You ?" He asked Puck.

"Yep, much better than in the bus." The mohawk guy answered.

"Do you want to go visit the city today ? I haven't had time to see much so it's the perfect occasion." Kurt offered his friend.

"Yeah it would be great !" Puck smiled.

"Are you two boyfriends ?" Viviane asked curiously. Puck laughed.

"He's with Keith you know"

"There are strange things happening here, it wouldn't be shocking." She stated. Puck opened wide eyes.

"Anyway, Puck's straight so weird things won't happen." Kurt told the French girl.

"What did she mean by "strange things" ?" Puck whispered to Kurt. Kurt raised both eyebrows but didn't bother answering.

"What about taking two bikes and wandering around the city ?" Kurt offered.

"Could we go on the golden gate bridge ?" Puck asked eagerly, he looked like a child.

"Sure we will" Kurt answered. He felt a warm presence behind his back and arms appeared on his chest. "Hey Keith I was just offering Puck to go visiting the city today d'you want to join us ?" He offered his boyfriend.

" I can't I gotta go to uni today for an exam." Kurt was a little disappointed but nodded.

When they were ready to go they went down the stairs. They both drank a coffee at Starbucks before taking the bikes and riding towards the bridge. The ride was nice, the weather wasn't cold nor hot it was just perfect. When they got on the water edge of the bay they decided to sit on a huge field of grass. They had a perfect view of the bridge and there were no clouds to hide the top of it.

"I don't know if I really should ask you this question, but how did the glee club react when they learned I had left ?" Kurt asked.

"Like shit. I mean, I wasn't there when they learned since I wasn't back yet. But still when they told me they were all 'he's going to come back soon don't worry' or 'let's sing a song for Kurt !'" Puck answered, imitating Finn and Rachel's voices. " I'm not saying they weren't sad, they truly were, but they weren't trying anything to find you and it pissed me off." Kurt was surprised by the angry tone used by Puck when he talked about their friends.

"What did you tell them when they asked you about juvie ?" Puck's eyes darkened and he looked away, Kurt instantly regretted talking about this topic. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil our day talking about it, it was stupid, just forget it."

"It's not that."Puck answered. "It's just, they didn't ask me anything. I mean, it's stupid to react like this, I shouldn't have expected them to worry about me, but still, they were the closest thing I ever had of friends, and they just didn't care." Puck tried to explain. Kurt felt suddenly bad.

"I'm sorry Puck." Puck raised his head.

"You weren't even there, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I have, because while you were in juvie nobody came to see you and I thought about it but I didn't because it would've been awkward and the place scared me. I … if I had known it was that terrible for you, I'd have come but I just didn't."

" I don't blame you at all, it really would've been awkward, even if I'd have been glad to see someone I knew. And you had your personal issues. I don't blame anyone for not visiting me, I had been stupid enough to end up there, I didn't deserve to see anyone. But I just thought that people would be happy to see me and ask at least if I was okay but, nothing." Puck looked really sad.

"We were not the most loved people in Lima." Kurt concluded. Puck smiled.

"For sure, we're too good for this shit town, they just can't realize how awesome we are." Former Puck was back and Kurt had never been gladder to hear him.

"Of course we are. Proof is, we're in San Francisco and they are stuck at school in the most boring town of the USA." Kurt answered.

"High five !" Puck said lifting his hand toward Kurt who awkwardly clapped it.

They remained silent for a while, enjoying the sounds of the bay. Kurt hesitated before turning to Puck.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything. I know it's really hard of a thing to talk about, but just, when you feel ready to talk about what happened, let me know. I've seen you sometimes, looking blankly and I know it haunts you. I guess you'll feel better when someone else will know."

"I will, it's just, it's still too fresh in my memory." Puck answered.

"I can understand that." Kurt said. Puck suddenly smirked. "What's with the smile ?"

"How did it happen ?" Kurt was lost.

"What ?"

"You and Keith." Kurt blushed instantly. "Man ! You're all red it's so funny !" Kurt frowned but was still totally red. Puck was grinning.

"It's not funny !" Kurt said slightly offended. Puck smirked even more

"So ?"

"Well, like I told you I had been talking to him on the internet for a while. When I told him what was happening he told me to come here, I had been hesitating for a while when that thing with Finn and my dad happened. So I decided to leave for good. When I got here, I met Keith properly for the first time and everything went naturally." Kurt explained.

"Naturally like after one day you already look like you've been together for one year." Puck stated.

"Okay, it wasn't totally natural, when I arrived and Keith found me he was like dazed. He took me in his arms and told me that he had never believed the pictures of me I had sent to him were actually real pictures of me." Kurt blushed again. "He said that I was too beautiful to be real. After hearing that I couldn't do anything but kiss him and now here we are." Kurt said.

"That's so cheesy !" Puck exclaimed. Kurt punched his shoulder.

"Hey show some respect to sweet moments !" Puck chuckled.

"I may have changed but not that much." Kurt sighed.

"Too bad, I was starting to like new Puck." He said in a mock annoyed tone.

"Oh please ! You totally dig my badass attitude !"

"You wish..." He said with a charming smile. Puck raised a eyebrow smirking.

"You totally do." Kurt got up and grabbed his bike without answering, he knew that behind his back was a supersize-egoed-Puck smirking.

"Let's go on the bridge and then we'll go back home." Puck pouted a little but did as he was told.

Being in the middle of the Golden Gate bridge was something amazing, the wind was huge and the altitude they were from the water made it even more powerful.

When they were home they were both tired so they sat on the couch, waiting for the others to come back.

"It was a really nice day." Kurt said.

"Totally ! We gotta do it more often !" Puck said enthusiastically. Kurt nodded. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about senseless things, which was pleasant since they had had too much serious conversations for the day.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, i wasn't done writing this chapter before.**

**I have bad news, from tomorrow night to the end of next week i'm not sure to be able to update the story. I'll take my laptop with me in case i find a place to go on the internet.**

**Just in case, sorry if I can't.**

**Love you all !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Puck woke up that morning the first thing he thought about was that it had been one week. He had left Lima for one week and didn't miss it. Well, he missed his sister of course, but she was probably happy so it was okay.

He stood up and on his way to the living room, passed in front of the mirror in the corridor. That's when he saw them. The scars on his torso. Just the sight of them made in body shake. Everything he had tried so hard to forget made his way back to his mind. As much as he wanted to turn his eyes he could not stop looking at them.

Puck felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kurt in the mirror reflection, standing behind him.

"Are you okay ?" He asked softly. There was deep concern in Kurt's eyes.

"I don't know." Puck admitted. Kurt led him back to his room and sat him on his bed. " I'm here don't worry." The smaller boy tried to reassure him.

" I know it's just that... It was so terrible. And they made those scars on purpose because it... it-" Puck didn't finish his sentence.

He didn't even know if he even had intended to. Instead of talking he felt tears trying to make their way up to his eyes and fought them back But Kurt might have seen them since he took him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Puck grabbed Kurt's shirt strongly to think about his presence and only that. He didn't want to think about what had happened. Living it once had been enough for ruining a part of his life.

"You don't have to talk about it." Kurt said.

"It's just that, if I don't talk about it I think it will drive me crazy. And maybe, even if I talk about I'll be crazy but I think it's worth trying." Puck tried to explain. Kurt nodded.

" I don't know what happened but I think you'd have all rights to be crazy."

" I think I'd be crazy if I were still in Lima."

"I think everyone's crazy here so we're not different from them." Kurt said smiling.

"That could explain the man who walked on his hands on fisherman's wharf yesterday." Puck answered. They laughed for a little while and walked in the kitchen to have their breakfast.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Keith jumped on Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, this guy was more than possessive with the small boy.

He let Puck and Kurt have time together since they were old friends, but as soon as they were back among the others he felt obliged to show who Kurt belonged to. But Kurt smiled and looked happy so it didn't matter.

That day, they all decided to have a picnic in the park. Kurt took care of the sandwiches since everyone loved his cooking. They then took the bus to reach the park. Puck had thought they could go walking but the city was really huge. They sat on the grass in a nice spot of the park.

"This is the best place ever" Sarah said. Keith nodded, Puck liked the place but didn't understand what made of it the "best place ever".

"Why ?" He finally asked.

"Because it leads to heaven." Keith answered smiling. Puck and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"There was a festival last year, just here." Viviane explained. "And that's where Sarah, John and Keith met. They met at the beginning of the festival and at the end they decided to live together. I wasn't there but they told it so many times."

" I propose a spliff in tribute to the festival !" Keith said raising an already rolled spliff in the air.

They all smiled as he lit it up. They smoked the spliff in a religious silence. When they were done they started eating the sandwiches.

"What about going swimming tomorrow ?" Sarah asked. Puck looked at her, he had never bathed in the sea. "We could go in the South on the little beach we found last year."

"Sounds good to me" Puck answered smiling.

"Totally" Kurt said, he looked at Keith expectantly but he shook his head.

" I won't be there, I need to work for my exams." Kurt looked disappointed but didn't say anything. Everyone else agreed.

They spent the afternoon talking about their experiences and playing funny games before taking a bus back to their place.

John's family was there for dinner so they all tried to act like normal people. There were a few discreet laughs when his mother, intending to take a glass, put her hand on the door knob of the closet where the weed was drying. Keith jumped on his feet and, very politely, explained her that this closet contained mouses for Sarah's studies. After dessert, Puck felt exhausted as for the others and they went to bed.

" No, not now." Kurt's voice said.

"Oh please Kurt, you'd love it."

" I … I don't feel ready yet, please Keith you can understand." Puck eavesdropped a little more.

"All I understand is that you don't want me, we've known each other for long and you still don't want me that way. Don't you trust me ?"

"Of course I trust you, how could I not ?" Puck didn't like what he was hearing at all but stayed still.

"Then show it." There were some movements.

"Please don't Keith just wait a little more." Puck couldn't stand it, he stood up and walked to the door.

" I'm tired of waiting Kurt." Keith told the smaller boy angrily. Puck was about to enter their room to tell him to leave Kurt alone but Kurt spoke.

"And are you tired of that ?" He said in a husky voice. There were some noises and Keith moaned.

Puck decided that entering their room now wasn't such a good idea and stayed in his bed trying to ignore the noises made by the couple. But Puck couldn't help but feeling bad for the boy. Keith managed to make him feel guilty for not being ready and that was wrong.

He tried to shut his ears when Keith came, he was used to going to bed after the two guys and had never heard them. Yet, he couldn't do but ignore them. And even less when he noticed he had a hard-on just hearing them.

Puck shook his head. He was straight he couldn't get aroused by two boys doing sexual stuff. That night he had quite a hard time to fall asleep.

**A/N: It's a rather short but important chapter so I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Love you all**

**=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter****8**_**:**_

Kurt was already packing the lunch they would eat on the beach when Puck entered the kitchen. He looked terribly tired.

"Bad night ?" Kurt asked his friend. Puck moaned something and went to the bathroom. He was usually in good mood on mornings. He had maybe dreamed of the things that had happened in juvie. Kurt was worried about his friend. He had no idea what the bastards had done to him but it looked more than serious.

When everyone was ready to go they jumped into Sarah's car and left. Kurt was sitting next to Puck to check if his friend was okay, but the boy barely talked to him during the ride. He seemed to be closing himself and it was not a good thing at all.

"Puck, are you okay ?" Kurt whispered to him. Puck nodded but didn't say more. Kurt didn't want to force him into talking so he didn't ask more and resolved to wait a little more to try and comfort him.

When Sarah parked the car, they were all eager to go swimming and Puck's bad mood disappeared to make room for childishness. He quickly took off his pants and T shirt and ran into the water along with John and Sarah.

"You don't go swimming ?" Viviane asked.

"Yes I will but I'm kind of worried." Kurt admitted. He needed to talk to someone and Viviane was always good at listening.

"About Puck ?" She asked.

"Yeah he's not well today and he barely talks to me." Kurt explained.

"For how long have you known each other ?" She inquired.

"We've been together at school since kindergarten. But we weren't exactly friends until we came here.

"Then why did he join you here ?"

"You remember when I told you that I had come here because I had quite a hard time in Lima ?" She nodded. "It's kind of the same for him, he's been through very hard time for a while and when he came back and learned I was gone he decided to do the same."

"What happened to him ? It's linked to his scars isn't it ? I saw them when he undressed." She explained.

"He hasn't told me what happened yet but yes it has something to do with his scars." Kurt admitted.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him ?" She asked.

" I don't think he will tell you much but maybe it could help him." Kurt answered. The French girl smiled at him, undressed and walked towards the water. Kurt sighed and undressed as well to join the others. However when he touched the water it was far too cold for him. He took his towel and put it on the sand. He laid on it and closed his eyes.

Puck watched as Kurt laid down. He was still troubled. He was troubled because he loved the sight of Kurt in a bathing suit. And he was troubled because he hated to see the loverbites he had on his neck and chest.

"He's worried about you you know ?" It was the french girl, he hadn't seen her coming.

"He shouldn't be" Puck answered.

"Still he is, you should talk to him." Puck knew that she was right. That he should talk to Kurt about something before he understood there was something off in Puck's behavior.

"I think you're right." Puck said before walking outside the water.

He walked to the car and grabbed his towel before heading toward where Kurt was lying. He laid down next to the boy and stayed silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. Neither did he know what to talk about.

"I heard you yesterday." Puck finally said. Kurt turned his head to his side and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you hear ?"

"I heard Keith trying to pressure you." Kurt blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt denied.

"I'm talking about you saying no and him saying that he was tired of this and trying to force you into doing it." Puck said bluntly.

"That's not what happened." Kurt said not looking at him in the eyes.

"Kurt, I was just on the other side of the wall." Puck reminded him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but still I heard and that's not right." Kurt sighed.

"It's not that simple Puck."

"Yes it is. If he really had feelings for you, the first time you said "no" he should have told you something like "I'll wait for you until you're ready." And not a challenge like when he said "if you trust me then do it". That's just wrong Kurt." Kurt turned his head to other side not to face him.

"It's none of your business Puck." He said sharply. The tone of voice hurt Puck.

"Kurt look at me." Kurt didn't turn his head, Puck sighed. "Look Kurt, I know he's your first boyfriend and I know you really like him but just, don't do anything he asks you if you don't feel like doing them, you'd regret it." Puck stated.

" I'll think about it." Kurt said coldly before standing up and walking towards the water. Puck stayed lying on the sand.

He felt really bad for Kurt. The boy really seemed to like Keith and didn't realize how wrong was the way he treated him. Keith was older than him and had more experience. He really seemed to care about Kurt but only during the day.

Puck looked at the boy throwing a ball to John and sighed, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything.

"_Max wants to see you." His cell mate told him._

"_Who's Max ?" Puck asked._

"_He's kind of the boss here, he wants to meet every new guy in here."_

"_Why ?" Puck asked uncertain._

"_To decide if he likes you or not. If you please him, you'll have no trouble until you're released but if you don't..." He didn't finish his sentence, he grabbed Puck's arm and dragged him to the yard._

"_It's him ?" A big guy asked when they joined a group of big guys. His cell mate nodded, Puck couldn't manage to remember his name. "What's your name boy ?" The big guy asked._

"_Puck."_

"_That's not really a name but okay. You have a nice face Puck, I think I could find something for you." The others laughed, Puck didn't understand why. His cell mate dragged him back to their cell._

"_He likes you." He said smirking "He wants to see you tonight after dinner time."_

"_Why did everybody laugh ?" Puck asked._

"_He doesn't like a lot of guys, you should feel honored." The guy said still smirking._

"Puck wake up !" Puck opened his eyes suddenly. "You're all sweating and shaking are you alright ?" Kurt asked. He was leaning above him with a concerned expression on his face.

" I just had a bad dream." Puck said.

"Or a bad memory." Kurt stated. "Do you want to talk about it ?"

" I don't think so, it's so... so hard." Puck was still shaking.

"You remember when you called me you said you needed my help." Kurt said " I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"You've already helped me and anyway, I don't want you to picture what happened." Puck explained, he really wanted to spare the smaller boy from the vision on it.

"As long as you don't tell me anything I picture the worst Puck."

"And what is it like ?" Puck asked, wondering if the boy's imagination overcame Max's.

"When you'll have told me I'll tell you if it was worse or better." Kurt offered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Good news, i managed to find internet for the week so i'll be able to update ! i won't update as often as i was used to but i'll update anyway.**

**Warning : This chapter contains really dark and shocking themes. If you're sensitive don't read it. I haven't put much details but it's enough to picture shocking things.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway !**

**=)**

**Chapter9:**

They climbed a dune and sat behind. There was no one there, they sat down on the sand and Puck wondered how to begin his story.

"You remember when I told you that my cell-mate had beaten me up on first day ?" Kurt nodded quietly.

"Actually, he was not a bad guy, he had done that to show me what to expect from the rest of the guys here. During this day, Max, he was kind of the boss, wanted to see me. My cell mate had told me that I was lucky if he liked me, and he did so I was kind of glad, thinking that I'd be spared. I had never been this wrong in my life."

Even if it was just the beginning of the story it was relieving to talk about it. Yet there was something in his throat that didn't want to let the words slip outside.

"My cell mate had told me that I had to go and see Max after dinner. It was still the first day. When I reached his cell for the first time Max smiled at me, it was almost a tender smile and I really thought he would be nice to me."

Tears began to come down from his eyes. Kurt put a hand on Puck's shoulder to give him courage.

"He called me "nice lips", I told him not to call me that, that my name was Puck. It was the first and last time that I dared talking to him this way. He was standing in front of me, still smiling and he told me to give him head. I told him the fuck I wouldn't. He was still smiling and he kept on smiling when he grabbed a razor blade and cut my torso. He then forced me to give him head and I … I couldn't fight against him, there were the other guys around, there was nothing else I could do."

Puck was panicking at the only memory of the scene.

" I know there was nothing you could do. Don't worry it's over now." But for Puck it wasn't over. It would not be over until he would have told the whole story.

"When I went back to my cell I puked my guts out, I felt so dirty it was disgusting. My cell mate put some bandages on my torso and told me that I couldn't hope getting a better place and that it was worth better than being beaten up everyday. I'd have dreamed to be beaten instead of that." Puck exclaimed tears still escaping from his eyes.

"The following days I didn't hear of Max. I wasn't beaten up either but my cell mate was, so I guess I was somehow protected by Max. First, I thought it had been just rite of passage, that I would be left alone for the rest of my sentence. Yet, on the fourth day I was called again in Max's cell. I didn't know how to behave, either I fought like the first time, but there was a chance of being hurt and I knew that in the end he would do what he wanted to. Or I could let him do but it was like giving my consent and I couldn't. When I reached his cell for the second time he smiled at me and told me that he … that he had missed me. I hadn't made my choice concerning my behavior. He removed my shirt and he … he licked the scar he had made. He told me that he had never seen anyone to whom the scars suited better. He was fuckin' turned on by it ! It meant that if I decided to fight I gave him pleasure, there was no right choice. So I decided not to fight, when he asked me to give him head, I just did to puke my guts after. I was sick of it, while I didn't see him I was almost glad to have this place, I saw my cell mate being beaten up everyday."

"Yet the third time he called me, he was angry and when he saw I didn't fight he hurt my chest again. I still didn't fight since I knew that's what he wanted. But when he saw my torso bleeding the psycho was fuckin' aroused ! And this time he wanted more from me than just to give him head."

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he listened to Puck, he hugged his friend tightly. It felt good to Puck. Good because when it happened he had no shoulder to lean on and Kurt being here exorcised everything. At least, that was what Puck hoped.

" I tried to escape, I tried to fight, I tried everything I could but they were stronger and bigger than me and the more I fought, the more the bastard cut me. In the end he did it and I … I … I thought he was killing me. They had put some clothes in my mouth to gag me so I couldn't scream, I could barely breathe. He spoke to me while he did it, he spoke tenderly but was so violent it was torture. When he was done I collapsed on the floor and I woke up in my bed. The pain was so terrible I couldn't even move."

Puck was crying hard at the thought of the feeling he had when he had woken up.

"But no one ever helped you ? You never complained ?" Kurt asked.

"Max, he told me that if I told anyone he would make my life a living hell. I told him that it was already hell but he told me that this had nothing to do with hell. There was something very threatening in his eyes and I didn't want to test his version of hell."

"And how many times did he..." Kurt didn't seem to be able to pronounce the word.

"Rape me ? Three times. The last time was the worst since he knew I was leaving he wanted me to remember of him."

" I'm so sorry Puck I … there are no words to say how sorry I feel for you" Kurt said crying. He hugged Puck tighter and they both cried for a while.

"Can you do something ?" Puck asked.

"Of course I can." Kurt answered.

"Can you call me Noah ? He... He was always calling me Puck and made fun of it while he was... I just can't stand it anymore." Puck explained. Kurt nodded. They remained silent for a little while before Puck broke the silence again.

" I got... I got tested last week, just in case, you know, he gave me something. I'll have the results tomorrow at the clinic."

"Will you want me to come with you ?" Kurt asked comforting.

"Yes please, I don't wanna see them alone." Puck answered. Silence settled again between the two of them. "Was it worse ?" Puck asked finally.

"Worse than what ?" Kurt asked a bit lost.

"Worse than what you pictured in your head. You said you pictured the worst." Kurt's lips shook at the question.

"No, wh... what I pictured was heaven compared to what you lived" He admitted.

"I knew you were too innocent to even imagine half of it." Puck tried vainly to smile at his friend.

"But Noah, how could you possibly say that I was braver than you ? I'd have killed myself at the end of the first day. And you, you just went through it and you can still smile and laugh. You're the bravest man I ever met and not the contrary." Puck's heart filled with warm at these words.

" I think I'd have killed myself if I had stayed in Lima. I mean, there was no way I would talk about it to anyone. And I knew that you had always hidden everything we did to you. So I just thought that if you managed to bottle everything up, I could too. Then I went back home with the certainty I could live with it and learned that you had given up. Everything collapsed, I thought that, if you didn't tell me where you were for me to leave too, I just had to give up but not in this way."

Puck tried to fight the tears in his eyes but they showed up anyway. They stayed silent for a while, just listening to the sound of the sea.

"That's why you reacted that way to what happened yesterday night ?" Kurt asked finally.

"I always thought that pressuring people wasn't right, I never pressured any girl. I was about to storm in your room to tell him to stop, you know. But then you did I don't know what and he stopped talking and moaned." Kurt blushed instantly.

"So I thought that it wasn't the right time. Seriously Kurt promise me you won't do it if you're not ready. Even if I know Keith won't hurt you on purpose, it will hurt you if you're not ready and I wish you'd never have to suffer half what I suffered." Puck said looking Kurt in his eyes.

" I promise you." Kurt said in a weak voice.

"Whatever he tells you, and if he wants to force you into anything you come to me I'll protect you. I'm sorry Kurt I really liked Keith but I don't trust him anymore." Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"He wouldn't hurt me, he was just frustrated. Don't hate him for that he's really good to me."

"Anyway I'll hear if he tries anything." Puck said standing up. Kurt followed his move and stood up as well, he hugged Puck tightly.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you Noah." He simply said, and Puck let himself go into the hug.

The rest of the day went better, everyone went swimming and playing. And if anyone noticed any change in Kurt or Puck's behavior they didn't show it. When it was five in the afternoon they decided to go back home and hopped into Sarah's car.

When they got home, Keith was already there, he immediately wrapped Kurt in his arms but Puck didn't think that it was cute anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 : News**_

When Finn went to the mailbox that day, he did not expect much more than the other days. He took the letters there and didn't bother giving a look at it since there was hardly ever something for him.

He went back to the living room and gave the mail to Burt who was sitting in an armchair. Yet when Burt looked at the letters he noticed something familiar. A handwriting he knew perfectly well. He opened the envelop quickly and read the letter the faster, just in case it disappeared.

_Dear dad,_

_I send you this letter to let you know that I'm fine. I could call you but I miss you so much that I would probably burst into tears at the hearing of your voice. I'm far from Ohio and I'm happy here. I have good friends and a good place to live. __I don't know if you remember Noah Puckerman, he was not really nice to me in the past. However he has changed and when he heard I had disappeared he went after me. Now we live together along with other great people._

_Don't worry dad, I am not alone and I am happy here. There is no one to judge me or despise me for what I am and this is what I wanted. I still feel terrible for leaving you alone but I'm sure that Carole and Finn are by your side to help you through this._

_I love you dad, and I wish I could hug you right now._

_Kurt._

_Mom,_

_I know you might be pissed at me for leaving like I did, you would be right. _

_But when I told you juvie was great I was lying. Terrible things happened to me there and I needed to go far from this place to erase the memories. That's why I left with Kurt. We do great things here and we almost never think of Lima. We can't tell you where we are because you would want us to come back and we both have good reasons not to._

_I miss you and Sarah a lot and hope I could see you soon._

_Puck._

_Guys,_

_We left but you're for nothing in it. For my part (Kurt) you were the kindest persons to me. We miss you a lot and are sorry for not being there with you for sectionals. We hope it won't be too hard to find two more members. We miss you and the glee club because it was the best part of our day (even if Puck won't ever admit it.). We hope you have fun as much as we do and hope to see you soon._

_PS: Because Puck went to find me, doesn't mean he's gay so try to stop the rumor from spreading._

_PPS: And you know what ? Kurt's got a boyfriend but don't tell anyone he'd kill me._

_Kurt and Puck._

When Burt was done reading the letter he didn't know what to think of it. Kurt had written him a letter, and that was a good thing. He said he was happy and had a decent place to live. He also said that he was far from Ohio, but how far ? He could be anywhere, in Texas, in Japan. What did far mean ? Burt felt frustrated. His son had left for a week and a half and he had still no clue about the place he could be staying at.

And what was this story about the Puckerman kid ? Of course he remembered of him, he was Kurt's worst nemesis. Burt had heard that the boy was gone too but had never imagined they could be together. Even less that they could be living together.

And the icing on the cake was this boyfriend story. This kid wrote it as a joke. Kurt had never had a boyfriend in seventeen years and after one week he had one. His son was away from him, living with strangers and losing his innocence.

That was more than he could handle. A tear rolled down Burt's cheek. At least, Kurt had written to give news. And the boys were joking in the letter, they really looked happy. Burt stood up, took the phone and, after checking the number, he dialed it and pressed call.

"Hi." Said the woman on the phone.

"Mrs Puckerman ? I'm Burt Hummel."

"Hi Mr Hummel what can I do for you ?" She asked politely.

" I don't know if you heard that my son went away two weeks ago." Burt began.

"Oh you're Kurt's father. I'm sorry I didn't realize it at hearing your name. I'm sorry for your son." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"Thank you. I received a letter from him today and there's a word for you in it." Burt explained.

"What do you mean there's a word for me ?" She inquired.

"Our sons are together and Puck wrote something for you." Burt explained. He heard a sob at the other end of the line.

"You mean, Noah's safe and he wrote a letter ?" She asked incredulous.

"Yes, you should come over to read it." Burt said.

"Sure, I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes." She said before hanging up.

"Is it true ?" Finn asked from the kitchen door. Burt looked at him and handed him the letter. Finn read the letter quickly, there was a wide smile on his lips.

"So they're together ! Is there something written on the envelope that could help us to know where they are ?" Burt shook his head. At this moment there was a knock at the door, Finn opened it and welcomed Mrs Puckerman.

"Hi Finn." She told him.

"Hi Mrs P" Burt stood up and took the letter from Finn's hands.

"Hi Mrs Puckerman, here is the letter I received this morning." He gave her the paper, she sat down to read it. As she read it tears ran down her face. When she was done she gave it back to Burt.

" I … I had no idea it had been this terrible for him. He … he told me it was great and I just believed it, I didn't try to see through his words and now he's gone." Burt put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" I know all this, I feel exactly the same. But they look happy don't they ?" He tried to comfort her and himself as well. She nodded, sniffling.

"What do you think we should do now ?" She asked.

" I have no idea, there's no clue about where they are and they don't seem ready to come back. At least they have a place to live."

"Yes and they seem to have friends there. I hope they're okay. I have no idea what happened to Noah in juvie I feel like a terrible mother." She sobbed again.

Finn watched the exchange from the door before realizing what time it was.

" I gotta go to school." He stated. "Burt, d'you mind if I tell the glee club about the letter ?"

"They wrote a word for them in the letter so you can tell them." Burt said.

Finn smiled and went out of the house. The whole glee club hadn't managed to work properly since Kurt and Puck's departure, they were all too worried to sing anything. Finn folded the letter and slipped it in his pocket before hopping in his car. When he reached school he almost ran to the choir room to tell them the good news.

When he entered the choir room everyone was taken in their private conversations and no one looked at him. He smiled and said.

"Hi everyone I've got something to tell you." They all turned their heads towards him and Mr Schue entered the room at this moment.

"What's happening ?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

" I have something to tell everybody." Finn explained. "Burt received a letter today. It was a letter from Kurt." Everyone opened wide eyes at the announcement.

"And ?"

"So ?"

"What did he say ?" Everyone was like hypnotized by Finn.

"He says that he's far from Ohio, he's doing well. He apparently lives with other people in a nice place and ..." He managed a suspense before the last news.

"And ?"

"Hudson I'm gonna rip your head off if you don't end your sentence now !" Santana threatened.

"Puck is with him." If everyone's eyes were wide open before, now they looked like balls.

"You mean they're gone together ?" Mercedes asked incredulous.

" I told you Puck had turned gay in juvie !" Santana said.

"Not exactly no, there's something about that in the letter." He took the letter out of his pocket and everyone rushed on him to read it.

"Hey guys ! Calm down. I know we all want to know what they say but sit down, Finn's going to read it to us."

"Actually Mr Schue there are private things for their family, but they wrote a word for us." Mr Schue nodded, motioning him to go on.

"Guys, We left but you're for nothing in it. For my part (Kurt) you were the kindest persons to me. We miss you a lot and are sorry for not being there with you for sectionals. We hope it won't be too hard to find two more members. We miss you and the glee club because it was the best part of our day (even if Puck won't ever admit it.). We hope you have fun as much as we do and hope to see you : Because Puck went to find me, doesn't mean he's gay so try to stop the rumor from : And you know what ? Kurt's got a boyfriend but don't tell anyone he'd kill me."

"Oh ! So they're doing great ! I love them !" Mercedes said excited.

" I hate them ! They're having fun and we are here with no way to compete for nationals !" Rachel said grumpily.

"Uh, we already knew why Kurt left, in the other part of the letter Puck explains why he did so. He doesn't give details but says that terrible things happened to him in juvie and that's why he went away." Finn explains. Mercedes lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god, when he went back no one asked how he was doing. I mean, we all could see he wasn't doing well and we just ignored it." Everyone looked concerned.

"Yes that's why I tell you this, I think, if they ever come back, we should all be there for them cause they went through hard stuff." Everyone nodded a Finn's statement.

**A/N: The letter the two boys sent has been written before the Keith/Kurt incident that's why Puck tells them cheerfully about Keith.**

**Hope you liked this chapter !**

**=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :**

"Kurt ?"

Kurt's blood froze at the hearing of the voice. His terrible reflexes made him turn his head towards the origin of the voice while his brain told him not to react. His body betrayed him. When his eyes fell upon the origin of he voice his aunt was standing there, looking at him with a happy smile on her face.

" I was sure it was you ! I could recognize you among a crowd." She said when she was next to him.

"Hi aunt Helen." Kurt said embarrassed.

"You don't embrace me ? We've no seen each other for two years and you don't even kiss me ?" She asked him faking indignation. Kurt kissed her on the cheek but didn't say anything. "Would you walk with me ?" She asked.

Kurt had always loved his aunt and there was always something in her voice that said that, even if it was a question, you hadn't got the choice.

"Sure." Kurt said.

"Is this cute guy your boyfriend ?" She pointed at Puck smiling.

"No he's just a friend of mine." Kurt quickly said. He trusted Puck a lot, but knew he wouldn't react well if someone suggested he was gay.

"Too bad." She said. She stayed with them a moment before offering them a drink. They sat in a little coffee shop and ordered their commands.

"Look Kurt, I talked to your dad on Tuesday." She began.

Kurt knew this topic would be the center of the conversation. He knew it was the end of his amazing life in San Francisco. He knew he would have to go back to Lima by the next flight. And he absolutely did not want it.

"He told me what you've done, he's very sad you know." Kurt didn't want to hear that. Of course his dad was sad. Kurt was sad too, but he would not go back just because of that, his dad had a new family now.

" I know." Kurt said reluctantly.

" I don't blame you for what you did. He read me your letter and I fully understand why you did what you did." Kurt opened wide eyes. "Don't look at me this way, don't you know I did the same when I was eighteen ?" Kurt had never heard of it. Surely his dad didn't want to put these kinds of ideas in his head.

" I didn't know" Kurt answered.

"The point is, in the letter you said you lived here with great people. That's what's worrying me for the most part. There are bad people here Kurt, they can appear friendly and all but they're not. No offense." She added looking at Puck.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's Noah, he's from Lima too we went to school together." Kurt explained her.

"Oh you're the one who left with Kurt ? I'm glad you did so, I like to know that Kurt's not alone." She told Puck who hadn't said a word since she had appeared.

"Thanks." He told her.

"You know, the people we live with are students, they're great, really." Kurt reassured her.

"Maybe they are or maybe they just appear to be. Anyway stay close to Noah, he's the only one you really know."

"Does this mean you're not going to tell my dad that I'm here ?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"I'm not going to tell your dad but you really should give him some more news, you can't know how worried he has been. And you too," she added pointing at Puck "Your mother feels terrible about whatever happened to you. You should at least send another letter or call them." Helen said in a bossy tone. Kurt nodded, he would have loved to be able to receive news too.

"Is there a way I could give my dad an address where he could send me letters ?"

"You could give him one of my friends' address and I'll give you the letters." She told him smiling.

Kurt was overhappy, not only was his aunt not going to tell his dad where he was, but also had she given him a way to communicate with him.

He smiled at Puck who smiled back, Kurt knew he missed his family as well. They had been gone for one month and a half and he had learned to read the guy.

"I just have one condition." Helen added. " I want to check on you two at least twice a week." They nodded quickly. "And I'd like to meet the people you live with. But if you don't want I won't oblige you for the last part."

"I'd love to introduce you to Keith." Kurt said. She frowned.

"And Keith is ?"

"He's my boyfriend, you'll love him." She smiled.

"If you like him, I'm sure I'm gonna love him." She said. "Noah, is there anything wrong ?" Kurt turned to Puck who was frowning.

"Nothing's wrong it's just that, he's not there quite often these days." Puck answered.

"He'll be there tomorrow night, would you like to come dinner ?" He asked his aunt.

" I'd be glad." She answered smiling happily.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about a lot of things. Puck remained silent for the most part, which was weird since he had been talking a lot during the beginning of the day. Maybe he didn't like aunt Helen. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk since the day at the beach since Puck had been looking for a job and Kurt had spent most of his time with Keith.

Helen escorted them back home to see where they lived for the next day. When they were finally home they found themselves alone.

"Let's write this letter !" Puck said eagerly. Kurt smiled at the sight of his friend being so eager for something. Kurt grabbed a paper and a pencil and they sat on the floor around the living room table.

"Do you want to start writing ?" Kurt offered. Puck shook his head.

"Let's write the whole letter together it will be much funnier." Kurt liked the idea.

_Dear everyone,_

_We're still at the same place and we still miss you._

_We're both trying to find a job to help our friends paying the rent because, even if they say there's no problem, we feel bad not providing anything. We have found a way for you to be able to answer us, we'll give you the address at the end of the letter. _

_We bathed into the ocean last week, we both had never seen the sea and it was amazing. We hope you'll sea it soon (the pun is Puck's idea, I deny any responsibility in it.). _

_We haven't decided yet when we'll be back and if we will, but don't worry we miss you too much not to see you again. _

_For those who would worry about Kurt, you have to know that he's doing very well, I haven't tried to kill him yet (but who knows since I'm a psycho now.). _

"Noah !" Kurt had gone to take a glass of water while Noah had written the last part. Puck laughed.

"Hey that's true ! Everyone thinks I'm a psycho ! You should've seen how they looked at me when I came back from juvie. Anyway this is the last sheet of paper we have." Kurt glared at him.

_I might be the one to murder someone if he doesn't stop writing behind my back. Indeed Puck's no more a psycho. At least not totally, although I wonder when he dances around the apartment like crazy. We haven't given up singing, Puck managed to find a guitar and we often sing a song to our friends by night time._

_To the glee club, we wish we could see you performing at sectionals but we're too far from Ohio for that. Yet, if you record it we'd be happy to watch it. Puck says that if you do an old classic rock you will win, but according to me, only musicals will make you win._

_Dad, say hi to Carole and Finn, I hope you're all doing well. Stop worrying for me, I'm happy here, you're allowed to be happy as well._

The door opened and Keith entered the living room. He directly came behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. He whispered something in Kurt's ear and grabbed his hand to drag him somewhere. Kurt was smiling.

"You can finish the letter, I'll be back in a few minutes" he said.

Puck was angry. He could never have time alone with his friend without his jerk of boyfriend to come and take him away to do dirty stuff. He finished writing the letter quickly.

_Sarah, while I'm not here you can learn playing the guitar so that you'll be better than me. I miss you sis'. Take care of each other and everything's gonna be fine. I really love you girls._

_We love you all._

_Kurt and Puck._

_Ps: The address is written on the envelope, it's not where we live so don't try to find us in Florida._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

When there was a knock at the door Kurt ran to open it. Puck was setting the table when Helen entered the kitchen.

"Hi Noah, how are you ?" She asked him. Puck really liked the woman, she was warm and there was something in her that screamed "freedom" and it was really pleasant. Kurt had told Puck about her story, she had left home when she was eighteen to live in San Francisco with her girlfriend. She was kind of a hippie and it was unusual of a thing to see since there were none in Lima.

Helen said hi to everybody and they sat at the table. When she took a spliff out of a little box Kurt opened wide eyes.

"Don't look at me this way Kurt, you think I haven't noticed your weed-closet ?" She asked pointing at the closet.

"Wow, we need to hide it better." Keith stated.

"Actually I smelled it, there's no way you can enter without smelling this pleasant scent." She smiled.

Everyone laughed, she had a way of making everyone comfortable it was amazing.

The dinner went well, there was animation around the table, everyone was talking to everyone it was a really nice moment.

"Kurt, I think I'll go visit your dad this week."

"What ? Why ?" Kurt panicked.

"Hey, calm down, I just want to visit him to see how he is and cheer him up a little. I won't tell him what I know." Kurt sighed in relief. "If I see that he's devastated do you think you could call him ?" There was concern for her brother in her voice. Kurt nodded.

"Great ! It would be a good idea for you too Noah, Burt told me that your mother is very sad as well." Puck nodded he intended to call his sister soon anyway.

When they were done eating they sat around the living room table and kept on talking for a while.

When a comfortable silence settled Keith asked.

"Kurt why don't you sing us a song ?" Kurt blushed.

"Uh … yeah why not. Noah, along with me ?" Puck nodded grabbing his guitar. He played the first notes of _Run Joey Run _and Kurt burst out laughing. " I can't believe you took part in that !" Kurt said.

"What's funny ?" Keith asked. Kurt explained the whole story and everyone burst out laughing.

When they regained composure they sang the song together, Keith put a possessive arm around Kurt's waist at the middle of the song. When they sang the last notes they laughed again at the thought of the stupid video clip Rachel had made.

After that Helen decided it was time for her to leave, she said bye to everyone and hugged Kurt tightly.

She asked Puck to take her to the door of the building and he did so.

" I don't like him at all." She said out of nowhere.

"Who ?" Puck asked.

"The same one you hate." She stated.

"I don't hate him I just ..." She raised an eyebrow.

"You just can't stand how he behaves with Kurt. It's the same for me. I hate how this guy tries to show he owns Kurt. Have you already talked to Kurt about that ?" She asked him.

"Yes I did but he's his first boyfriend and Kurt really likes him." Puck explained bitterly.

"I see, I'll talk to him. Oh, and if you don't want him to notice anything, stop looking at him that way. Bye Noah" She said before turning on her heels and leaving.

Puck watched as she went away. He knew what she meant and that was exactly what he had dreaded. He was seeing Kurt differently since a little while. He was his only real friend now and was the only one who knew everything. Puck didn't even know if his mother would have comforted him as well as Kurt had. He was very grateful to Kurt for taking him here. He made him forget about everything when they were just the two of them, he told him a lot of senseless things and they could talk this way for hours without Puck remembering of Max's touch on his skin.

Yet, as soon as someone appeared and joined them, Puck felt very much alone and everything invaded his mind again. He had tried to find someone else to erase the memories but Kurt was the only one to have these effects. He hadn't told Kurt since the boy would freak-out thinking that Puck was in love or something. But Puck was not in love or anything, he was just in need of forgetting about his trauma and Kurt was the only one who could provide him that. But that was all, just comfort. Not any bullshit like love. Yet, Puck could not really explain the hatred he had grown towards Keith.

True, what he had told Kurt was mean, but even after that he did not hate him like now. Kurt looked happy with him, but the more Puck saw them together the more he hated Keith. The guy had always been all kinds of nice to him, except for the little jealousy he showed because of the relationship Kurt and Puck had. He had never talked about it but he showed it constantly and it pissed Puck off. Not only did this guy had Kurt in every possible way he could have him, well, not in every way since Kurt was not ready for him. But he spent days and nights with Kurt and needed to show he was his in every single way. And Kurt never said anything, he just smiled as if he didn't mind being shown as an object.

"Hey, we thought you got lost or something." Puck was leaning against the wall when Keith appeared. "Are you okay ? You're all frowning you look angry." Keith inquired. Puck knew he was only being nice to him but it achieved to irritate him.

"Look Keith, I don't like the way you treat Kurt." He stated. He really wanted to keep cool and not yell at him. Keith opened wide eyes.

"What are you talking about ? I treat Kurt damn well."

"No you don't, you're always acting like he's yours but he doesn't belong to anyone. You use him as an object you're proud of owning and show him to everyone."

"Kurt never complained about anything I don't see what's your problem." He sounded irritated too now.

"Kurt doesn't complain because he's not self-confident enough to realize how great he is. That' why he won't realize that you use him."

" I'm not fuckin' using him !" He was angry now.

"Yes you are. You are when you come back from I don't no where and drag him to your room to jerk you off. He's never been with anyone before so he doesn't see that it's not how things are supposed to be. But I do and I know that in a normal relationship the two are supposed to get pleasure and you barely give him. I hear you at night and to what I hear you're just using him as your fuckin' sex toy !" Puck was almost shouting now.

"You have no idea what you're talking about ! And what we do in bed is none of your fuckin' business !"

"Yes it is, it started to be when you tried to force him into having sex while he was not ready ! Don't you understand when someone tells you no ?"

"He told you that ?" Keith asked.

"He didn't need to tell me I heard you and I fuckin' wanted to beat you up when you made him feel guilty enough to give you head after what you told him !" Puck clenched his fists at the memory.

" I always knew you wanted him like mad ! When Kurt told me you were coming I knew you wanted him for yourself ! But he's mine and nothing you can fuckin' tell him will change that !"

" I don't want him ! I want to protect him from the jerk you are to him !" The door opened and they both stopped talking when they saw Kurt appearing.

"Hey guys what are you doing ?" He inquired.

"Spliffin" Puck answered hastily when he remembered he still had a spliff in his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back inside babe." Keith told Kurt before grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

Puck clenched his fists once more but didn't say anything. He did not want Kurt to know what he had told Keith.

Keith didn't seem to want Kurt to know either since there was no change in Kurt's behavior the following days. That proved him that Keith knew Puck was right, but he did not change anything as well. He just acted more possessive in front of Puck. He also screamed louder at night now he knew Puck could hear them.

**A/N: Another chapter with Aunt Helen since you liked her, unfortunately we won't see her a lot after that since big things will happen almost all of a sudden. But of course i won't tell you anymore.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you all want to shout "Go to hell Keith !"**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long update but i didn't know how to end this chapter.**

**Anyway, here it is, i really hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews !**

**Chapter 14:**

The only thing that changed for Puck during the following week was that Keith managed to spend so much time with Kurt that they had no more time to be just the two of them. He treated Kurt like a prince and Puck could not blame the boy for not staying with him. He took him to the restaurant, to the movies, they went to the sea together and Puck even heard Kurt coming for the first time. The trouble was that it gave Puck a hard on like the first time he heard them.

Puck felt worse as time went by. Kurt was his only way not to think of what had happened and he was being taken away from him.

He was alone in the kitchen with Kurt when the opportunity he had been waiting for appeared.

" I think I'm gonna go to Lima." He stated. Kurt looked at him incredulous.

"You mean you want to go home ?"

"No I just need to see my sister and my mother, I'll come back after that."

"But why ? I mean we're happy here, we have a perfect life why do you want to go back there ?"

"I don't know if I'm still happy here, there were flashes of what happened in my mind all week long and I had nightmares. I think I just need a change of air." Puck explained.

" You're really sure you want to go there ? You could go somewhere else."

" I need to see my family Kurt." Puck explained.

"When are you leaving ?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Tomorrow. Will you come with me ?" Puck asked hopeful. Kurt shook his head.

" I can't, Keith's taking me to a show tomorrow night. And anyway I don't want to see the people of Lima." Puck felt a pain in his chest.

"Your father would be really happy you know." Puck tried again.

" I can't do that to Keith. If I give you a letter could you give it to him ?" Kurt was embarrassed.

"Sure I will. I need to pack my bags see you." Puck said before heading to his room. He had thought about it for a while and Kurt's answer showed that he really was not there for him anymore.

When his bags were packed he threw himself into bed and tried to reach slumbers not to think about anything anymore.

When he woke up early in the morning Puck quickly grabbed his bag and left the apartment. He walked to Market St in the silence of the morning. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing but he needed to do it. He had asked Helen for the money he would need for the ride and she had been more than happy to give it to him.

He waited on Union Square because it was too early, the bus would only arrive an hour later. He took a spliff out of a little box, he had stolen it from Keith and smoked it with great pleasure. Kurt's letter was folded in the back pocket of his jeans. He wanted to read it but knew it would mean break Kurt's trust and he didn't want that, even if Kurt would never know. He waited there, thinking of the feeling he had had when he first sat here. He had been feeling amazing, free and new. Now he just felt alone, hurt and dirty.

The bus ride appeared long and short at the same time. He had no idea what he would find in Lima. Maybe nobody wanted to see him anymore. Maybe they had learned what had happened to him and were disgusted by him.

When the bus approached Lima his chest constricted. He tried to calm down, closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his seat. When the bus stopped he took a deep breath and went out of it.

He jumped in his truck and drove to the Hudmel house. He parked in the alley and walked a little reluctantly to the door.

When he knocked he almost hoped no one would open. But of course his hopes were not fulfilled and Burt Hummel opened the door. He looked older than when Puck had last seen him.

"What is it … Puckerman ?" He asked when he realized who was facing him. He looked at him as if to a ghost. "Where is Kurt ?" He asked quickly looking around.

"He didn't come with me." Puck answered.

"What ? You left him alone ? Are you out of your mind ?" Burt asked angry.

" I didn't leave him alone, he's with the guys we live with. And I'm not staying anyway, I just came to see my family. I'll go back to take care of him don't worry." Puck reassured Kurt's dad.

"How is he ?" Burt asked.

"He's doing very well, he's very happy." Puck said honestly.

" I'm glad he is." Burt said in relief. "In the letter you said he had a boyfriend, who's the guy ? Is he good to him ?"

"His boyfriend's name is Keith, and yes he's really good to him, he took him to see a musical yesterday night." Puck winced at his own words but could not give the man more reasons to worry.

"Do you know if he's planning to come back ?" Mr Hummel looked really sad.

" I … I don't know he hasn't made his mind yet. He told me to give you this." Puck fumbled in his back pocket to grab the letter he hadn't read. He handed it to Burt who took it quickly. " I'll go now. Don't worry too much about Kurt I swear he's really happy and all he wants is for you to be happy as well." Puck turned around and walked to his truck.

"Can you promise me one thing ?" Burt asked. Puck turned to face him. "Please promise me you won't let him down, promise me you'll stay with him as long as he's far away." Burt's voice shook at the last words.

" I already intended to but, yes I promise." Puck said before hopping in his car.

He drove to his house and knocked at the door; It felt weird to knock at his own door but he knew his mother would freak out otherwise. When his mother opened the door Puck thought he was in a movie or something like that. His mother literally fainted when she saw him and he took hold of her armpits before she collapsed on the floor. He held her to the couch and waited for her to wake up.

"Mom, wake up." Puck said softly. His mom moved a little and opened her eyes.

"Noah ? You're here ? You're alright ?"

"Yes mom I'm here. Sit up so that we can talk." He helped her to sit on the couch.

"Where were you ? You've been gone for so long I … I feel terrible for not seeing something happened to you." There were tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, it's okay. I'm here for now and I'm alright. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me you couldn't know." He reassured her.

"But what happened to you ?" She asked sadly.

" I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone, but I'm okay as long as I'm away from this place so don't worry about me.

"So you're not staying ?" She asked devastated.

" I can't mom, I can't stand this place anymore, besides, I need to take care of Kurt." Puck explained her.

"Is he here ? Is he okay as well ?"

"He's not here, but yes he's okay, I just saw Burt and talked to him."

"But why did you leave with him Noah ? I had never heard you talking about Kurt before the last time we talked." His mother asked.

" I knew he could help me to go through all the shit I lived in juvie." Puck explained vaguely.

"But I … I heard that Kurt was gay, is he like your boyfriend ?" His mother looked uncomfortable and Puck didn't like it.

"Would it be a problem if he were ?" He asked defensively.

"Oh god, no Noah, not at all ! I actually think that it could be a great thing for you to find someone, boy or girl." She said quickly and Puck was relieved by that statement more than he should have been.

"Okay. Well, no he's not my boyfriend he's got a boyfriend and I'm straight so..." Puck told his mom. He sounded confident but was really confused about that.

"And have you got a girlfriend where you live ?" She asked curious.

"No, I don't feel like being in a relationship right now." He answered honestly.

"You've never felt like been in a relationship anyway." She smiled at him. Puck knew she had no idea how juvie had changed him. She couldn't understand but he was okay with that.

Later that day he saw Sarah when she came back home from school and they stayed alone together in Sarah's room for two hours. She showed him how she played the guitar and Puck was impressed by the amount of things she had learned in a month. They talked about a lot of shit as they had always done and Puck was really glad to spend time with her like before.

When the day was almost over he told them a warm goodbye before going back to the bus station.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: here is next chapter, it's a pretty long and intense one, i hope you'll like it !**

**Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome **

**=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

When the bus dropped him back on Market St, Puck felt much better than the last time he was here. He had seen his family and they were all doing well. When he found himself in front of the Starbucks they lived above, he bought a coffee before heading upstairs eagerly.

Yet, when he entered the apartment there was no one. Puck shrugged it, they had probably decided to go swimming or something. Puck went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He ate it quickly before going to his room to drop his bag.

But before he could reach his door he discovered that he was not alone. Kurt was laying on his bed, Puck got closer to see that his eyes were red and puffy as well as his nose.

"Kurt, 'you okay ?" He inquired quickly.

"Go away, I don't want to see you." Kurt said in an angry tone. Puck was taken aback by the tone.

"What the fuck,Kurt ?"

" I don't fuckin' want to talk you ! Go away " Kurt said before turning his back to him, but Puck would not give up so easily. He walked towards the other side of the bed to face him again. He knelt down for his head to be just in front of Kurt's.

"What have I done ? Did someone hurt you ?"

"You're the one who hurt me Puck !" This statement hurt Puck deep down, the use of his name in Kurt's mouth was like blades through his skin.

"What did I do ?"

"Couldn't you just mind your own business for once ? Why did you have to go and talk to him ?" Kurt was now crying.

"Did Keith hurt you ?" Puck inquired hastily.

"What do you think he's done Puck ? I'm here crying like a baby and you ask me if he hurt me ?"

"What has he done to you ?"

"Last week was so perfect, it felt like heaven. Three days ago he took me to a musical and that was the best thing I had ever seen in my life. Then we went back home and he was still so nice and charming. But when we entered our room he undressed and laid me on the bed. But he didn't want the same things as usual and I … I still wasn't ready. I told him and we argued, he said that I was not normal if I didn't want it and that there was no need to be together if I didn't put out. That night I slept on the couch. The following day he went back from uni and I told him that I was sorry, that I didn't want to upset him. He told me that it was okay if I did something to make it up to him. So I gave him hea-"

"What ? You did it ? This sick bastard is dead !" Puck said angrily. Kurt glared at him.

"That's not all. When I was done he told me that it was the best blowjob he had ever had. He kissed me before telling me that … It still wasn't enough and that we could not go on if I didn't put out." Kurt cried again, Puck winced a every word, all he wanted was to beat the asshole's head. " I begged him to keep me I was devastated but then he told me that his... his ex boyfriend was back in town and that he had been seeing him for a week. I asked him what he meant by seeing him and he answered that at least this guy put out and that he just saw him."

"I am so gonna kill this guy !" Puck stated. Keith was the biggest bastard in the world, he had just fucked his fuckin' ex boyfriend and he asked Kurt to blow him before breaking up with him.

"He then told me that he had been thinking of breaking up for a few days and that you had helped him to make up his mind." Kurt said glaring at Puck.

"Me ?"

"He told me everything you told him and you're such an asshole ! I can't believe you did that !" Kurt said pretty angry.

"You know what ? I'm glad I helped him he was bad to you Kurt, you didn't see it but he was."

"He wasn't ! He was the best boyfriend ever and you just made him go away !" Kurt accused.

"Kurt he wasn't, he wasn't at all. He used you, he was nothing but bad to you."

"He didn't use me, he told me he loved me." Puck tried to fight back tears as Kurt said these words. He sounded so hurt, so desperate.

"Come here." Puck said motioning to come closer for a hug, but Kurt didn't move.

"It's your fault, I don't want to touch you !"

"Look Kurt I don't want to remind you all the bad things he did but I swear he didn't love you, he told you this for you to stay with him and do what he wanted that's all."

"You know what ?" Kurt asked and he looked at Puck with a stare the mohawk guy had never seen, it was pure hatred. " I understand why Max made fun of your name, Puck is fuckin' ridiculous !"

There was venom in his voice and something broke inside of Puck. He looked at Kurt one last time, stood up and left. He had never thought the day would come when even Kurt would tell him the worst things. He had been calling him Puck for the whole conversation and just that hurt Puck. But the last thing he told him was pure hatred.

Puck walked to Union Square to wait for the right time to take the next bus. He sat on a bench and couldn't fight back the tears that came to his eyes. He felt as hurt as the first time Max raped him.

Kurt had been the only person able to make him forget about everything, he had been the one to give him the strength and courage he needed not to give up and what he just did was the last straw he needed to make him give up.

Puck wasn't really waiting for the time to take the bus, he was just sitting there. He had no idea of the time he had spent on the bench, maybe an hour, maybe more.

"Noah I'm sorry." Kurt said as he sat next to Puck. He tried to hug him but Puck pushed him back.

"So now it's Noah ? Fuck you Kurt." He turned his head to the other side.

" I'm sorry I was mad at you. I never meant it I swear." Puck didn't say anything. " I swear I just wanted you to … to suffer a little like I suffered." Not only had Kurt said it on purpose but he really meant to make him suffer. "Noah talk to me please." Kurt was crying, it was pathetic but Puck would not take pity on him this time. "If you don't want to talk to me anymore I think I'll go back to Lima, I have nothing left here."

"All I did was to fuckin' help you, it was to protect you, this guy was more than a jerk. He used you, showed you around for everyone to see that you were his and at the end of the day he used you as a fuckin' sex toy ! I told him all those things for him to change his behavior. Yes I hoped he would dump you because you deserved so much better, but now that I saw what you were able to do I think you're just like him." Puck knew that the mix between anger and crying was also pathetic but he didn't mind at all.

" I … I know and I don't deserve you to forgive me but please don't leave. I'll do anything you want but don't leave me please."

Puck had promised to Burt that he would take care of Kurt and never abandon him. And, even if Kurt had deeply hurt him, Puck could not resolve himself to hate him. He stood up and started to walk back towards Bush St, he knew Kurt was following but he never said a word. When they were in the living room Puck turned to Kurt.

"And stop fuckin' talking to me as if I were Keith, you don't need to do anything for me to forgive you okay ?" Puck said severely before storming to his room.

Puck heard Kurt following him and when he closed his room door he heard the boy sitting against it. He did not want to talk to him right now, he just laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew he could not stay mad at Kurt for ever, he liked the boy too much for that, but he was really hurt. There was no cure for this kind of wounds. Well, yes there had been one but since Kurt was the one hurting him, he could not cure him.

When he woke up, Puck was still feeling like crap. He hadn't had the little moment of daze when you don't know what happened before falling asleep. He knew directly. Puck stood up and walked to the door, hoping he would be alone.

When he opened the door he found a sleeping Kurt lying on the floor. There were tears drop tracks on his cheeks and Puck could no longer stay mad at him. He grabbed him in his arms and held him to his bed like a little child. Kurt too had been through hard time, what Keith had done to him was unacceptable. When he looked at the smaller boy sleeping and thought about what he had been through Puck only wanted to hunt Keith down to rip his head off.

"What are you doing ?" Kurt asked, Puck was looking at him but hadn't noticed when he had opened his eyes.

"Thinking of a way to rip Keith's head off without putting too much blood on the carpet." Puck answered honestly.

"I'm really sorry Noah." Kurt said, he sat up and hugged Puck tightly. Puck let himself go into the hug. " I hate myself for what I said I could never forgive myself." Kurt was crying. Puck hugged him tighter.

"Instead of hating yourself you should hate Keith, he truly deserves to be hated." Puck said.

" I truly deserve it too and you know that." Kurt answered.

"No you don't, you're a good person, even if you made a mistake doesn't mean you deserve to hate yourself for that." Puck tried to explain

"You can't forgive me so easily." Kurt said sadly.

"i never said I forgave you. But I can't stay mad at you. Even less when someone like Keith hurt you. And I promised your dad I'd look after you." Puck explained. Kurt looked at him with a strange look that Puck could not define, but it wasn't a negative one.

" I … thank you Noah, I don't deserve your kindness."

"Let's think about the way we'll make Keith regret of being born." Puck said, wanting to avoid an emotional conversation.

"It's not his entire fault, I've been-"

"Don't you say that !" Puck shouted outraged. "There's no problem in not being ready. And the asshole fuckin' cheated on you." Kurt winced at Puck's words. "And what he made you do him after fucking his ex boyfriend makes me want him to meet Max !"

"Why are you so protective of me Noah ? You've suffered ten times more than me and even I hurt you."

"Because you've helped me more than anyone and that you're the only one who makes me forget what happened to me when we're together." Puck admitted, Kurt blushed.

"That's why you left isn't it ? Because I didn't have time for you ? You said you weren't happy anymore and you had nightmares." Puck nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were feeling this bad. I shouldn't have neglected you." Kurt said.

"You know that it's not supposed to be that way, right ?" Puck asked.

"What are you talking about ?"

"Your relationship with Keith." Kurt paused to think about it.

"I … I never had a boyfriend before and he was very affectionate to me."

"But it's not how it's supposed to be. He knew that you didn't know how it worked that's why he used you. He was being really nice and all to you, and that was enough for you. But in a normal relationship both are equal and-"

"We were equal !" Kurt shouted.

"No you weren't, he tried to make you believe that you were but I saw you and heard you. He was always making you believe that you owed him something. He came back home, dragged you in his room without even asking you and you did what he wanted. That's not what I call equality."

"But he said that I did it perfectly." Kurt argued.

"And ? Is that a reason for not giving you pleasure ? I was next to your room Kurt and I heard him come every night while you only came once." Kurt blushed. "Don't be ashamed it's a natural thing." Puck said.

"Can I ask you a question ?" Kurt asked.

"Spill"

"You kinda … Before going to juvie you were used to having sex a lot. But since you're here I never saw you checking out a girl. Has what the guy did to you disgusted you or something ?" Puck smiled.

"Not at all it's just that I haven't seen any attractive girls yet."

"You know it's wrong, I maybe gay but even I know that the two girls who live here are attractive and there are plenty others in the streets." Kurt stated.

Puck froze when he realized that Kurt was true, but he had never been attracted in this way to the girls. He hadn't felt the need to have sex since he got out of juvie. Never. Except for when he had heard the two guys in bed.

" I don't really know. I think I just need time." Puck answered quickly. " I think I'm gonna have a walk." He added before heading out.

Puck wandered around the city for most part of the night. He was unconsciously looking for Keith.

He could never forgive the guy for what he had done to Kurt. True, Puck knew that Keith had never been in love with Kurt, but he had thought that he had at least some kind of affection towards the boy. But there was none. All he had always wanted was to fuck Kurt. He had tried many ways of getting him, asking him, forcing him, charming him. And the last one was blackmailing him. The worst of all was that Kurt didn't seem to blame Keith for what he had done. He almost blamed himself. He had once thought that Keith would not hurt Kurt on purpose but the last thing he had done to Kurt was just cruel. What hurt Puck the most was that Kurt had blamed it all on him. As though Puck was the one to blame for all the shit Keith had done to him. Kurt would rather hate Puck than Keith, and while Kurt hadn't told anything to Keith he had said the worst thing to Puck.

It hurt Puck pretty badly for he had always been there for Kurt, had tried to make him see sense in his relationship. But Kurt was a romantic guy and he might have always dreamed of a perfect first boyfriend, but he had found the biggest asshole ever. The boy deserved the perfect romance he had always dreamed of, he was a really good guy. And they were in San Francisco there should be a lot of gay guys waiting for Kurt. Kurt just had to step outside alone and tens of guys would jump on him.

But Puck didn't like the idea at all. He was supposed to protect Kurt and couldn't if the boy walked by himself and fell for the first guy that told him he was cute. He was so innocent that it was really easy to hurt him. Puck really liked Kurt's innocence but he hated the fact that people could take advantage of it.

When he came back home he jumped in bed and fell asleep. His dreams were terrible that night. At first he pictured Kurt lying next to him on the beach, and this was really pleasant. But then Kurt went closer to whisper in his ear and he said awful things. He told him that he would end up alone because no one would want him after what happened to him. That he was just disgusting and hugging him was torture since he was dirty. He told him that he deserved what he got, that it was karma for making Kurt's life hell during all those years. Puck was unable to move he listened to Kurt and believed in each word the boy said.

When he woke up there were tears in his eyes. He wondered if what he dreamed of was the truth. Kurt had apologized millions of times for what he said but maybe it was because he just didn't want to be left alone. Puck stood up and went to the living room feeling like shit. He sat there, it was 6 in the morning, he had only slept one hour.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 16 :**_

When Kurt went into the kitchen to have his breakfast he felt really bad. He had lost his boyfriend and his best friend in two days. And the two losses were his fault. He knew that Puck would never leave him alone, but Kurt deserved it he had been more than cruel to him. He found Puck sitting in the living room, his eyes blank. Kurt went closer but didn't dare sitting next to the boy since he might be still mad at him.

"Are you okay ?" He asked softly. Puck nodded vaguely but didn't say anything. Kurt had no idea what to do, he had already apologized thousands of times and knew it would not be so easy.

Puck looked like he hadn't slept of the night, he looked almost normal when he had last seen him, but now he just looked like a zombie.

"Noah what happened ?" Puck still didn't answer he just stood there. "Please talk to me, I don't know what to do, I know I have been terrible to you and I don't deserve you to forgive me but just talk to me." Kurt pleaded with tears in his eyes. Puck turned his head and finally looked at him, he looked hurt.

"Give me a hug." He asked. Kurt opened wide eyes, this demand was really weird but he quickly moved to sit next to his friend and hugged him tightly.

" I'm sorry Noah, I never meant to hurt you. You're so important to me." Kurt said.

"I told you all this because I trusted you." Puck said and Kurt heard that he was on the edge of crying, Kurt felt tears filling his eyes. " I really thought I could trust you and you just … you used it against me." They were both crying hard in the tight hug.

" I know, if … if you want to leave me I'd … I'd understand, I deserve it. You've already been hurt too much to hear your own friend hurting you." Kurt said and it broke his heart.

"I don't want to leave you but just … just promise me that you won't ever do something like this again." Puck's tone was desperate and so was Kurt.

" I swear I'll never do it again. I'd really love to erase the moment I told you this but I can't and besides, I don't deserve you to forget about it."

" I had a nightmare. It was terrible, you were there and you told me awful things." Puck shivered at the mere memory. It must have been terrible things.

"What did I tell you ?"

"You told me that I would end up alone because I was disgusting and that hugging me was torture because I was dirty." Kurt hugged him tighter at this statement.

" I really like to hug you Noah." Kurt said, he never thought he would ever admit it but it was true, it felt really good.

"You … you also said that I deserved what happened to me since I had given you hell for your whole life. I'm sorry Kurt, I never meant to hurt you." Puck said crying.

"Don't say that. If I hadn't said this thing yesterday you'd never have had this dream. I'm the one who's sorry."

"But all those things, do you really think this way ?" Puck was seriously hurt.

"Of course I don't ! I'll never think that ! You see ? I'm hugging and I swear I don't think you're dirty or anything. You're just Noah, my best friend I met in San Francisco. And you'll never end up alone, you will find someone really good to you and have a really happy life." Kurt said, it was his heart talking.

"You're the only one who's really good to me." Puck stated bitterly.

"And I'll always be there for you I promise." Kurt said. Puck didn't add anything, he just let himself go into the hug and relaxed. " I'll never leave you" Kurt repeated. " I'll help you through this."

"I really like you Kurt. Thank you." Kurt smiled. He waited for Puck to break the hug but they stayed like this a few minutes.

When they finally broke the hug they went into the kitchen and took their breakfast. In fact Kurt ate since Puck seemed to not be able to eat anything. He just sat there watching Kurt.

"Where are the others ?" He asked suddenly.

"They're gone for the holidays." Kurt answered.

"And where is Keith ?"

"The others threw him out after what he did" Puck smiled

"They're really good guys. But we can still stay there ?" He inquired.

"Yes they said that we could stay as long as we want and they can pay until we find a job."

"That means that we have the apartment for us for two weeks ?" Puck asked with a wide smile. Kurt was really happy to see him smile again.

And the fact that he was happy to spend two weeks alone with Kurt showed that he did not blame him anymore. Kurt nodded smiling back.

During their first two days together the two boys acted like children. They put the music loud and danced and sang without thinking of anything else. They laughed a lot when Kurt intended to teach Puck the Irish jig and Puck taught Kurt a little bit of rock dance.

They had never felt this free of their life. There was no one to tell them not to do this or that and, even if the others were adorable, being just the two of them felt amazing. They walked around the city but when Puck offered to go to some bars at night time Kurt didn't feel safe.

" I'll protect you don't worry." Puck explained, he went to his room and went back " I never go outside without it." He said showing Kurt a pocket knife that looked quite dangerous. Kurt opened wide eyes. " I stole it just before going to juvie, I probably should've taken it with me when I was there."

Kurt agreed to go in some bars, they entered with their fake ID and directly drank some shots of vodka.

Yet, when some guy started dancing with Kurt, Puck went to them and took Kurt's arms.

"Sorry but he's with me." He told the other guy. Kurt being drunk just smiled and danced with him.

They had a lot of fun that night because in Lima if you even tried to dance with a guy in a bar everyone would look at you in a weird way. Not that you could really have fun in a bar in Lima anyway.

When they went back home Kurt was very embarrassed, he asked Puck to sleep in his bed since he hated sleeping by himself now.

Puck put his arms protectively around Kurt to show him that he was here and they fell asleep this way.

In the morning when Puck woke up he was alone in the bed but Kurt's side was still warm so he just left. Puck stood up and went to the kitchen where he found Kurt cooking pancakes.

"'d morning" Puck greeted him. Kurt turned to smile at him before turning back to his cooking. "How's the hangover doing ?" Puck inquired smirking.

" I just have a slight headache and drank an entire bottle of water since I was really thirsty but I'm okay." Kurt answered. He took the plate where the pancakes were on and put it on the table. Puck tasted one.

"They taste amazing !" Kurt blushed.

"Thanks, it's the only thing my dad knows cooking. My mom taught him."

"Could you teach me ? I'm an ass at cooking stuff but I guess I can learn how to do it." Puck stated.

"Well, my dad can cook it and he's the worst cooker ever so I guess you can do it properly." Kurt answered.

They ate their breakfast talking about what they could do during the day and decided to begin by going on Lombard St and taking stupid pictures of themselves to send the others. They spent the rest of the morning cooking pancakes.

Well, trying to cook pancakes since Puck let burn one out of two, he appeared to be a worse cooker than Burt himself. They had very much fun, they fought with flour and ended up white from head to feet. In the end they had managed to do eight edible pancakes and Puck was quite proud of himself. Around eleven they were back singing stupid songs of their own composition and dancing. And they weren't even drunk.

They were in the middle of a wonderful choreography when someone knocked at the door. They raced to be the first one to open the door and Kurt won.

"Hi aunt Helen !" Kurt said hugging his aunt.

"Hi Kurt how are you doing ?" She inquired.

"Very well." He answered smiling;

"Hi Noah how are you ?"

"I'm fine" he answered in a cheerful tone.

"Do you want to eat with us ? We made pancakes." Kurt offered.

" I don't want to bother the others" she answered.

"They're not there we're just the two of us for a few days." Kurt explained.

" I 'd be glad then." She answered smiling. "But I think you should go wash yourselves before lunch because you look quite white." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I almost forgot to tell you that of course i do own glee ! (joke of course.)**

**Here is next chapter, i hope you will enjoy it.**

**Thanks a lot lot lot for your amazing reviews, they make my summer days sunny since weather is shit down here.**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

"Oh I almost forgot why I was there !" Helen said at the end of the lunch. She fumbled in her bag and took an envelop out of it. She gave it to Kurt smiling. Puck went beside him as he opened it.

_Dear boys,_

_You've been gone for long and we miss you a lot._

_We hope you're doing well and still having fun. We both know that you have been through a dark period and we know you are happy now but we really would love you to come back. At least for us just to check that you are alright. _

_A lot of people miss you down here, your friends from glee club came last week to show their support, they look sad not to have you anymore._

_Carole and Finn are doing well as well as Sarah. _

_You don't know but aunt Helen went away the way you did when she was eighteen so I asked her how did she manage to survive alone in San Francisco. She told me that people were really nice to young people who leave this way and that we should not feel too worried for you as long as you sent us letters. We'll try to follow her advice, I know she cares about you and if she doesn't worry I'll try not to as well._

_We love you and hope to see you soon,_

_Rebecca and Burt._

_Ps : I'm learning to play guitar as you told me Noah, I use yours, I hope it doesn't bother you. I love you please come back soon. Sarah._

"There's another letter." Kurt said looking inside the envelop.

_Hey guys,_

_It's Quinn writing but it's everyone saying the words. We heard you were together and hope you are still doing well. We are really sorry Kurt for not being able to stop the bullying while you were still there, we know it was hell for you but did not think it was this hard to handle. Puck, we learned that terrible things happened to you in juvie but don't know what it was. We want you to know that we feel terrible for not asking you about that when you came back. You looked hurt and we never asked you what happened. We are really sorry. According to what you say in your letters you look really happy now and that's cool. (Santana forces me to add that it is weird that you live together). At school nothing has changed, everyone is still the same. We managed to find two more members but they don't really belong among us and they will never replace you. Rachel says that if we lose at sectionals it will be because of you but you have to know that we don't blame you in any way. We miss you a lot and hope you will send us some kind of proof you are alive, because, according to Britanny, someone could have killed you and imitate your handwriting._

_Lots of love._

_Quinn, Finn, Artie, Tina, Britanny, Santana, Rachel, Sam, Mike, Mercedes and Mr Schue._

When they had finished reading the letter they were both smiling.

" I'm so glad they wrote to us !" Kurt said. He had no news from them since he didn't come in Lima with Puck.

"What does it say ?" Helen asked.

"That they miss us and hope we're doing well." Kurt said. "Dad talked about you, thank you for what you told him." He gave her the letter and while she read it Kurt turned to Puck.

"They haven't changed." He stated smiling.

"Absolutely not. Especially Rachel, Santana and Britanny." They laughed.

" I was thinking, we can't take the pictures on Lombard Street, they'd see where we are, we should take the pictures here. This way they'd see that we are alive and we live in an amazing place."

"Totally !" Puck answered.

"Your friends look cool." Helen said when she was done reading the letters.

"They really are." Kurt said.

"What were they talking about when they said sectionals ?"

"Oh, we're in glee club at school and there are show choir contests. There are sectionals, regionals and nationals." Kurt explained.

"It sounds good and you sing very well. I used to be in glee club at school but they were always singing patriotic stuff and I hated it so I left." She explained.

"No wonder why." Kurt answered smiling.

She left soon after that and the boys started writing their answer .

_Hi everybody,_

_We're running out of paper so we're writing a letter for you all. We were really happy to read your letter, especially Kurt who jumped around the apartment for an hour after reading it. We want you to know that you don't have to blame yourselves for anything. I wouldn't have told you that I was feeling bad even if you had asked me, I was not ready to talk about it. You don't have to blame yourself for Kurt either, there was nothing you could do to stop all of this. We hope you will do it at sectionals even with the two intruders (Kurt doesn't want me to call them that but that's what they are for me). Don't forget to send us a tape with you performing and say a little word for us on stage like "We'd like to dedicate our number to Puck and Kurt who were our best singers, we miss them a lot." with that you cry as you know how to do Rachel. Santana, I know you miss me a lot but it's over between us, I'm with Kurt now. Anyway we miss you too and don't worry Britanny it's really us writing, but we have joined pictures of us to prove you we're alive. Burt, we're really happy you follow Helen's advice, she is right we haven't had any trouble in here. Mom try to do like Burt and be peaceful because we are. Sarah there's no problem with you playing on my guitar but just don't break it it'd be cool._

_We love you all._

_Puck and Kurt._

_Ps: Noah always writes stupid things, we're not together, don't worry dad._

_Pps: … But we're living just the two of us, you believe what you want._

_Ppps: We're really not together, I'll try to keep the letter away from Noah otherwise he will go on writing weird stuff. Love you all._

"Why are you always writing stupid things in the letters ?" Kurt asked.

"Because that way they see we're doing really well." Puck explained. Kurt could not deny it. "Let's take our pictures." Puck jumped on his feet and grabbed the camera.

They took a bunch of pictures to choose five of them to join the letter. They chose a simple picture of the two of them smiling at the camera. On the second one they shot death glare at each other and on the third one they were laughing. On the fourth one Puck was holding Kurt like a princess and on the fifth one Puck was kissing Kurt on the cheek. Puck thought that Kurt hadn't noticed that he had slipped the last one in the envelop but he did. Kurt did not remove it though, it was a really cute picture.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 18:**_

The next day Puck woke up at a knock at the door. They were still sleeping in Kurt's bed. Puck jumped on his feet and went at the door to see who was knocking. He found Helen at the door.

"I received another letter for you it looks pretty urgent, it's a registered letter." She said, Puck took it quickly, it was weird, the others hadn't even received the one they had posted the day before. " I've got to go, I'll be back in a few days, see you." She said before leaving hastily. Puck took the letter and, since Kurt was still sleeping he went into the kitchen to read it.

_Noah,_

_I received a visit from some police officers yesterday. They heard that you're not going to school anymore and asked me why. They demanded to see you and I had to tell them the truth. They said that you had to come back quickly, I asked them why and all they could tell me was that you had an obligation of attending school. They might throw you back in juvie son, please come back to make it all clear I can't let you go back there._

_I love you._

_Your mom._

Puck had to read the letter three times before getting the meaning of it. He was going to go back in juvie. He was going to go back to the hell that almost killed him. No he was not. There was no way he would go back there. No one knew he was there and no one would ever know.

He would keep on living here with Kurt for is whole life and no one would ever find him. He leaned against the kitchen wall and collapsed on the floor. There was a way they could find him, if they followed the letters they would find him. He burst out crying.

He perfectly knew that Max was still in juvie, he would be there for a long time. And Puck just couldn't go back there, he could not see these walls, walk this floor, see the door of Max's cell. He'd rather kill himself than going back to hell.

When Kurt entered the room Puck looked at him and cried harder. Kurt ran and sat down next him putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"What's going on Noah ?" He inquired worried.

" I'm... I'm going back to juvie." Puck said. He handed the letter to Kurt who read it quickly.

"There's no way you're going back there, I won't let you go." Kurt said in a determined tone.

"They will find us Kurt. They will follow the letters and find us."

"You need to tell them what happened Noah, they won't put you back in juvie if you tell them what happened."

"Yes they will, no one cares, no one ever cares." Puck was desperate.

"Yes they do, and they will help you to go through this." Kurt stated.

"No one can help me, you're the only one who helps me, they will send me back there and oblige me to talk to a fuckin' shrink and that's all. I can't go back there Kurt, I'd rather die than go back." Puck said crying;

"Don't say that, you won't kill yourself and you won't go back there either, I'll talk to them, tell them the truth and they will condemn Max to spend his whole life down there while you'll be free." Kurt sounded decided and it warmed Puck's heart.

"Thank you Kurt." Puck told him.

"We need to take the next bus to go." Kurt said.

"We should rather take a plane it will go faster." Puck said.

" I call Helen, she'll give us the money for the plane if I explain her what's happening." Kurt made a move to stand up but Puck grabbed his arm, he hugged his friend and Kurt responded in the most comforting way ever. " I won't let you down Noah." Kurt said in his ear. Puck broke the hug and looked at Kurt.

"We'll come back there if they don't lock me up won't we ?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes we will." Kurt answered sincerely before standing up and calling his aunt.

Helen quickly agreed to lend them the money for their journey. She came fifteen minutes after the phone call and gave them the money. She asked if they wanted her to come with them but they said that there was no need, and that it would only put her into trouble. Which was true since she had known where they were staying since the beginning. They packed all their stuff and looked on the internet for the next flight to Lima. They quickly wrote a word for John, Sarah and Viviane to explain why they were gone.

_Guys,_

_We're gone for a while since Noah's got troubles in Lima._

_Don't worry too much we'll do anything to make things right._

_We hope we'll be back soon, we'll send you letters to give you news._

_You've been really nice to us._

_We love you._

_Puck and Kurt._

They put the letter on the kitchen table. Puck was totally devastated but Kurt's presence kept him from shouting how angry and scared he was.

They took a cab to take them to the airport. It was the biggest airport Puck had ever seen. They ran through it to find the gate before the plan flew off.

When they were sitting in the plane Puck read the letter again. He was filled with fear. The very idea of being sent back to juvie made him want to throw up.

"Stop reading that, you're not going back there I swear. If they want to arrest you they will have to arrest me as well, I'm not letting you go." Kurt's words were a blessing for Puck.

No one had ever fought for him and here was Kurt ready to be arrested for him. Puck knew it wouldn't change anything, if they were decided to arrest him, they would. But at least, there would be someone to visit him. When the plane landed they were both filled with apprehension. None of them wanted to be here, this place was no longer there home. They took a bus to go to Puck's place.

"Could you stay with me while I tell them ? I just can't do it by myself." Puck asked.

"Of course I'll stay with if you want me to, I'm not letting you down." Kurt said taking his hand.

When the cab stopped in front of Puck's house he had a knot in his stomach. They hopped out of the cab, grabbed their bags and walked to the door. Puck hesitated so Kurt knocked at the door for him.

"It will be okay." Kurt told him. Puck's mom opened the door and when she saw the two boys she burst out crying. She took Puck in her arms.

" I'm so sorry son. I tried to tell them that you couldn't go back there but since I didn't know what happened they didn't believe me." Puck was crying too in her arms.

"It's okay Mrs Puckerman, we'll tell them and they won't lock Noah up." Kurt said still determined.

"You're Kurt ?" Kurt nodded. "I'm so glad you've been there for Noah, I'll never thank you enough." She said hugging Kurt.

"We were there for each other" Kurt explained. They went into Puck's house and sat on the couch.

"Can I call my dad to let him know I'm here please ?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you can ! The phone is in the kitchen right there." She said pointing at the kitchen door.

"Is it okay if I leave for a little while ?" Kurt inquired looking at Puck. Puck nodded and Kurt left in the kitchen.

"Noah are you okay ? You haven't said a word since you got there."

" I can't go back to juvie mom. I just can't it will kill me." He said with tears filling his eyes. His mom sat closer to him.

"What happened honey ?" She inquired. Puck shook his head, he didn't have the strength to say it.

" I can't say it. I can't say without Kurt." He told her. She took his hand to comfort him.

"Then we will wait for him." She said. They remained silent for a while. Puck felt empty, lonely, dirty and he was unable to speak without Kurt being there. When Kurt came back he told them that his dad was coming. Kurt sat next to Puck and he waited for Burt to join them before starting telling his story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was planned since the very beginning of the story, i hope you're not mad at me because it's a crucial event.**

**Every chapter you're a lot asking me when are the boys going to man up and admit their feelings, guess what, it won't be long at all !**

**Love you all thanks again for your reviews i love you all so much !**

**=D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Burt was sitting in an armchair as well as his mom. Puck and Kurt were sitting on the couch close to each other. Kurt had quickly explained the situation to Burt and they were now waiting for Puck to start telling what happened. But the words were blocked somewhere in his throat.

"Do you want me to tell them ?" Kurt asked gently. Puck shook his head, it was too hard of a thing to say, Kurt had already helped him a lot. Kurt took his hand to show him that he was there. It gave Puck the strength to start his story.

"The first day I was in juvie there was this guy M...Max who wanted to see me. He wanted to see everyone that just entered juvie. Everyone considered him as the boss there. My cell mate led me to him and the guy told me he liked me. In juvie that meant that I'd be spared, I wouldn't be beaten up because he had hold on everything. My cell mate was beaten up everyday. He told me that I was lucky, that Max didn't like a lot of guys. But then I understood why he was sparing me, he wanted me to come and see him that night. I thought he wanted talk to me, I went there and he... he"

As words did not want to leave his throat Kurt squeezed his hand. " he asked to do him something, I told him I wouldn't and he cut my torso with a blade. After that he obliged me to do that stuff. He called me in his cell several times, each time I came, he cut my torso because he liked to see scars on me."

Puck found the strength to lift his shirt to show his scars. He knew he would have to show them again.

His mother lifted her hands to her mouth when she saw them. Burt didn't move but there was sympathy in his eyes. He then sat again.

"Once, he called me to his cell and he was angry, I didn't fight anymore since it only aroused him. But it made him angrier and he hurt me again but then he didn't want the same thing as before. I fought, I didn't want it, but there were three other guys in there. Then he …" Kurt squeezed his hand again, Puck looked at him and Kurt smiled to comfort him. But this time the words didn't come out.

" I can say it if you don't want to." Kurt offered sincerely.

"I just... I can't go back there I'd rather die than see him again."

"You're not going back there Noah, we'll do everything for you not to go back there."

"Kurt's right son there's no way we let you go back there." Burt stated as determined as his son.

"You need to tell this to the police officers." His mom said. There were tears on her cheeks. " I'm so sorry son." Puck was still squeezing Kurt's hand hard not to run away from this place.

"You should both rest a little before talking to the cops." Burt said. " I'm taking you back home Kurt." Puck squeezed Kurt's hand even more. Kurt shook his head.

"No dad I'm staying with Puck I can't leave him alone now." Kurt said.

"He won't be alone don't worry he'll be with me" Puck's mom said. Kurt looked at Puck but he shook his head.

" I want Kurt to stay I can't … I can't get through this without him."

"Okay, stay here Kurt. While you're sleeping we'll tell the police officers you're back." They both nodded and headed upstairs.

When they got to Puck's room, he released his tension and burst out crying. Kurt hugged him and let him cry all the tears he had.

"You've been really brave Noah." Kurt told him softly.

" I couldn't say it... I … words didn't want to come out of my throat." Puck said.

"They understood, you didn't have to say the words." Kurt reassured him. "Come on lay down." Kurt told him leading him to his bed. They laid down and Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Puck fell asleep feeling almost good.

When he woke up Kurt was still there his chest against Puck's back, Puck turned his head to see that he was awoken as well.

"Hey there." He said smiling. "Had a nice sleep ?" Puck nodded.

"Thanks to you." Kurt blushed a little.

"The cops are downstairs, if you feel ready to talk to them they're waiting for you."

"You won't let me down right ?" Puck inquired.

"Even if you wanted to get rid of me you couldn't." He said smiling. Puck smiled a little before standing up.

He walked to the door, took a deep breath before heading downstairs. When he got in the living room his mom and Burt were talking to two police officers. They turned to him when they heard their footstep in the stairs.

"Had a nice sleep ?" Burt asked softly. They both nodded. "These are the police officers who will take your statement." Burt explained pointing at the two cops in front of him. Puck nodded again unable to say a word.

"You don't need to be scared boy, we just want you to tell us what happened to you. We're here to help you."

"If you really wanted to help him you wouldn't have sent him to juvie in the first place." Kurt told them with venom in his voice.

"It's the law young boy, he broke it he got punished." One of the cop said.

"And by punished you mean sent to a place where he lived hell everyday and no one ever did anything to help him ?" Kurt was outraged, Puck had never seen him like that.

"It's okay Kurt." Puck tried to calm his friend down.

"No it's not okay ! It's far from being okay ! You've been raped three times and this guy comes here and says he's here to help you ! It's far too late for that, your life has already been ruined." Kurt shouted.

No one said a thing after that statement. No one knew the details of what happened. Puck's mom burst into tears, Burt became pale and even the police officers looked embarrassed.

"You feel bad now don't you ? You know what ? It's nothing compared to how Noah felt since he got in juvie. It's nothing compared to what he lived there. It's nothing compared to all the nightmares he makes every night reliving what happened. Nothing you can do can erase that, but just so you know, if you try to throw him back to juvie you'll have to throw me there as well." Kurt was all red of anger, he had stepped in front of the police officer who had first talked and stood there as if offering himself to be arrested.

"No one will be arrested today. We just want Noah to tell us his story and if it's true he'll be free and the criminal will be condemned more years."

"If it's true ? You mean you don't believe what he said ?" Kurt lifted Puck's shirt suddenly. "You think he did that to himself and on purpose ? Go to hell !"

"Kurt come here." Burt said, motioning his son to come in the kitchen with him.

" I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with Noah. I won't leave him alone while those people won't believe him when he'll tell them the worst part of his life." Kurt said grabbing Puck's arm.

Puck was so grateful to him. Kurt was really fighting for him, was doing everything he could to prevent him from going back to juvie.

"Thanks Kurt." Puck told his friend. Kurt seemed to calm down at Puck's words. They went to sit down on the couch while everyone waited for Puck to talk. One of the policemen put a recorder on the table and switched it on.

"When you want boy." The cop told Puck.

Puck started the story but this time he gave all the details, even more than when he had told it to Kurt. He knew that the more he told the cops, the more would Max get. And the guy deserved so much to stay in jail for the rest of his shitty life. So Puck said everything. He told them what Max told while he was raping him. Told them what he threatened to do him if he complained to anyone. He told them how tenderly the guy spoke to him. He also told them what he did to his cell mate when he had learned that he tried to treat his scars. He explained how he had learned that Max payed some guys to hurt him during the day to discover new surprise scars on the evening. At last he even told them how grateful he had felt at the beginning when he had seen that he wouldn't be beaten up by other people, but how he wanted to kill himself at the end because he couldn't stand it anymore.

He grabbed Kurt hand at the last statement because Kurt was the one to prevent him from doing so. Even if they weren't friends at all, if Kurt had not existed, hadn't shown him that you could be brave face to anything, Puck would be dead right now. He would have either killed himself in juvie or done it after it, not being able to handle the memories of what he had endured. He didn't know if Kurt was aware of that fact. He resolved himself to tell him later for him to know how grateful he was. When he looked around the room everyone's face was pale, his mother was crying and Kurt had tears on his cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you all for reviewing it's wonderful to see how much you like my story !**

**Here's chapter nineteen, i hope you'll enjoy it, we'll see some people from New Direction, it's been a long time since we last saw them !**

**Love you all !**

**(Oh, i don't own glee but when you see what i do to Puck and Kurt i think it's better this way ...)**

**Chapter 19:**

"Thank you Noah, we will do everything to make it easier for you. You can go now, we need to talk to you mother." One of the cops said.

Puck stood up and walked away, not looking anyone in the eyes, Kurt followed him and they climbed back the stairs to go to his room.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He finally said.

"Why are you sorry ?"

" I oblige you to be there every time I tell all this story and I know it's hard for you to hear it but I just can't tell it if I'm alone."

"Hey don't be sorry, you lived it I can handle hearing you." Kurt reassured Puck.

"You know, if I didn't kill myself it's thanks to you. I'd have done it if I hadn't known how brave you had always been. That meant that I could try to be as brave as you." Puck explained. Kurt didn't say a thing, he just looked at him with the same strange look he'd had two days ago.

After a long silence Puck finally said. "

"I think we should go and see the glee club before they learn what happened to me. If you want it of course." He added when he saw Kurt hesitate.

"Yes I think we should, they look worried for us." Kurt started to move towards the door but Puck did not move.

"We'll go back in San Francisco right ?" He asked uncertain. Kurt turned back to him.

"When all of this is over, yes we will." Kurt answered.

" I don't think I could stay there when everyone knows what... what happened." Puck said his voice shaking. Kurt went closer to him and hugged him.

"We don't know if everyone will know, besides, I can't stay here and there's no way I'm going back to San Francisco without you." Kurt comforted him. Puck smiled weakly.

"Okay, let's go." They went downstairs and told everyone they were going to school to see their friends.

Once in the parking lot of McKinley high neither of them moved.

"We can do it." Kurt said to give courage to both of them.

"I guess we can." They hopped out of the car and walked to the school entrance, everyone was in class at that time so they had no trouble going to the choir room.

They sat next to each other and remained silent. It felt weird to be back here. When the school bell rang Puck felt something constrict in his chest. He didn't know if it was eagerness or worry or fear but it was not pleasant.

" I don't think I can make it Kurt." Puck said feeling more and more troubled.

"We can go if you want to." Kurt answered softly.

The door opened to let appear Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Tina. They entered without noticing who was there, but when they saw them they just stopped and gaped. Less than five seconds after that, all New Direction was gathered at the entry of the room.

"Hey guys, what's happening ? Just enter so that we can..." Mr Schue opened wide eyes as well. When nobody spoke Kurt said.

"Hi guys."

"Oh my god Kurt you're here !" Mercedes ran to him and hugged him tightly and dragged him towards the others. Puck felt happy for Kurt since the guy really missed his friends. But Puck felt very much lonely, he had never tried to make real friends among the gleeks.

But instead of hugging everyone Kurt went back to him to make him stand up. The boy had a wide smile on his face.

"It's so great to have you back guys." Mercedes said cheerfully. Everyone was saying something but Puck didn't get what they said. He didn't feel like he belonged here anymore, he felt like an intruder. Kurt looked at him with worried eyes, he went closer to him and whispered.

"Are you okay ?"

" I don't think so, I don't feel like I belong here, I'm gonna wait for you in the car." Puck said before heading at the door. He was walking hastily when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Wait Noah, are you sure you don't want to stay here ? Everyone' happy to see us."

"They're too much I can't handle it, and they're gonna ask me what happened and I can't say it again. Don't worry, I'll just wait for you there, I'll be fine." Kurt looked reluctant but nodded because he had no choice. He hugged him quickly to comfort him and Puck walked to his car.

Kurt walked back to the choir room where everyone was waiting for them.

"What's with him ?" Finn asked.

"It's just not a good day for him."Kurt answered vaguely.

"You can't tell us what happened to him can you ?" Mercedes asked, Kurt shook his head.

"But why did he run after you ? I mean you've always been fighting against each other and suddenly you live together thousands of miles away from here." Quinn asked.

"As you know, Noah's been through terrible things in juvie, when he got out he couldn't stand being here after what happened so he ran away just like me." Kurt explained quickly, he really wanted to check on his friend to see if he was alright.

"Who's Noah ?" Britanny asked.

"And where were you staying ?" Mercedes inquired.

" I can't tell you." Kurt answered embarrassed. Mercedes frowned.

"Why ? I mean, I understand you didn't want to tell us before but now you're back." Kurt sighed, he knew he was about to disappoint everyone.

"We're not staying. We just came because the cops threatened to send him back in juvie. As soon as we sort it out we go back there."

"You can't let us down again !" Rachel said, outraged.

"Stop being selfish Berry, they have both suffered and they both have good reasons for leaving." Quinn said. " I just hope you'll come and see us sometimes." Kurt nodded.

"Of course we will."

"Do you really live together." Santana asked curiously.

"Yes we do. But we're not boyfriends Santana." He added when he saw the look in her eyes.

"But he said you were." She stated.

"It was a joke okay ?" Kurt frowned.

" I really can't imagine Puckerman joking about being gay." Mercedes said.

"Well he's changed in juvie, I wouldn't be able to live with him if he hadn't." He looked at everyone to challenge them of saying something more about the subject, but no one said a thing. "As much as I really love talking to you I'm gonna go check if Noah's alright, he really had a hard day"

Everyone nodded and Mercedes hugged him one last time.

"Come back soon boo." She told him. Kurt nodded, waved goodbye to everyone and left the room.

There were more people in the corridors and they all looked at him in a weird way. When he reached the parking lot Kurt didn't notice the few jocks approaching him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Look who's back here ! Our favorite little faggot." Karofsky said. There were three other jocks with him, Azimio and two others Kurt didn't know. "We've been missing you you know ? There was no one who was worth being thrown in a dumpster after you left."

"Don't raise your hope, I'm not staying." Kurt replied, still walking away. Karofsky walked faster and stopped in front of him, the other jocks made a circle around him so that there was no way he could escape.

"You're not going anywhere Hummel. They say you've turned Puckerman gay is that true ?" The big jock asked with a threatening tone.

"So what if it's true ?" Puck asked standing behind Karofsky, no one had seen him approaching. "You're all fuckin' cowards, I saw you avoiding me when I came to my truck, you didn't say anything and you were just waiting for Kurt because he's weaker than you."

"So Puckerman really turned gay ! Look at this cute little couple." Azimio said when Puck broke the circle to come closer to Kurt.

"Personally I don't want any trouble but I'd be glad to punch all your faces just for what you did to Kurt, so does anyone want to taste my guns ?" Kurt was scared, Puck hadn't been violent since he came out of juvie but he knew about his pocket knife and didn't want him to get into more troubles.

"Noah stop please, they're really not worth it." Kurt told him. Puck was still looking at the guys with a threatening glare.

"Yes they are, they're the fuckin' reason why you left." Puck said angrily. "So d'you wanna taste them ? Some say I became crazy in juvie, if you wanna check you just have to try and lay a single finger on Kurt." The jocks didn't look so proud, they shot glances at each other.

"Why d'you protect him ? You've always bullied him just like us." One of the two jocks Kurt didn't know asked.

"Because he's worth better than the three of you, now fuck off before I really get angry." Puck said. There was a little crowd around them now and no one dared to say anything.

" I've never believed that you went crazy after juvie, gay probably but not crazy." Karofsky said.

"So you really wanna mess with me Dave ?" Puck asked in a threatening tone.

"Actually I wanted to mess with your adorable boyfriend but you just stopped us from doing so."

"Anyone who messes with Kurt messes with me." Puck said grabbing Kurt's arm. Kurt had no idea what to do, he really didn't want the situation to deteriorate.

"Noah please just drop it and let's go." Kurt tried again.

" I already told you you're not going anywhere faggot !" Karofsky stated again, Puck clenched his fists and walked towards the jock with a threatening step. Kurt looked around to see if there was any teacher there to help them but knew that even if there were, they wouldn't react.

"Don't you fuckin' dare talking to him that way or I'll rip your head off and I swear I can do it !" Puck said, his head inches away from Karofsky's. The boy panted but didn't move backward.

He regained his self-confidence when Azimio and the two other jocks grabbed Puck by the shoulders to move him away from David.

"You don't look as proud as you did seconds ago Puckerman !" Karofsky said.

"You're just cowards ! Four against one, really ? Even saying you're cowards is insulting cowardice itself !" Kurt shouted at them.

"Oh look your boyfriends stands up for you isn't it cute ? Kiss him to comfort him Puckerman he looks all shaken." Puck shot a death glare to Karofsky.

"The fuck I'm not kissing Kurt" Puck stated angry, and Kurt couldn't do but feel hurt at the statement.

True the circumstances weren't ideal. True he had always known that Puck was straight. But since a little while their relationship had changed and they had gotten closer to each other. He had always known that there would never be anything more than friendship between he and Puck. But he had always had a utopian side to tell him that maybe Puck could be feeling something for him. After all he's been the only one to run after him. Puck had never told the story to anyone before Kurt and he had admitted that Kurt was the only one who could take away the bad memories. He had even told a guy that they were together one night in a bar. Puck thought that Kurt didn't remember but he did and was really glad for that.

"Oh look you hurt him." Karofsky stated in a false afflicted tone.

"He didn't freakin' hurt me now leave us alone for Christ's sake !" Kurt said pissed off before walking towards Karofsky, slapping him right in the face and walking towards Puck's truck. Puck followed him hastily and when they were in the truck he said.

"Wanna get killed or something ?"

"Oh go to hell Noah !" Kurt stated irritated. Puck looked at him while Kurt struggled to keep his head turned to the window.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry okay ? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me for Christ's sake why does everyone think I'm hurt ?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe because if it was written on your forehead with huge red letters it would be less obvious ?" Puck stated.

"Well I'm not, so sorry if it hurts your ego." Kurt lied annoyed.

"It's not about my ego Kurt. Look, it's not that I didn't want to kiss you, that I was disgusted or anything, it's just that given the circumstances it wasn't at all appropriate." Puck explained.

Kurt had no idea what to think of this. Did it mean that Puck wanted to kiss him or not ? It didn't mean anything. Kurt kept on pouting on his seat looking out the window. Puck didn't try to argue any more since Kurt had clearly shown he was not going to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little chapter based on Kurt's feelings. The previous ones were hard for Puck so i thought that it would be nice to let him breathe a little. It's not exactly a light chapter but it's a break for Puck.**

**I hope you enjoyed it !**

**Thanks for all your reviews, i love to see i got reviews during the night and during the day and everytime !**

**love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I update this chapter much earlier than usually because i needed to ak you some questions (they're in the author note after the end of the chapter) and i need the answers quickly so ...**

**I really really hope you'll like this chapter (if you don't like this one i don't know why you're reading...)**

**=)**

**Chapter 21:**

When he opened his door, Puck directly noticed there was something off in the house. There was one more officer in the living room and his mom was crying.

"Ah, boys you're here." The new officer said, Puck shot him a questioning gaze.

"What's happening ? Why's my mom crying ?" He inquired hastily.

"Well, we received orders and as long as we've not proven your statement we have to keep you locked up." The cop said. Everything collapsed within Puck. He was going back there. He was going to die.

"You... you can't do that I haven't done anything." Was all he could say.

"You didn't intend school and left your parents' home."

"We'll never let you do that ! You've heard what they did to him right ?" The cop nodded at Kurt's statement. "And you still want to send him there ? Are you insane or something ? If you sent him back there it would be as though you were killing him with your bare hands !" Kurt shouted.

"This boy has suffered more than anyone ever should, and he suffered all this while he was under your guard, are you stupid enough to do the same mistake again ?" Burt asked. Puck felt his heart growing warm, both Hummels were there fighting for him.

"I know what he's been through but I have orders I can't do but obey them. If there was something else to do I'd do it but I can't." The officer said, taken aback by so vehement reactions.

"Yes there's something you can do, you can take him to the hospital now, make all the tests and once done let him sleep here with his family." Burt stated. The officer remained silent for a few minutes. Puck hadn't really thought of other options, he had just been feeling desperate by what he was about to live.

" I need to call my superior." The officer said before leaving outside the door.

"Thank you really much I can't … There's no way I'm going back there tonight." Puck told them grateful.

"And there's no way we're letting you either." Burt said. Puck had never really spoken to Kurt's dad and knew that the man had all rights to hate him but he was there fighting for him like a dad would do for his son.

"My superior said it was okay if we leave for the hospital right now." The officer told Puck when he came back.

"I'm going with you." Kurt said, grabbing Puck's arm.

"I don't think so son, Puck needs to be with his mother now." Burt stated. Puck panicked, he hadn't prepared himself for all of that, they were going to take samples and examine him and touch him and...

"No, mom I don't want you to see all of that it will be too hard for you to handle. I want Kurt to come with me, please Mr Hummel." Puck said. There was just no way he could handle it without Kurt's hand in his. Burt thought about it for a while.

"It will be hard for you, if you want Kurt to be there he will just as you were for him." Kurt's dad agreed. Puck gave him a weak smile. He walked towards his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'll come back just when we're done mom don't worry." He told her. She let out a little sob before letting him go.

"Be brave son." She told him when he was about to leave outside the door.

"I'll try mom thank you." The officer opened the back door of his car to let them in. "Thank you for being there Kurt." He told his friend.

"I already told you that even if you wanted you couldn't get rid of me." Kurt answered simply.

The rest of the ride they remained silent and it gave Puck time to think. It was crazy how things had collapsed quickly. He had woken up this morning in Kurt's arms in San Francisco, perfectly happy, and now he was in a police car on the edge of going back in juvie.

When they were waiting to get into the white room where he would be examined, Puck turned to Kurt.

"Will you come and visit me if I go back to juvie ?" He asked him. Kurt frowned.

" I won't because you're absolutely not going back there okay ?"

"But if, despite all of that, they send me back there will you visit me ?" Puck was desperate just at the thought of going back there. He barely could live with it outside, how could he live it again without seeing Kurt ?

" I … Yes I promise but I won't let you go back there so there's no need to think about it okay ?" Puck nodded not convinced. Not long after that a nurse came to them and told them to enter the room.

Puck told her that he had been tested but she insisted on doing the HIV test again. She asked him details about what happened and when she checked to see if he was still hurt Kurt turned his head but was still holding Puck's hand for what Puck was really glad. Puck was more than disgusted of being touched there, but he knew it would prove Max guilty so he let the nurse do and she was very soft with him. He told her details of what happened with tears rolling down his cheeks and when his voice quivered Kurt squeezed his hand to show his support.

When the nurse was done, she faced Puck and she had tears in her eyes, it was unlikely that she was used to seeing such things.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. It must have been terrible. I've seen enough to prove what happened, the freak who did that to you won't go away with this." The nurse said, she looked at Kurt and added " You're lucky to have someone to love you and help you go through this."

"I'm... I'm not his boyfriend" Kurt said quickly " I'm just a f-" Before he could end his sentence Puck went down of the bed and kissed Kurt on his lips holding his head softly. Kurt, who was first startled, quickly wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and answered the kiss. When Puck broke the kiss he hugged Kurt tightly.

"I need you so much Kurt. You're so... I can't do anything without you. You're so strong and beautiful, I need to be with you so much." Puck told him tears filling his eyes. "If you want me of course" He added not wanting to force Kurt.

"Of course I want you Noah, I've wanted you for so long. I'll never leave you." Kurt answered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you earlier but I just didn't want to kiss you for the first time because Karofsky asked me to, it would've been wrong."

" I know. And I'm glad you didn't, this one was just perfect." Kurt answered before kissing him again.

Burt entered the room at this moment and Puck just realized that the nurse had left the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt such an … awkward moment." Burt said looking at them. "I just came to inform you that we can go back home now." He added before leaving the room quickly. The two boys looked at each other and laughed a little.

"I'll treat you right, I swear. I'll show you how a true relationship's supposed to be." Puck told the smaller boy who was still in his arms. Kurt smiled.

"I trust you for that." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, here we are ! You were a lot waiting for this happen, i hope you liked it (because i really enjoyed writing it). So, here the Puckurt officially starts !**

**I have two things to ask you now:**

**-First, i am actually writing the very last chapter and i can't decide whether they stay in SF after the trial or if they go back in Lima. I need your opinions so please tell me what you'd like the most because i can't make up my mind.**

**-Second, i'd need advice concerning another fic i'm writing (it's not published yet). i need to find an angry song Puck could have sung when his dad left. In this fic he was eleven when he left and i'm looking for something that could express what he was feeling, something from a band like ACDC or Linkin Park or any rock song that could fit. It would be wonderful if you could help me and i'd virtually hug you !**

**Thanks a lot !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**_

"Will you sleep with me tonight ?" Puck asked Kurt.

"I need to ask my dad first, he didn't really mind us sleeping together this afternoon but now he ran into us kissing I don't know if he'll agree." Kurt explained. He knew his dad would've disagreed in them sleeping together in other circumstances, but everything had changed, he had left home and so much things had happened. Puck kissed him one last time.

"Then go and ask him, I'll wait for you there." Kurt was reluctant in leaving Puck alone after what he just went through, and Puck was reluctant too since none of them seemed to be willing to let the other's hand go.

Finally, Puck let go of Kurt's hand and motioned him to go. Kurt walked at the door and shot one last glance at Puck before closing the door. He found his dad sitting in the corridor just where they were sitting twenty minute before.

"Isn't Puckerman coming with us ?" He asked frowning.

"Yes he is but I wanted to ask you something before we leave."

"Spill." Burt told his son.

"I'd like to sleep with Noah tonight." Burt frowned again. "We've got used to sleeping together even before we decided to be boyfriends, since we only decided of that two minutes ago. But we never had sex don't assume wrong things, we just sleep together that's all."

"Look Kurt, I really like what you're doing for this boy, it's really nice of you but you're going really far to help him now." Burt stated. Kurt looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Wait, are you implying that I'm only doing it to help him ?" Kurt asked scandalized.

"Yes that's what I'm saying, I know how you can be when you want to help someone, you got this from your mother, but as much as this boy's hurt there are other way to help him." Burt explained.

"I want to be with him as much as he wants me ! I wanted him far before knowing there was a risk for him to be thrown back in juvie !" Kurt was outraged now.

"And did you want him before knowing what happened to him ?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't know what to answer to this statement. He had no idea when he had grown feelings for Puck.

" I had a boyfriend before he told me all of that so I have no idea if I had feelings for him before. All I know is that I really want to be with him. He's helped me through many things as well as I have been for him." Kurt tried to explain his dad. Burt sighed.

"You're alike Kurt, you have nothing I common, I know now you really care for each other but when everything will be over you'll realize that. I don't want you to get close to a boy to the point of sleeping with him if I know he'll hurt you in the future."

"I had lots of things in common with my first boyfriend and he hurt me more than anyone ever hurt me dad. Noah's the one who had seen there was something wrong in our relationship, is the one who made Keith go away and I'm really glad he did." Burt winced at hearing his son had been hurt by a boy but Kurt didn't care.

"This guy hurt you ?" Burt inquired.

"Yes he did, all he wanted was to have sex with me and I wasn't ready. Noah heard us and stopped him from forcing me. D'you still think he'll hurt me ? If there's someone who won't ever force me into having sex it's him after all that happened to him." Kurt explained. He had never intended to tell his dad all that but he really needed to now.

"Okay, I kinda get he won't hurt you. But I really think that you should come back home tonight son, you've been gone for so long, I really need to spend time with you, and I think it's the same for Puckerman and his family." Kurt sighed, he had missed his dad so much and knew his dad had missed him even more.

"But we can't sleep without each other dad." Kurt tried for the last time. Burt shook his head.

"You can call him if you want but it'd be better for tonight. Maybe later he'll can come at home but for now let's just sleep your respective beds." Kurt hadn't realized that his dad was still thinking they were staying just like Mercedes.

"We're not staying dad. I'm sorry but just when we went to school I've been kind of attacked by my former bullies. And now everybody knows something happened to Noah. We'll stay here as long as it takes to sort the juvie mess out and then we'll go back where we were." Burt's face faded instantly.

"But you can't leave again, you've already been gone for so long."

"We can't stay here dad, in the letters you said you understood why we had left, you can understand again this time." Kurt told his dad, feeling bad for hurting him again. " I need to go tell Noah we can't sleep together." He added going back in the white room.

When he entered Puck looked at him with a hopeful smile on his lips. Kurt shook his head weakly.

"My dad thinks we should stay with our families tonight." Kurt explained. Puck's smile disappeared.

"But I want to sleep with you, it' been so much of an awful day for us." Puck argued.

" I want it too but we can't. Let's just go home for now, we'll see each other tomorrow." Kurt told him softly. Puck pouted until Kurt took him in his arms and put a peck on his lips.

"I want to go back in SF, there was no one to tell us what we could or couldn't do." Puck said.

" We will, don't worry about that, as soon as everything's over we'll go back and have fun like we used to." Kurt comforted him.

" I wanna see you dance rock again, I didn't tell you but were kinda sexy when you danced it." Kurt blushed a lot.

"Huh... Thank you ?" Kurt answered not sure of what to answer to that statement. Puck smirked at the blush.

"Let's go then." He said heading to the door.

"Noah ?" Kurt called him before he could open the door. Puck turned to look at his friend. "You have no problem with me being a guy right ?" Kurt asked unsure. It had bothered him a little, even if they were really close Kurt had always been certain that he was straight.

"C'mon Kurt, why would I have problem with you being a guy ? You're the best person I've ever met. I already hugged you and slept with you when we weren't together why would it change ?"

" I don't know it's just, you used to be straight so I thought that..."

"It's not about being gay or straight, it's just about you okay ? I won't fall for any hot girl while I'm with you, you're too important for that." Puck told him hugging him again. Kurt felt his heart growing warm at his boyfriend's ? statement.

"So we're like... boyfriends or something." Kurt asked uncertain.

"Something like that I guess." Puck stated with a smile, Kurt smiled back.

They dropped Puck at his place before heading back home. Kurt felt really bad for leaving his maybe boyfriend alone after all that happened. But his dad was right and he needed to be there for him since his health didn't seem to have improved during the last months. Kurt hated himself for worrying his dad so much, when he had left he had only been thinking about himself and his own grief.

During the next couple of days he couldn't see Puck. The boy was constantly called by the police to complete his statement or take pictures of his scars. He didn't spend his whole day at the police station though but when he was not there, Burt found something to occupy Kurt. Kurt knew perfectly well that it was a plot for him and Puck not to leave again. Preventing them from meeting was the best way to keep them in Lima.

Kurt felt really bad because he wanted badly to go back in San Francisco with Puck resuming their life where they stopped it, but he also didn't want to take chance on his father's health and leaving would probably make it worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 22 !**

**i need to add a chapter between this one and the original 23rd so i may be a little bit long to update tomorrow, but it's for your own pleasure so i hope you'll be able to wait.**

**Thanks for your answers to my questions it helped a lot !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here chapter 22, i wrote it just now and a little hastily but i hope you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

"Hi Mr Hummel, is Kurt home ?" Puck asked He hadn't been able to see his boyfriend since the hospital and really needed to, at least hold his hand.

"Hi Puckerman, Kurt is in his room, I'd like to have a talk with you before you go and see him." Burt told him, it wasn't a question and Puck knew the conversation coming would be like super awkward but he nodded anyway. Kurt's dad led him into the kitchen and motioned him to have a seat. The older man sat on the seat opposite to Puck's and joined his hands. Puck would have felt intimidated if he weren't the stud he was.

"So." Burt simply said. The man knew how to be creepy.

"Uh... yes ?" Puck asked uncertain.

"You're my son's boyfriend."

"Yes sir." Puck answered. Puck had never had to meet dads since he had never properly dated any girl. He had dreaded the boyfriend conversation with Burt Hummel but had thought there would be some kind of appointment so that he could get a speech ready, he was not skillful with speeches, even less in front of his boyfriend's scary dad.

"For how long have you been attracted to my son ?" Burt asked. Puck was certain that the older man used 'my son' to show who Kurt belonged to. And concerning the question, what was he supposed to answer ? Was he supposed to tell the man that he was attracted to Kurt since he first time he had a hard-on at hearing him come ? After all he was a man he could understand.

"A long time sir." Puck answered, it was safer.

"Did you run after him because you wanted Kurt to be your boyfriend ?"

"No sir, I went after him because, you know, I couldn't stay here after juvie. I grew feelings for Kurt maybe one month ago." Puck answered in total honesty, his mother had once told him that it was the key to establish a good relationship or some shit like that.

"How do you feel concerning your feelings for my son ?" Wow, was older Hummel some kind of shrink disguised as a mechanic ?

"I... I have a lot of affection for Kurt, I want to make him happy." Oh god that was so lame !

"That's not what I'm asking. How do you feel having feelings for a boy ? You're not gay right ?" Oh that...

"I don't know if I'm gay, all I know is that the only person I want to be with is Kurt. Maybe it makes me bi or pan or something." Puck answered.

"Kurt told me you were gonna leave again." It was not a question but an answer was expected anyway.

"Yes sir."

"And you won't let Kurt down while you're away right ?" Burt asked. So that was the point of the conversation. Puck liked the concern the man showed for his son.

"I promise you I won't sir, I like Kurt far too much for leaving him alone."

"Alright. Because just so you know, if you do I'll have to hunt you down and hang you by your feet until all the blood of your body comes to your head." This threat could have seemed funny if it wasn't for Mr Hummel to not smile in the slightest.

"Yes sir and if you want to know, that's what I'd do to anyone who could hurt Kurt." Puck said trying to gain some sympathy from the man.

"That's good." Burt said. He stood up and motioned Puck to do the same. "Now go and see Kurt."

"Thanks sir." Puck said before entering the door the older man pointed.

"Hey there."

"Hi Puck !" Finn answered. Wait, Finn ?

"Puck !" Kurt said running to him. He hugged him slightly. "Finn doesn't know, let's keep it that way." He whispered in Puck's ear.

"Wow, you guys really got close !" Finn said at the sight of the hug.

"What are you doing here Hudson ?" Puck asked, a little more sharply than expected.

"Playing video games with Kurt, he kicks ass at xbox !" Finn answered.

"Of course he does !" Puck said. "Your dad wanted to talk to me"Puck stated looking at Kurt.

"Really ? What did he want ?" Kurt asked still kicking Finn's ass on Mario.

"You really can't guess ?" Puck asked sitting next to him on the couch. Seriously, the guy had a couch in his room !

"Oh that..." Kurt said. "How was he ?"

"Scary, creepy, but nice in the end." Puck answered, rubbing Kurt's thigh softly to distract him from the game.

"What was the conversation about ?" Finn asked eyes stuck on the TV.

"Some stuff you know, with threats and everything."Puck answered vaguely.

"Stop that !" Kurt said blushing shoving Puck's hand away. Puck laughed.

"Oh yeah I see, I had this kind of conversation with Burt." Finn said. Puck was startled, Kurt had never dated Finn had he ? He looked at Kurt expectantly but the smaller boy only quirked both eyebrows.

"Finn, ain't you hungry ?" Puck asked his ex best friend.

"Now you talk about it... I'm gonna grab some snacks." He said before standing up. As soon as he left the room Puck jumped on Kurt and kissed him deeply.

"So what is it about Finn having a boyfriend conversation with your dad ?" Puck asked.

"Do you really think you're my only boyfriend ?"Kurt teased.

"You'd better tell me what it is about if you don't want Finn to run into us in a very suspicious position." Puck said his legs on each side of Kurt's lap kissing his boyfriend.

"Stop this ! Alright, he just didn't know what we were talking about ! Everyone at school thinks you broke my heart since you know, the jocks incident, so he assumed that dad was yelling at you that's all." Kurt explained.

"That's much better." Puck said, pecking Kurt on the lips one last time before Finn went down the stairs with snacks all over his crossed arms.

"Hey guys, I thought you might be hungry as well." He simply said before letting himself fall on the couch.

That's how the tender boyfriends afternoon Puck had planned turned into an xbox day between bros. Every now and then they managed to get rid of Finn for a few minutes to make-out properly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 :**

After that, the two boys were not able to see each other for a few days. Puck had to go to the police station to complete his statement everyday and when he was not there, Burt found something to occupy Kurt. Kurt knew that it was some plot for the two not to see each other so that they could not leave together again. On the third day of not seeing Puck, Kurt couldn't even call him since he had forgotten his charger in San Francisco. He hadn't slept a complete night for days and knew that it was probably the same for Puck if not worse. Kurt was lying on his bed, with the bad thoughts turning in his head and the lack of sleep he thought he was becoming crazy. So it was no surprise when he started to hear strange noises coming from his closet.

He raised his head to listen but knew perfectly well there was nothing in his closet that could produce any noise. He laid again and closed his eyes to forget about it. Yet the noise didn't stop and it was annoying Kurt more and more. He went to his closet, opened the door but as expected there was nothing in here that could explain the noise.

He heard it once again and realized that it came from the little window that lead to his closet. He opened it and received something in his head that fell on the floor. Looking down he noticed that it was a backpack, looking up again two legs were coming inside his bedroom followed by Puck's body and head.

"Hey you !" Puck said taking Kurt in his arms as though nothing weird just happened.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Kurt asked. It's not that he wasn't happy to see his boyfriend, god he was so happy ! But he was scared of being caught.

"I had no more battery on my phone and I needed to see you so ..." Puck explained. Kurt took Puck in his arms and kissed him. "I went to the police station today and the officer told me that they have everything they need." Puck said grinning.

"I'm really happy for you." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Thanks ! It means that we can go back to San Francisco, my bag is already packed !" The mohawk boy looked happier than Kurt had ever seen him. Kurt felt suddenly bad.

"I don't know Noah." Kurt told him vaguely. Puck's wide smile faded.

"How come you don't know ? We've already talked about it tons of times and you always agreed !" Puck looked on the edge of anger and Kurt could easily understand why.

"It's just... My dad is not well and I can't let him down now." Kurt explained.

"He was worse when you left the first time and he's still alive and better ! You can't fuckin' let me down now !" Puck was obviously upset.

"Its not just that, just because they've all they needed doesn't mean that you can leave miles away."

"Don't try to find stupid pretexts not to leave ! I asked the officer and he told me that as long as he can contact us we can be away until the trial. But you don't wanna leave ? Fine ! But don't think I'm gonna stay there for you coz' I'm not, I can't fuckin' stand this place anymore and you perfectly know that, you can't ask that from me !" Puck was clearly really angry and the events of the last few days didn't make it better.

"I'm sorry Noah but it's just-"

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to come with me and leave just as we did before ! You promised me Kurt ! You fuckin' promised me we'd leave as soon as possible and now it is and you don't want anymore !" Kurt felt tears filling his eyes as he realized that he was letting Puck down. But he just couldn't play with his father's health.

"Noah, I … I know I'm being unfair but I just can't leave right now without warning him."

"You already told him you were not staying ! He understood why you did that once, he can understand that again ! Fuck Kurt d'you really want to spend your life in a place where everyone's laughing and picking on you when it's not beating you up ? You're too good for this town Kurt you can't stay here." Puck said the last words tenderly and desperately and Kurt's heart broke when he realized that he had already taken his decision. He took his boyfriend in his arms and hugged him tightly for the last time before a long time.

"I'm gonna miss you Noah." Kurt said with tears rolling down his cheeks. " I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Then come with me, we'll live like before we received my mother's letter." Puck was almost imploring.

"I can't but I promise you that as soon as my father's better-"

"Stop promising things Princess they can be too hard to fulfill." Puck cut him off.

"I'll send you letters and I'll call you as soon as you get there." Kurt promised. Puck didn't answer but kissed him passionately. Kurt answered the kiss, holding Puck's shirt tightly as though he'd never let him leave. But he knew perfectly well that it would be unfair and selfish to ask him to stay.

" I gotta go if I don't want to miss my bus." Kurt knew that Puck was grieving a lot. "Take care of yourself while you're here, I won't be there to hold your back." Kurt nodded sniffling and brushing the tears off his cheeks and eyes. He didn't want Puck to remember him like a crying boy.

"Take care of you too." Kurt told him, his voice breaking. Puck kissed him one last time and that was final. He turned on his heels and went back in the closet. Kurt watched him as he climbed the window and disappeared in the night.

After Puck left, Kurt felt worse than when he had left for the first time. He was back to the starting point. He was in Lima, the place he hated the most on earth, stuck at his place with his dad, Carole and Finn. He was going to go back to school, knowing perfectly well that the bullying would be worse than before, what happened a few days before was just a taste of what he would have to go through. And what's worse was that Puck would not be there to protect like he had done since he had joined him. They had gotten closer the last few months, it was like heaven after Kurt broke up with Keith, well it was the other way round but the result was the same.

At first they were really good friends, then they started to sleep together and Kurt had been impressed how Puck enjoyed it. Finally they had become boyfriends and Kurt just couldn't believe his luck, but it had lasted for only four days during which they couldn't see each other.

And now Kurt didn't even know if they were still together or not. Puck had been really upset by Kurt's decision and the smaller boy couldn't blame at all. He had promised him, had given his word and just broke it, leaving Puck very much alone in one of the darkest period of his life.

In fact, Kurt's situation was even worse than when he left in the first place since he knew he could not leave that easily without endangering his father's health.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt like ruining everyone's mood so i decided to update this chapter earlier...**

**I'm joking, i just had to rewrite a part of this chapter since i hadn't written the previous one when i wrote this one.**

**i hope you're not upset by Kurt's decision...**

**Love you all very much !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Kurt waited until the beginning of the following week to go back to school. It was really hard to get used again to living with his family and not being free of doing whatever he wanted. And Lima was a very small town there was nothing exciting to do. He could spend time with Mercedes, but even the one he had considered as his best friend seemed less close to him than the people he had been living with for two months.

So, on Monday, he took his SUV and drove to school. No one knew he was staying, not that he wanted to surprise them, he didn't give a damn about how happy they were going to be. He just hadn't bothered telling them. On Saturday morning he had gone to the Puckerman's house to find a devastated woman. He had explained her that Puck had left again, that it was the best for him and that he would come back for the trial. When she had asked Kurt why he was still here, the boy explained everything and told her how bad he felt for leaving him alone even though he knew that he was going to be okay.

Everyone shot him weird glances during the whole day, as if he were a ghost or something like that. He ignored them with his chin high as he had always done. It was something he had stopped doing in San Francisco, he did not need to show how confident he was since no one judged him. When it was glee club time, everyone hugged him as he entered the room, they looked all happy to have him back and they all sang together. Kurt felt a pinch in his heart when no one asked him about Puck for the first half of the hour. Yet they all looked sad when he told them the mohawk boy's decision. They tried several times to extort him the place where they had been staying but he never gave them anything not even a hint.

Surprisingly, he was not bullied the whole day, he took that on the fact that none of the jocks had noticed him, even though Karofsky had given a weird look when he had walked by him. Mercedes had stuck around him all day long and Kurt had tried not to show her how distant he felt from everything.

When he was walking back to his SUV after last class he found Karofsky waiting leaning against the dumpsters. Kurt tried to ignore him, walking past him.

"So you didn't leave with your little friend Puckerman ?" The jock asked following him. Kurt turned on his heels to face him.

"It looks pretty obvious but not that you could conclude it by yourself since your brains work too slowly for that." Kurt answered sharply before resuming his walk.

"Why didn't you leave with him ?" Karofsky asked.

"Why don't you just mind you own damn business Karofsky ?"

"So this is true ! He broke your little gay heart ! That's what everyone said but I didn't believe you had such poor tastes for men !" Karofsky said. Kurt understood now why was everyone giving him weird looks.

"Noah never broke my heart if you want to know and I didn't leave for personal reasons. Now leave me alone." Kurt answered before entering his car.

As he left, Kurt saw Karofsky smirking at him in a very creepy way. What the hell was that about ? Since when was Karofsky interested in Kurt's personal life ? It's not as if had intended to hurt him, it was to grab news and that was even creepier.

After one week of school, the back to normal life was killing Kurt. He called Puck every night and they talked a lot but Kurt felt something different in Puck's voice and he knew that Puck was still feeling betrayed even if he didn't want to let Kurt know about it.

On Wednesday Puck had told him that he had sent a letter to Kurt since there were things he wanted to tell him but since he was a stud, he could not tell them out loud. Kurt smiled at that statement and looked forward for the letter. It was true that they never talked about feeling on the phone, the only time they had talked about it was at the hospital.

So on Saturday Kurt jumped on the mailbox to see if Puck's letter had arrived. He found it there and ran to his basement to read it. He hadn't felt that excited since Puck had kissed him for the first time.

_Kurt,_

_I'm back where we used to live. The others are not back from holidays so I'm on my own._

_Nothing's changed here, there's even some flour on the kitchen floor from when we made pancakes. I'm getting bored here but nothing's worse than Lima. In fact, things have changed, you're not here and I have to sleep on my own. You'd hate to see the bags under my eyes since I can't manage to sleep more than four hours a night. _

_Keith-the-jerk tried to come back on Tuesday to "apologize", I punched in the face and told him that you were with me now and that he could go fuck himself. He didn't look so happy but left._

_Who's got the best boyfriend ever ?_

_I hope you're dad's doing better so you can join me here._

_miss you._

_Noah._

Kurt had a big smile on his face when he finished reading Puck's letter. It was so Puck-like to punch Keith. And Puck said they were still boyfriends so he wasn't that upset. This letter was a little light to enlighten Kurt's dark days. He quickly took a pencil and a paper to answer Puck.

_Noah,_

_I'm really glad to see that you're back safe and sound. I miss you so much it seems as though I hadn't seen you for one year. I'm back to school and things have never been so flat. I'm not having fun anymore in glee club and in other classes. The only good thing is that everyone's stopped bullying me for some reason. Karofsky asked me a lot of questions but never hurt me which is kind of creepy. I'm really glad you punched Keith, even if I hate when you're violent, he's been a real jerk. I'm forcing my dad to eat healthy food and take his medication, I think he'll go better in a week or two hopefully._

_I miss you a lot, I'm becoming crazy alone in my room._

_ Kurt._

And that was true. Kurt didn't give a damn anymore about school, or glee club or anything.

As day passed, the only thing he was worried about was his father's health and it wasn't just for his father's really felt selfish about it. All he wanted was his father to be healthy again so that he could go back in San Francisco and resume his life where he had left it. He spent his entire days daydreaming about how his life would be if he was there with Puck as his boyfriend. The last few days they had spent in San Francisco were already perfect, and being able to kiss Puck and doing stuff with him would be heaven. When he was with Keith, Kurt already thought he had everything he needed, but thinking back then, there had always been something off, something missing in their relationship. And even if Kurt had barely been with Puck as boyfriends, he could now pinpoint what it was that was missing. Trust. Of course, Kurt had always thought he trusted Keith, but now he knew what real trust was. He'd tell anything to Puck and Puck had already proven he'd tell him anything, even before being boyfriends.

Kurt's phone buzzed, interrupting his trail of thoughts. He grabbed his mobile from his nightstand and saw it was a text from an unknown number.

_Meet me at the bleachers tomorrow at ten._

Kurt read the text again, trying to figure out who would want to meet him, but there was no hint to help him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25:**

The next day Kurt went to school as usual, feeling lonely and empty. Before everything happened, he'd never even imagined he could one day feel lonely because of Puck's absence, but now, Puck was the only thing he could think about. Kurt was walking towards the cafeteria trying to imagine what Puck was doing right now. There was a big jet lag between Ohio and California. Puck was likely to be sleeping right now, if he managed to.

"Why didn't you come at the bleachers ?" Kurt turned around to see if the sentence was addressed to him. He found Karofsky staring at him with … Sadness in his eyes ?

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I sent you a text for you to meet at the bleachers and you didn't come." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"First of all, I had no idea who the hell was sending this text to me, and second of all, I wouldn't have come if I had known it was you." Kurt answered, his chin higher than ever. Karofsky's sadness faded to turn into anger.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you have come ?

"Maybe because entering the lion's den on purpose to be beaten up is not something I usually do ?" Kurt answered sharply.

"I haven't fuckin' touched you since you came back !" The jock snapped back.

"So what ? You're proud of refraining yourself from bullying me ? What do you want a candy as reward ?"

"I just fuckin' wanted to talk to you ! Why are you such a bitch at me ?"

"Maybe because you've made my life a living hell for so long that I had to leave ? I don't know why I'm even talking to you now !" Kurt was really getting pissed by this conversation.

"But you stayed. I told you to stay and you did." Karofsky stated and Kurt could really not believe it.

"You really think I stayed because you told me to ? Unbelievable ! I only stayed because of my ill dad, I'd be gone long ago if it was only for you ordering me to stay !"

"I'd like to be your boyfriend Kurt." Karofsky almost whispered, but loud enough for Kurt to hear it, it made his stomach flip.

"Is this some kind of really bad joke ? Cause I'm not amused in the slightest." Kurt snapped.

"It's not a joke Kurt, I really like you, that's why I didn't want you to leave again." Karofsky explained. Kurt winced at the only idea of the jock getting near him.

"And cornering me with your dumb friends to order me to stay before insulting Noah and I is your way to woo me ?" Kurt was scandalized by Karofsky's behavior.

"I just wanted to... I didn't want you to leave again." Karofsky mumbled.

"You know what ? Drop it, I'll never be with you and I'll leave again so just keep on being the dumbest jock ever because feelings are really not made for you." Kurt couldn't stop himself from bitching at the jock.

"But you're alone too." Karofsky stated.

"If by alone you mean single, sorry but I'm not, now leave me alone for Christ's sake." Kurt told him before resuming his walk towards the cafeteria.

Everything was already getting worse since Puck had left, but that was the icing on the cake. Karofsky was just the guy that Kurt hated the most after Keith and he wanted to be his boyfriend ? What had Kurt done to attract all the worst jerks around ? He had spent like his entire life looking forward to meet someone attracted to him and all of sudden all the jerks around wanted him. But Kurt had Puck now, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him, even though Puck was miles away from him. He wouldn't tell his boyfriend about it, it would only worry Puck and right now he needed to free his mind from all worries.

Kurt spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Karofsky, which was hard of a task since the jock seemed to be following him everywhere he went. Kurt found it creepy but didn't tell anyone about it since he had no one to tell. He closed himself a little more to the rest of the people in Lima. He tried not to show it, tried to talk to everyone like he did before learning for Karofsky.

"Hey buddy, are you okay ?" Burt asked when Kurt went back home.

"Yes dad I'm okay, why ?" Kurt answered genuinely.

"It's just... You look kinda … off." Burt explained.

"I'm just tired, it was a long day that's all."

"Okay, you should go rest in your room before dinner." Kurt nodded.

"You're right dad." He kissed his dad on the cheek and walked to his room.

The following days nothing remarkable happened. Kurt knew that Mercedes was worried about him but she didn't show it, she was far too happy that he chose to stay. Burt was doing better, and Kurt realized that no medication could cure him entirely. They had always had a psychological health in the family and as long as they had no stress, they were healthy.

When he reached school two weeks after Puck was gone, he found Karofsky waiting for him in the parking lot.

"There are no other gays in Lima, you lied to me." The jock told him as soon as Kurt had opened his door.

"I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to be with you either so leave me alone."

"Why did you lie to me ?"

"I never lied to you Karofsky I have a boyfriend, and you're wrong, because I'm the only openly gay guy in this cow town, doesn't mean there are no closet cases, you're a living proof of that." Kurt was absolutely not afraid of talking bitchily to the jock, he had never been and was never going to be.

"Then who's he ?"

" I think I already told you that it's none of your business." Karofsky grabbed Kurt's arm tightly and shoved him against his car.

"As long as it concerns you it's my business." He said with a threatening tone.

"Says who ? You have serious possessive issues Karofsky !" Kurt told the jock sharply. He couldn't move since Karofsky kept a hold on him.

"You fuckin' tell me who your jerk of boyfriend is so that I can beat his ass !" The jock had lifted a threatening fist just in front of Kurt's face.

"You're going to punch me ? Seriously ? You really think that hitting me will make me love you ?"

"Don't you think I'm not gonna hit you, you don't want me, things will be worse than before you left with Puckerman !"

"It won't last long since I'm leaving again !" Without any warning Karofsky's fist landed on Kurt's cheek.

"You're not fuckin' goin' anywhere ! You're staying here with me !" Kurt couldn't help laughing.

"Even if I stayed here I'd never be with you so stop raising your hope and find another gay guy to harass !"

Kurt's phone rang, Kurt looked at Karofsky right in the eyes while grabbing his phone from his pocket and taking the call. The jock was looking at him with ball shaped eyes.

"Hi ?"

"Kurt ? How are you, I couldn't call you yesterday night I fell asleep very early for once." Puck said.

"It's nothing Noah, I'm glad you-" Karofsky took angrily the phone from Kurt's hand.

"Don't you fuckin' talk to Kurt again !" Karofsky shouted in the phone. Kurt struggled to take back his phone.

"What the hell is your problem ? You can hit me as much as you want I don't care but you give me my damn mobile back !" Kurt was shouting, angrier than ever, he wanted Puck to ignore what was going on with Karofsky and here he was, in the middle of a fight.

"Hey guys calm down !" Kurt hadn't noticed that their shouting had attracted a little crowd around them. Mr Schue pushed Karofsky off of Kurt and gave him back his cell phone. The jock ran away, leaving Kurt alone with twenty people looking at him. He lifted the phone to his ear.

"Noah, are you still here ?" He asked unsure.

"Kurt ! What the fuck was that ?" Puck asked scandalized. Kurt knew he'd have to tell a part of the story to his boyfriend so he went away from the crowd and gestured Mr Schue to not follow him.

"It's Karofsky, he's kind of... angry at me for some reason." Puck groaned at the other end of the line.

"You're lying Kurt. Everyday you tell me everything's alright and all of a sudden Karofsky's mad at you ? I don't believe you, tell me what's happening." Puck's tone was soft but severe at the same time.

"It's just Karofsky, you know him he hates me it's just as usual..." Kurt answered.

"And trying to forbid me from talking to you is as usual too ?"

"It's not … I really don't want to talk about it now Noah."

"But I do, you said he was hitting you Kurt ! I'm fuckin' not letting him hurt my boyfriend without doing anything !" Puck exploded.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's happening, but promise me not to be mad okay ?"

"I can't promise you that but go on." Kurt sighed.

"Karofsky's gay and he wants to... to be my boyfriend." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Is this some joke ?" Puck asked finally.

"That's exactly what I told him. And now he follows me but he never hit me before. I told him that I have a boyfriend but he doesn't believe me and he wants to know who is it. Since I refuse to tell him he gets angry I guess."

"Why don't you tell him you're with me ?" Puck asked, and just at hearing the sentence, Kurt could see Puck frowning.

"Because I'm not going to out you to the whole school Noah !" Kurt explained exasperated.

"Who cares ? I'm not in Lima anymore and I don't plan to come back, unless Karofsky beats you up again. Just tell him and he'll stop punching you." Kurt sighed again.

"Noah, your mother doesn't even know about it and you want to tell the whole school ?"

"Then tell my mother, she already suspects there's something between us." Puck said, and Kurt couldn't believe it.

"I'm not going to go to your house to inform your mother we're together ! Don't worry Noah I can handle it by myself. My dad's health is doing better, I think I'll join you in a week or two." Kurt just wanted to avoid the Karofsky conversation.

"There's no way I'm letting you handle this by yourself ! Karofsky's dangerous I'm not letting him hurt you again ! You tell him you're mine and he'll stop hitting on you !" Puck sounded quite angry.

"Telling him I'm yours, as you phrased it, won't stop him, I'll just stay away from him and it will be okay."

"Kurt, I don't want you to get hurt. I swear if I hear somewhere he has been hurting you I'll rip his fuckin' head off !" They both knew that he had no way to know if Karofsky hurt him but Kurt's heart felt warm when he heard his boyfriend's concern.

"Thanks Noah, I've got to go in class now. We'll talk later ?"

"Of course ! And Kurt, please ask Finn and the other guys if Karofsky messes with you again." Kurt sighed.

"I will don't worry."

"Bye Princess."

"Bye Noah." Kurt hang up and sighed. He was tired of talking to Puck only on phone. He was tired of facing the jocks everyday and most of all he was tired of Karofsky.

"Kurt can I talk to you ?" Kurt turned to find Mr Schue standing awkwardly behind him. He had heard all they had said.

"This was a private conversation, you had no rights to listen !" Kurt said outraged.

"I know and I'm sorry I needed to talk to you so please follow me to my office." Kurt sighed but followed his teacher.

Once they were both sitting in Mr Schue's office the teacher looked at Kurt with an exasperating concern.

"You wanted to talk ?" Kurt asked when the teacher didn't say anything. He knew he was being insolent but didn't care, Mr Schue had no rights to eavesdrop their conversation.

"I wanted to talk about Puck." Kurt couldn't believe it.

"So I get attacked by some dangerous jock and all you want to talk about is Noah ? Really ?" Mr Schue sighed.

"I heard your conversation Kurt, I didn't mean to but I did. I have to say that it surprised me but I think it suits Puck very well, he seemed to really care about you."

"of course he does, that's what boyfriends do." Kurt answered still exasperated.

"Look Kurt, I heard that you were planning to go back and rejoin Puck. I know what you live right now is not easy but is it really the best decision ?"

"Not easy ? Haven't you just seen what Karofsky was doing to me ? And I guess you heard when I told Noah why he acts like this." Mr Schue nodded. "He's a damn psycho he won't leave me alone. When you add it to the other slushie facials I get everyday by the other jocks and the looks I get in the streets, I think I can say that life here is just unbearable for me." Mr Schue could do nothing but nod at this.

"Don't you think you could ask Puck to come back here, and you'll live it together instead of being alone."

"Noah has ten times more reasons for not being able to live here anymore. I'll never ask him to come back, as I couldn't ask him to stay for me."

"You can't tell me what happened to him right ?" Kurt shook his head.

"All I can tell you is that we won't be away forever, we'll come back for the trial, I think you'll know, by this time, what it is about." Mr Schue nodded.

" I heard why you were staying here. I'm not telling you to leave right now. I'd never tell you that since I don't think it's the best solution. However, what you're doing is not a good thing Kurt. I know you want to be good by helping you dad to get better, but by doing this you're only making him dependent on you and he will be even sadder when you'll leave again." When the teacher's words penetrated Kurt's brain he realized what he was doing.

" I guess you're right." Mr Schue nodded slowly.

"For now, concerning Karofsky, I don't think we can do anything for what happened this morning but if he goes on harassing you sexually just tell me and I'll do anything to get him expelled."

"Okay, thanks Mr Schue." Kurt said before standing up. He was talking more about what the teacher had told him about his dad than about the Karofsky issue.

"And Kurt, please, think a lot before deciding to leave again. I didn't tell you that because I wanted to but because I had to for your dad's and your own sake. I absolutely don't want to be the one who will decide you to leave."

_But you are._ Kurt thought before leaving the Spanish teacher's office.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26:**

Kurt dropped his pen. He considered reading it again, but knew that, if he did, he would tear it up and throw it in the trash.

He had written a letter for his dad, knowing that he would leave very soon. At first he wanted to face his father while saying all that but he didn't have the strength to see his dad's reaction.

He had decided to leave Saturday morning, this way he would end the school week and say goodbye to everyone. Of course, he wouldn't tell them he was leaving, they would all try to prevent him from doing so and his dad would know for sure.

It was Thursday night, his bags were already packed and hidden inside of his closet for nobody to suspect anything. Mr Schue would feel awfully guilty, Kurt was certain of that, but he would write a word for him in the next letter.

Friday happened to be the longest day Kurt had ever lived. The knowing that he was going to see Puck the day after made it go slower every second. His friends had become used again to seeing him everyday and didn't suspect anything, for which he was glad. His first days at school after he came back were punctuated by gleeks talking to him into making him change his mind, it was quite annoying. The rumor of what happened when the jocks had attacked Puck and him had gone through each mouth the school counted and had generated different reactions. Mercedes had told him not to be sad, that obviously Puck had not changed as he thought he had and that he should just forget about this asshole. Santana was more certain that Puck was gay than ever and she informed as much people as she could.

Kurt didn't react to all of this, he had no idea what everyone knew and was aware of how true events could turn into fooleries after being modified by everyone. He tried to shut the rumor concerning Puck because, even though Puck didn't seem to care being outed to the whole Lima, Kurt knew that he would have to come back eventually and didn't want Puck to have to face everyone's stares while he would have to go through the trial.

He hadn't told Puck he was going back to San Francisco, he wanted to surprise him. He didn't manage to sleep that night, he was too eager to reach slumbers. He spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about the following day;

When Saturday morning appeared Kurt took the letter out of his desk drawer and dropped it on his bed. He then took his bag and went out of the house the same way Puck had two weeks and a half before. He walked to the bus station joyful, there was almost no one in the streets except for the early morning workers. Kurt had always loved to be up at dawn, everything looked beautiful and new for once. But in Lima everything was gray and cold.

When he reached the bus station it was too early for the bus to arrive so he sat there waiting.

"Goin' somewhere ?" Kurt turned his head to find Karofsky approaching him.

"What the hell are you doing here ? I don't want to see you !" Kurt told the jock coldly.

"I thought I had already been clear on the point that you weren't gonna leave."

"You've been clear enough for making me want to leave even more thank you." Kurt answered sharply.

"You're not leaving Kurt, you're staying here with me I've been waiting here since yesterday when I saw how you said goodbye to that black chick. See ? I know you very well."

"You're just a creepy psycho to me Karofsky, you can tell me whatever you want I'm leaving anyway so stop wasting your time and fuck off." Kurt was pissed off, he never swore, but really Karofsky didn't leave him much choice.

However, the jock didn't seem to be giving up this soon, he walked closer to Kurt until he was just in front of him.

" I don't wanna get angry at you once more but you're not making it easy, just stand up and come with me."

"I'd never go with you, if you don't want to get mad at me just leave me alone." Karofsky's face turned angry, he grabbed Kurt by the collar and lifted him so that he was standing up on his feet. "Take off me you freak !" Kurt shouted.

"You're rejoining Puckerman ain't you ?" Karofsky asked his free fist clenched.

"Yes I am and he wasn't lying when he said that he had turned crazy so you'd better not mess with me if you don't want him to punch you, he already beat up my ex boyfriend, it wasn't nice to see." Kurt made it up quickly, hopeful that Karofsky was afraid of Puck.

"So you don't have a boyfriend anymore ?" The question startled Kurt.

"I'll never be your damn boyfriend Karofsky so stop it ! And yes I do have a boyfriend."

"You're being pathetic ! Puckerman doesn't want you he made it clear but I do want you." That statement achieved to irritate Kurt.

"Yes Noah wants me and he's my boyfriend, now you know that you can go to hell and leave me alone because even if you were the last guy on earth I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Kurt instantly regretted telling that. He just outed Puck. He just admitted that he was his boyfriend.

Karofsky was now infuriated. He threw Kurt on the floor.

"You're lying ! He doesn't want you ! He thinks you're a freak ! He didn't even want to kiss you !" Karofsky kicked Kurt in the ribs, which appeared to be terribly painful. Yet Kurt wouldn't show it.

"Because you really think he would obey you ? He's far better of a man than you'll ever be !" Kurt managed to shout despite his sore ribs.

" I don't fuckin' believe you and anyway you're staying here far from this asshole !" Karofsky punched Kurt and kicked him again.

"Don't you insult him ! I'll be with him in a few hours and won't ever think of you !" Kurt shouted.

"Stop it now !" A man shouted at Karofsky. He pushed Karofsky off of Kurt and helped the boy to stand up.

Kurt hadn't noticed that the bus had arrived and it was the bus driver who was helping him.

"You need to go to the hospital young boy." Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm okay, and I need to take this bus anyway."

"You ain't goin' anywhere ! You're staying ! You won't see him again !" Karofsky struggled to reach Kurt's arm.

"Shut the hell up and fuck off !" The bus driver shouted at Karofsky before helping Kurt to get in the bus. "Are you okay son ?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yes, thanks a lot, I didn't know how to get rid of him."

The ride was not pleasant at all, every time there were holes on the road Kurt felt his ribs aching. The bus driver managed to ride smoothly but it still hurt. The passengers had seen what had happened and some people helped Kurt to clean his face. There was nothing too do for his ribs though, so Kurt resolved to go to the hospital once in SF to get at least some painkillers.

_Dad,_

_I'm gone again. I already told you I would but I hope I didn't let you hope I would stay by not leaving the same time as Noah._

_I would have liked to tell it all to you but I couldn't face your disappointment so I write this letter. I was staying to make sure that you were going fine, you're not at the top of your health but I know that Carole will take good care of you._

_I feel sorry for leaving you again but I needed to be with Noah. Now that you know where we stand you can understand that I couldn't stay away from him after what we lived together._

_I know you won't be alone, you have a family to take care of now and you know that I can take care of myself._

_You don't have to worry for me dad, I'll be at the same place as before and I couldn't feel safer than there. I know you were worried about my ex boyfriend but he doesn't live with us anymore and when he came to apologize, Noah told me that he punched him in the face so I don't think he will be back._

_I love you. Take care of you dad._

_Kurt._

There was a tear on the letter when Burt had found it. He knew it must have been hard for Kurt to write it but it was even harder to read it. His son was gone again he didn't know where.

At least, this time he knew there was someone to take care of him and to protect him. He had never trusted Puckerman in his life, but now, after seeing the two boys together, holding hands in hard times and being there for each other, Burt knew that neither of them would end up alone.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys ! I'm really sorry for updating this slowly but I'm not done writing the last chapter and in case I stay stuck for a while I don't want you to wait with nothing so I update the chapters already written every three or four days.**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews they're totally great !**

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter or of the whole story, we're getting close to the end.**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>

"So Kurt's gone too."

"Yes, you asked me to tell you if I had news from Noah, I thought you would like to know about that." Burt explained.

"Thanks a lot I appreciate what you did." Mrs Puckerman said. "Can I ask you a question ?" Burt nodded. "In the letter Kurt says something like 'now that you know where we stand'. What does he mean by that ?"

"Oh Puck didn't tell you ?" The woman shook her head. Burt felt embarrassed now. " Well I don't know if it's my place to tell you about that."

"Please Mr Hummel it can't be more terrible than what happened to my son."

"No it's not terrible at all. It's just embarrassing of a thing to say."

"I have barely talked to my son while he was there I'd just like to know if there's something I should worry about."

"Well, our sons are together. Like boyfriends you know. I ran into them at hospital and saw them kissing." Burt blinked at Mrs Puckerman's reaction. It was the last he expected. She smiled proudly.

" I'm so glad they finally found each other."

"What do you mean by 'finally' ? You have no problem with your son being gay ?"

"Oh please Burt, you must have seen the way Noah looked at Kurt, it was so tender, I didn't know my son was able to have tender feelings towards a person. I just feared that he didn't face them and never admit it to Kurt. I'm so happy to know that they finally have each other." Burt hadn't seen her that happy since he had met her.

"You look like you're not surprised in the slightest, your son is not exactly the type of men you'd say they are homosexual." Burt tried to understand, he had almost always known that Kurt was gay but the Puckerman kid was really unlike his son.

" I know my son and I already suspected something when he ran after Kurt. When I read the first letter and saw how they got along I understood that my son really cared about Kurt." She explained.

"He seems to be very protective of him when you see what he did to that ex boyfriend Kurt has."

"Yes and Kurt is more than protective of him too, he really looked ready to do anything for Noah not to go back to juvie."

" I had never seen my son shouting like that, I have to admit I was quite proud of him."

"You have no issue with our sons being boyfriends right ? Because I know that Noah is not the kind of boy you'd love to be your son's boyfriend." Mrs Puckerman inquired.

"I have to admit that, in other circumstances I wouldn't have liked the two together at all. But I've seen them together, how they stand up for each other, I don't think they could trust each other more than they already do. Finn told me that when they went to school to see their friends, some brainless jocks had been waiting for Kurt to be alone before picking on him. Apparently Noah stood up for Kurt against his former friends. I think he's really changed."

* * *

><p>Puck was lying on his bed, waiting. This had been his main activity for the past two weeks. He knew perfectly well that Kurt wouldn't be back before a long time, his dad had poor health and it wouldn't change in two weeks.<p>

Puck had really felt betrayed by Kurt's decision, he knew the boy and what he was ready to do to help people, but he had given his word they would leave together. And now Puck was alone in San Francisco, more worried than ever. He had intended to go back in Lima to beat the crap out of Karofsky for hurting his boyfriend, but his friends had talked to him into not doing that.

Puck still couldn't believe he had a boyfriend. He had never thought he could be gay or bi. True, he had never found a girl interesting enough to be worth being in a relationship. And it was Kurt. Before going to juvie he had never seen anything in the boy, he was just a gay dude to him and that was all.

During and just after juvie Kurt was his only way to go on and ignore all the crap that was eating him from the inside. But then he wanted to spend all his time with Kurt and it was not only to forget about it, it was because he really liked him, he had grown really attached to the smaller boy.

After that Keith had been the biggest jerk ever and that's when Puck had realized that all he wanted was Kurt to be single, he didn't like the idea of Kurt being with someone else at all. He almost meant it when, at the bar he had told the guy that they were together, it was the same when he had written it in the letters, even if he hadn't admitted it to Kurt. He loved so much to hug him and to sleep with him that it was almost insane.

Puck would have told Kurt that he wanted to be his boyfriend earlier if they hadn't had had to go back to Lima. He would have taken him in a nice place when they would be just the two of them, something romantic like Kurt loved. He had feared Kurt not to want him, to reject him because of what he had done in the past. But Kurt had been clearly hurt when he had refused to kiss him in McKinley, that's what decided Puck to make a move.

Kissing Kurt for the first time in the hospital after being touched everywhere to prove he had been raped was not the most romantic declaration he could have made but he hated when Kurt said he was not his boyfriend. And Kurt had said that it had been perfect.

It was not a question of being gay or bi or straight, it was a question of being with Kurt. All the assholes who didn't see that he was the greatest person on earth were just jealous cowards. Kurt had refused to tell Karofsky that he was his boyfriend, but he wanted so much everyone to know about it. Kurt was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was proud of it.

Here were all the thoughts that circled in Puck's mind ever since he was back in SF.

Puck sighed, he had nothing to do and didn't want to do anything anyway. His life was on hold. It would be so until the end of the trial. He would have to face Max, to tell everything again under Max's gaze. The mere idea of the scene made him want to throw up.

There was the noise of a key in the door. They were all coming back. They were all going to try to cheer him up as they always did. Puck didn't bother moving from his bed. He waited to see them.

However the person he saw was not the one he had expected.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Kurt seemed not to have seen him since he walked past Puck's room quickly with his bags in his hands.

"Kurt ?" Puck asked, he was so happy to see his boyfriend, all he wanted was to kiss him like he had never kissed him.

Yet, it wouldn't be for now since Kurt went into Puck's former room, Puck slept in Kurt's room now, and locked himself in.

"Kurt what the fuck ?" Puck asked from behind the door.

"Nothing I just need to change my clothes they're all dirty."

"I don't give a fuck about your clothes I haven't seen you for more than two weeks c'mon !"

"Just a minute Noah and I'll be there." Puck sighed but waited because he really didn't want to start an argument now that Kurt was back.

Five minutes later Kurt went out of the room. Puck took him in his arms and kissed him deeply shoving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt answered hastily and they stayed like this for a minute or so.

"Wait, you haven't changed your clothes." Puck stated after looking at Kurt.

" I needed to change my shoes they were all dirty." Kurt explained. Puck quirked an eyebrow.

"Five minutes to change your shoes, Seriously ?" Puck grew more suspicious at every second, Kurt was hiding something, his cheeks blushed every time he lied. "What's wrong Kurt ?"

"Nothing, I just needed to drop my bags that's all, why do you want something to be wrong ?"

"Three different excuses in thirty seconds ? And that white powder I have on my hands after touching your face fell from the sky ? Fuck Kurt why d'you lie to me ? I know you call yourself an honorary girl but you never put make up so what are you hiding from me ?" Puck was certain of what had happened but wanted Kurt to say it.

" I just had a spot on the cheek and I wanted to look cute for you that's why I hid it that's all." Kurt tried to lie again.

"Really ? Okay, I don't care about your damn spot take off that make up and show it to me."

"Why do you make such a fuss about a damn spot Noah ?"

"Because I know you don't put that ton of make up for just a spot Kurt take off that make up I know you're lying to me."

"It's a really ugly spot I don't want you to see it." Kurt stated. Puck didn't answer, went to to bathroom to wet a towel and went back to Kurt. "What the hell are you doing ?"

Puck lifted the towel to Kurt's face and started to wipe softly the make up off Kurt's face. A big purple bruise appeared on Kurt's left cheek.

"Fuck Kurt what the hell is that ?" He asked. Kurt sighed and winced.

"It's Karofsky, he was waiting for me at the bus station, he didn't want me leave." Kurt admitted sadly.

"What the hell has he done to you ? Lift your shirt Kurt." Puck demanded, Kurt sighed again and did as asked. His right side was all purple and blue.

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt said ever sadder.

"Why are you sorry ? I don't like when you lie to me but that's okay." Puck said taking his boyfriend in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry I had to tell Karofsky that you're my boyfriend. I outed you Noah." Tears were falling from Kurt's eyes now.

"Hey don't cry for that, that's exactly what I wanted, I wanted everyone to know that we're dating." Kurt looked at him incredulous. "Don't look at me that way, I'm really proud of being your boyfriend, everyone here knows it already. I wasn't lying when I told you to tell my mom and that asshole face of Karofsky." Kurt had a weak smile.

"Well, it wasn't that good of an idea since Karofsky started kicking me when he knew it." Kurt stated.

"The bastard is dead ! He really has serious issues, he wants you and kicks you at the same time I'd rip his head if he were here." Puck said infuriated.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, you can't get in trouble Noah."

"I won't get in trouble, I'll tell the guys to beat him up a good time and when we'll be back for the trial I'll never leave your side, he won't ever touch you again." Puck explained, it seemed like a good plan. Less good than if he had beaten the guy himself, but he really couldn't take a chance with his freedom. "We need to take you to the hospital for now."

Kurt nodded, Puck could hear that the boy breathed painfully.

"But can we stay here a little longer ? I missed this place so much and I missed you even more." Kurt said smiling.

"Of course we can stay a bit, I missed you too like badly. I didn't expect you to come here that early !" Puck answered smiling widely.

" I wanted to surprise you but Karofsky ruined everything."

"Oh fuck Karofsky, we'll say that it's a forbidden word to say here, with the others we already decided that the k-e-i-t-h name is forbidden inside of these walls."

"it's okay for me !"

Puck led Kurt to the couch and they sat together.

"Shit !" Puck exclaimed

"What ?" Kurt asked.

" I intended to give you a welcome blowjob when you'd be back but it might hurt your ribs to have an orgasm right now." Puck explained. He had been thinking about it for a long time to show Kurt what a true relationship was.

" I think I could handle it but you don't have to Noah." Puck smiled widely. He went down the couch and knelt in front of Kurt.

"You sure it won't hurt you too much ?"

" I think it's worth suffering a little." Puck didn't need much encouragement, he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and put it down along with his briefs. When he put Kurt's cock in his mouth Kurt gasped.

"Breathe slowly, try to not get carried away." Kurt nodded and Puck started blowing him. It was a really pleasant thing to do. He heard Kurt moaning above him and knew he was doing right. Kurt brushed his mohawk in excitement and Puck loved it. He licked Kurt's cock while blowing him and Kurt moaned even louder.

"Aren't the others gonna... gonna come back ?" Kurt asked breathless. Puck moaned, he couldn't blow and speak at the same time.

"The fuck if we care !" He said before going back to his work. Kurt smiled and gasped when Puck squeezed the rest of his cock with his hands.

"mmm fuck Noah !" Puck smiled, Kurt never ever swore except, apparently, when he was on the edge of an orgasm.

Far from stopping, Puck blew him ever harder. Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something but it was too late. His body stiffened and shook while he released himself inside Puck's mouth. Kurt's body fell against the back of the couch.

" I'm so sorry Noah, it was too late I couldn't-"

"Hey calm down did you seriously think I was going to welcome you without even swallowing ?" Puck reassured him.

" I never had a blowjob before I didn't know it was so good." Kurt said.

"That's because you didn't ask the good persons." Puck said before sitting beside his boyfriend again.

" I wasn't going to ask you to give me a blowjob Noah." Kurt stated.

"I'm certain I'd have given it to you you know." Puck answered. Kurt looked at him incredulous.

"Are you serious ?"

" I didn't realize I wanted you just at the very moment I kissed you Kurt, I have been into you far before." Kurt didn't seem to believe him so Puck would have to prove his statement. "You remember when I wrote that we were dating in the letter ? I meant it. Well, we weren't boyfriends at that time but I wanted you. I even put the picture where I was kissing you in the envelop for everyone to think we were together."

" I know, I saw it but I didn't remove it."

" I think I even wanted you before since I started hating your jerk of ex boyfriend not long after I got here but at that time I didn't know that I wanted you, even if I had a hard on just at hearing you in bed."

Kurt blushed instantly which made him look incredibly cute.

" I … I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't ! I wasn't gonna tell you you'd have freaked-out badly. I freaked-out when it happened at first, but then I realized that it was only for you and never for the other jerk so I thought it was okay because you're really great." Puck explained. Kurt suddenly leaned on him and kissed him deeply. When they broke the kiss Puck asked.

"What was that for ?"

"Just because you're wonderful." Kurt explained.

"And you notice it just now ?"

"No but I think I couldn't find you more wonderful than now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cute, aren't they ?**

**I decided to update this chapter much earlier than usually because I wanted to announce you that... I officially finished writing this story !**

**There will be 6 more chapters (if I count well). I have to admit that I was really sad when I wrote the last words because I really enjoyed writing this story...**

**I need to find a last name for Max and i can't find any so if you have any idea please help me because I really need to find one.**

**That's all I had to say, except for, thank you for your reviews !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29:**

Kurt was in the living room to catch up with the others. They were all sitting on the couch except for Kurt which was funny when you know what they had been doing on it.

Puck was in his room to take his revenge on Karofsky. Well, not to take his revenge himself but to plan his revenge on the asshole.

"Puck ?" Finn asked at the other end of the line.

"Hi Finn what's up ?"

"why d'you call me ? Are you okay ? Is Kurt with you ? He left again."

"Yep I'm okay and yes Kurt's with me. I called you about him, have you seen Karofsky since yesterday morning ?"

"mmm Yeah I saw him with the team Saturday afternoon, why ?"

"What did he look like ?"

"What is it Puck ? Why d'you ask me all that ?" Finn sounded exasperated.

"The bastard beat Kurt up like badly yesterday morning." Puck stated.

"What ? Are you serious ? What has he done to him ?" Finn asked and Puck was relieved to hear true concern in his boyfriend's brother's voice.

"He has the hots for Kurt, but of course Kurt doesn't give a fuck about his ass so he cornered him at the bus station to prevent him from leaving. He punched him and threw him on the floor before kicking him in the ribs. He has two cracked ribs."

"I'm so gonna kill him !" Finn almost shouted in the phone.

"That's what I called you for, gather the jocks from glee and corner him in some empty place, you'll just have to scare him away from Kurt coz' no one messes with my boyfriend without paying for it."

"Wait, what ?" Finn asked. The plan looked simple to Puck, but yes, sometimes Finn could be quite dumb so he would explain it more slowly.

"You wait for him in a-"

"I'm not talking about that ! Your boyfriend ?" _Oh that !_ Puck thought grinning.

"Yep my boyfriend, why ?" He asked casually.

"You mean like Kurt and you are … a couple ?" Finn sounded incredulous.

"That's what I mean yeah, have you got a problem with that ?" Puck asked, because he knew what Finn had told to Kurt and could never really forgive him for that.

"So it wasn't true."

"What wasn't true ?"

"Everyone at school said that you had broken Kurt's heart due to what happened with the jocks in the parking lot the other day."

"What ? That's so ridiculous !"

"Well you refused to kiss him so ..."

" I wasn't gonna obey this fuckin' asshole ! But just so you know Kurt and I started dating like one hour after that." Puck said proudly.

"But you are so..." Finn seemed to be in lack of words.

"Great ? Wonderful together ?" Puck guessed.

"Alike. I mean I know you both very well and-"

"No you don't Finn. You used to know me but I've changed, I wouldn't have run after Kurt if I hadn't."

"So you turned gay in juvie and fell head over heels in love with Kurt at the point of running after him I have no idea where ?" Finn asked skeptically.

"No ! I didn't want to be with Kurt this way at that time, I just needed to find him because he could help me to cope with what happened in juvie."

"Why don't you tell us bout what happened ?" Puck sighed.

"Because I can't okay ? But I guess you'll know when we'll come back for the trial."

"But you told Kurt." Finn stated.

"Kurt's my boyfriend Finn he was the only one I told what happened."

"So you are really dating ?"

"For the tenth time yes we are, and you can tell anyone you want, Burt already knows as well as Karofsky so just tell the whole glee club."

"You're serious ?"

"Yep, you're brother is like the greatest person I've ever met and I'd never be ashamed of dating him. Oh tell Santana to stop sexting me cause she doesn't understand it's not a turn on for me."

"Okay..." Finn answered slowly, still shaken by the news. "How is Kurt doing ?"

"Very well, he has kind of a big bandage around his ribs and he breathes painfully but he's doing very well."

"That's good. So you want us to scare Karofsky away from Kurt ?"

"Yup, try not to get into trouble but if you can kick him a few times for me it'd be great."

"Will do. Bye Puck."

"Bye" And Puck hang up.

After hanging up Finn walked upstairs to find his mother and Burt sitting in the kitchen.

"Did you know ?" He asked.

"What did we know ?" Carole asked.

"About Puck and Kurt." Burt turned around to face him.

"Yes I knew, why ?"

"Because it's bad ! Because Puck is not a nice guy he breaks every girl's heart and he will break Kurt's !"

"It's really nice of you to worry about your brother but he's going to be okay, Puck really cares about him."

"That's what he tells everyone before ruining their life ! I gotta call Kurt and talk to him into changing his mind." Burt stood up quickly.

"No you won't ! Look, I know Puck's been a jerk but what happened in juvie would have killed him if it hadn't been for Kurt to give him the strength to go on. He will never let him down Finn."

Tears were filling Finn's eyes, he had no idea what had happened to Puck but every time someone mentioned it it seemed worse.

"What happened to him Burt ? I know he doesn't want you to tell anyone but he's been my best friend and I really care about him."

Burt seemed to be thinking about it. He looked at Carole who nodded slowly.

"You must promise me you won't tell anyone, it's really hard stuff and there's a reason if Puck doesn't want anyone to know." Finn nodded, dreading was he was about to hear. Now that he was going to know he wasn't really sure if he still wanted to or not. "Puck has been … raped and sexually assaulted several times in juvie."

Finn lifted his hand to his mouth. He had expected something like that, maybe not that bad, but hearing it was ten times worse than imagining it.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes. His mom didn't look too shaken so Finn figured Burt might have told her earlier. When he could finally talk again Finn asked.

"And why did they come back ? Kurt told us it was something about juvie."

"Yes, the police found out that Puck didn't intend school anymore and threatened to throw him back to juvie, they came back to tell the truth about what happened because Kurt was the only one to know at that time. They'll come back for the trial and this Max guy will spend his whole life in jail."

"So they're not throwing him back there ?" Burt shook his head. "It doesn't explain why Puck went after Kurt" Finn stated thoughtful.

"Puck lived hell in juvie" Carole began. " Everyday he thought of … of killing himself. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the knowing that he could be brave and face it all since, after all, he had put Kurt through hell his whole life and he had always stood proud and Burt never knew about anything. The thing is, when he got out of juvie and saw that Kurt had just given up and left he didn't think he could make it anymore that's why he went after him. Then I think that they grew attached to each other since Burt ran into them kissing at the hospital."

The mere idea of Puck and Kurt kissing was all kinds of awkward to Finn.

"So now we are waiting for the trial for the asshole who did that to Puck to be condemned to spend his life in jail ?" Burt nodded. "And do you think they'll come back for good after that ?"

Burt shrugged and Carole gave him a sad look.

"Puck has lived hell in here there'd be no reason for him to stay here if he's well where he is now and Kurt..."

"Kurt wouldn't leave Puck alone." Burt stated out of nowhere.

"Anyway, Kurt wouldn't come back, this is the worst place for him. He's been badly beaten up yesterday morning."

"What ?" Burt asked infuriated.

"To what Puck told me there's this jock at school who has the hots for Kurt and he didn't want him to leave again so he waited for Kurt at the bus station and hurt him there." Finn explained, already feeling bad for Burt.

"Has Kurt been badly hurt ? What's this bastard's name ?"

"Kurt has two cracked ribs and bruises. Don't go after Karofsky Burt we already plan to take care of him with some other jocks."

" I guess I can't beat up a kid. Kick him for me then."

"Will do." Finn answered. "Oh by the way, Puck asked me to tell everybody about them, d'you think I should ?" He asked because he really didn't know what to do.

"Why did he ask you that ?" Burt asked incredulous.

"He told me something about Kurt being kinda the most awesome guy he had ever met and was proud of being with him." Finn explained.

"Puckerman told you that ? It's kind of a surprise but anyway, this boy hasn't asked much things after all that happened, the least we can do is do what he asks."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

On Monday morning Finn knew it would not be an easy day. He had two important things to announce to the glee club and he knew the first one would upset all of them. So when he was walking to the choir room he had a knot in the stomach just at the thought of their reactions.

He had walked slowly to make sure that everyone would already be in the room. Indeed when he entered the room everyone was there looking for something. Or someone. He walked in the center of the room and stopped. But before he could say a word Mercedes talked to him.

"He's gone again hasn't he ?" She asked already sad. Finn nodded slowly.

"Yes, he left Saturday early in the morning."

"Why didn't you tell us ? We could have run after him and prevent him from doing so." Mercedes told him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We didn't realize he had left before ten, he was already far at that time. And even if we had caught him before leaving he would have done so anyway."

Everyone looked very sad and it made Finn angry. They didn't look wretched at all when Puck had left again and now that Finn knew what had happened to him he couldn't do but feel bad for his former best friend.

"What d'you mean he would have done so anyway ? I know my boy and if I had been begging him to stay he would not have left me." Mercedes said defiantly.

" Puck called me yesterday night and he told me that someone had tried to prevent Kurt from leaving but it didn't turn out very well." Finn began.

"Who tried to stop him ?" Artie asked. Finn sighed.

"Karofsky." Everyone looked shocked. "He was waiting for him at the bus station and he beat him up pretty badly." Mercedes was already walking to the door looking for Karosky. Finn and Mr Schue ran to stop her.

"Let me go ! This asshole needs to be taught a lesson !" Mercedes shouted, struggling in the two men's arms.

"Mercedes calm down. You can't do anything right now it would turn against you." Mr Schue told her.

"We can't stand here after what this bastard did to Kurt !" She shouted again but she was not struggling anymore.

"Is Kurt okay ?" Tina asked.

"He has two cracked ribs and breathes painfully, but Puck told me that he's alright." Finn explained.

"Oh yeah, so if Puckerman tells he's okay we will believe him and won't do anything ? This guy has never given a damn about anyone Finn, you're the first one to know about it !" Mercedes attacked him.

"Puck cares about Kurt Mercedes. You know he stood up for him when the jocks attacked him." Finn told the little black girl.

"And then he broke my boy's heart, weird way to care for someone don't you think ?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually Puck cares for Kurt more than we think." Finn said.

"He told you that too and as for anything he tells you you believe him ?" Mercedes asked.

"They're together Mercedes." Finn told her.

"I know they're together thousands of miles away from here !" She answered.

"No Mercedes. They're together." Finn said again insisting on the last word.

"Stop saying that ! I freakin' know they're toge... Wait, what d'you mean by together ?" She asked unsure. Finn smiled.

"They're boyfriends." Finn told the whole class. Everyone looked shocked, except Mr Schue for some reason. "Puck wanted me to tell you all about that so that's what I do."

"Wait, Puck wanted you to tell us ? It means that's just a big joke, Puck ain't gay I think I'd know if he were." Santana stated. It was against everything she had spread all around the school for the past weeks.

"Really ? How many sexts you sent has he answered to ?" Finn asked quirking an eyebrow. Santana blushed.

"It's none of your freakin' business Hudson." She answered sharply.

"Puck told me to ask you to stop sexting him since it's not really a turn on for him." He answered smirking. Some people laughed but they immediately stopped when Santana glared at them.

"Have them been dating for long ?" Quinn asked.

"Since the day they got attacked by the jocks. That's another reason why Kurt would have left anyway, after what happened to Puck he could not stay away from him for too long." The words had slipped from his tongue against his will.

"Wait, you know what happened to Puck ?" Mercedes asked.

"I … no I don't, I just know it's been really hard that's all." Finn lied.

"You've always been the worst liar ever Hudson, tell us already." Santana demanded.

"Hey guys stop that !" Mr Schue told them all. "If Puck doesn't want us to know he must have good reasons. So no one will try to have Finn to tell them what happened to Puck again. Besides, Kurt told me that we are all going to know at some point." Finn nodded. "So as much as we care for Puck-"

"You don't care about Puck. No one in here cares about Puck. I know I was the first one to not care about him but we've been such assholes to him !" Finn could not hold it anymore he felt really bad. " We all knew something bad had happened to him and when he was there and left the room no one went after him except for Kurt. And look when he left for the first time, we were all there debating whether he had turned gay or not. I think the worst is last time he left, we noticed he had left almost at the end of glee class."

When Finn ended his sentence there was a deep remorseful silence in the room.

" I think I'm going to cry." Britanny said and Santana took her in her arms.

" I think we could all use free time for ourselves right now." Mr Schue stated. "You can go, class is dismissed for today."

Everyone got up slowly and walked out of the class. When in the corridor Finn called all the jocks plus Santana, because she could help and they went outside before Finn spoke.

"So Puck asked me to do something to Karofsky for what he did to Kurt, who's in ?" He asked.

"Isn't there something off in Karofsky's behavior ? I mean yeah he doesn't like Kurt but he wouldn't go and wait for him to beat him up badly, it makes no sense." Artie stated.

"Everything's off in Karofsky it ain't new." Santana stated.

"No Artie's right. Puck told me that Karofsky had the hots for Kurt that's why he harassed him and wanted to stop him from leaving."

"You mean that Karofsky's gay ?" Sam asked.

"Something like that yeah. I guess that when Kurt told him he was with Puck he kinda lost it and beat him." Finn assumed. "So Puck told me we should take him to some place empty of witnesses and scare him away from Kurt. He and Burt also told me to kick him for them."

"You bet we're gonna kick him !" Santana said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what ? I absolutely don't own glee. Although I did in my dream last night...**

**So, only four chapters left, tell me if you want me to update every day or to take my time it's the same for me...**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31:**

No one was home that morning, so Puck and Kurt were cuddling on the couch. Okay Puck was not the cuddling kind of guy but Kurt wanted to so he did. Not that he was always doing what Kurt wanted but cuddling wasn't that unpleasant.

When someone knocked at the door Kurt got up and walked to the door. Puck stayed here waiting for him because it was likely to be aunt Helen bringing a letter. She was not Puck's aunt but she treated him like she was and Puck was okay with that since he had no aunts or uncles and the woman was really great.

Yet, When Puck heard the voice of the visitor his blood boiled inside his veins. He quickly stood up and ran at the door to find Keith talking to Kurt.

"What the fuck are you doin' here ? Get the hell outta here unless you want another one !" Puck shouted at him brandishing his fist.

"Noah please leave us a second." Kurt asked. And that was the kind of moments when Puck would not obey Kurt's order.

"What ? There's no way I'm leaving you alone with that fuckin' asshole !" Puck shouted.

"Okay stay here if you want but let us talk." Kurt said. "So you were saying ?" Kurt asked Keith coldly.

" I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I know I've been kind of a jerk and I don't know why I did that but I really miss you Kurt." Keith said apologetically.

"Too bad he doesn't miss you !" Puck said. Kurt turned to him, he looked pissed.

"Noah leave us alone now, I can handle it that's okay and it doesn't concern you, just go to the living room I'll join you there." Kurt told him.

"I won't stay for long anyway I'm almost done with what I had to say." Keith said looking at the floor rather than at Puck.

"Then spill the fuckin' shit you wanted to say and go fuck yourself in hell !"

"Noah go in the living room now !" Kurt ordered him, Puck had never seen him that angry, except for when he had told him awful things. Since he didn't want to live it again he went into the living room but still listened to what happened at the door.

"Look Keith you broke my heart in the worst way why the hell would I forgive you ?" Kurt asked.

" I know I screwed everything up and I'm really sorry. I understand now that I love you too much to lose you, I'm ready to wait for you if you're not ready." Keith said and Puck had to contain the urge to go punch his nose again.

"You can't come here and say you love me and hope I'll fall for you again Keith." Kurt's tone wasn't angry anymore it was just sad and Puck didn't like it at all, it was as if Kurt missed what he had lived with the other jerk.

" I know and I'd really love to make it up to you."

"There's no way to make up for what you did to me. And I'm with Noah now." Kurt answered, and it pleased Puck a lot. That's when he decided that Keith wasn't a threat anymore, he got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower while his badass of boyfriend sent his ex to hell properly.

He was quite proud of himself for not punching Keith this time, true, he would have done it if Kurt hadn't been there but still he hadn't. Puck took a quick shower, eager to hug his boyfriend for what he just did.

Did Keith really think Kurt would fall for him again after all the crap he had put him through ? Now that his boy had realized what an asshole he had been Puck was sure he would end up kicking Keith away. Kurt was his boyfriend now, and he was so much better with him. They both had never been as happy as they were since Kurt had come back. It was not like before they went to Lima, the others were there now, but it was far better since now they were together.

When he was done he went in the living room to kiss his boyfriend. However, no one was there. Puck frowned and went in every room of the apartment but Kurt was nowhere to be found. When Puck went back in the kitchen he found a paper on the table.

_I'm gone with Keith I'll be back at 5p.m don't worry. ;)_

Puck had to read the note three times to realize what it meant. Kurt had just left him. His boyfriend had just left with his ex who mistreated him.

Puck just couldn't believe it. Kurt had realized that Keith was no good for him. He had even told him that since they were together he knew what a true relationship was like. He spent part of his time insulting Keith in every way. And now, the guy had come with such poor apologies and Kurt had gone with him. Okay, Kurt could be naive, but that was far more than naivety, that was craziness.

The day before, Puck had finally come into words with his feelings to realize that he loved the smaller boy. He hadn't told Kurt but he did. He fuckin' loved him and the guy just went away from him with the first jerk around. Puck didn't want to cry. He hated crying, he was a stud and studs don't cry. But in San Francisco he was not a stud, he was just Kurt's boyfriend and now Kurt was gone.

Puck went outside to hunt them down even though he knew that he wouldn't find them. They were probably in some crappy cheap motel room with Kurt giving his virginity to the biggest asshole on earth. The mere idea of it sent tears up Puck's eyes again. He walked by the city looking vainly for them for an hour or so before going back home.

He had promised himself and Burt that he would look after Kurt the whole time he would be away from Lima, but Kurt had gone too far. Puck had already been on edge of leaving him alone when Kurt had told this thing about Max and his name but had forgiven him. Now however he could not forgive him. Keith had a way to bring out the worst out of Kurt. This guy was just evil. Puck knew that he should try to save Kurt from this guy again, but he was tired of it. It was like he had spent the last few months doing so. And Kurt was not the innocent boy he had been at the beginning he was self conscious of what he was doing and he knew he was destroying Puck by doing so.

Puck packed his bag and sat down on the couch resolving himself that he would not argue with Kurt since it was a hopeless cause. He would wait for him to let him know he was leaving and that was all.

When he heard the door open Puck quickly wiped away the tears from his cheeks and waited for Kurt to enter the living room.

"Was it nice ?" He asked casually, hiding the fact that he was hurt deep down.

"Hell yes !" Kurt answered enthusiastically. Puck didn't expect Kurt to answer something like that. He had really thought that Kurt would at least feel bad for what he had just done. But nothing.

"Great." Puck answered standing up. He took his bag and walked at the door, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dark chapter wasn't it ?**

**In next chapter you'll find out what made Kurt so enthusiastic, if you have assumptions share them !**

**Thanks for your reviews !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

When Kurt saw Puck walking at the door he didn't understand what was going on. Kurt knew his boyfriend and his face showed that he had been crying a lot. And Puck never cried except when he was really deeply hurt.

"Wait Noah, where are you going ?" Kurt asked.

"You really can't guess ?" Puck asked and he sounded really sad.

"Lima ? But why ?"

"Don't you dare asking me why Kurt." Puck told him in a cold tone.

" I … I'm sorry okay ?" Kurt said. He didn't know what was happening but maybe apologizing was a good start.

"You're sorry ? Are you fuckin' serious ? You dare telling me you're sorry like it's nothing after what you did ? Fuck you Kurt." Kurt's chest was now hurting. Puck was really mad at him and he was going to leave.

"Noah don't leave me, just tell me what's wrong, I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt was begging now.

"You know how important you are for me Kurt. I fuckin' loved you !" Puck said, tears rolling down his cheeks. It hurt Kurt more than anything. Puck had never told him he loved him, and now that he did he used the past tense.

" I love you too Noah-"

"No you don't !" Puck shouted at him. "Don't you dare saying you love me after what you did !"

"Noah, I swear I don't see what you're talking about." Kurt was now crying too.

"Really ? I'm talking about you cheating on me with the worst asshole that ever existed !"

" I never..." That's when reality sank to Kurt and he started to feel insanely guilty. "Noah, I never cheated on you with Keith."

"Yeah ? So I imagined the note you left saying that you were leaving with him ?"

"You never imagined it, I wrote it and I really left with him but it was to take my revenge on him. I'd never go back with him Noah." It seemed obvious to Kurt and he really thought it was obvious for Puck too.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to know that ?" Puck asked.

He sounded relieved but still hurt. He might have spent the afternoon imagining awful things and it made Kurt feel really bad. He walked towards his boyfriend to hug him, he dreaded Puck to reject him but he didn't.

" I'm so sorry Noah, I never meant to hurt you, I really thought you'd understand. You were the one who first talked about taking revenge on him."

" I spent the entire afternoon imagining you were in some cheap motel room with him. You have no idea how hurt I felt. Why didn't you tell me what you were planning to do ?" Puck asked wretched.

" I made my plan when I was talking to him I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Was it worth it ?" Puck asked. Kurt didn't know what to answer so he chose the safest answer.

"Nothing's worth hurting you Noah."

"Tell me what you did." Puck asked with a weak smile.

"Well, I knew that he was financially dependent on his parents. I also knew that his parents are kind of prude people, he was always telling me that when we were together, he told me that he didn't want to be like them. So when you left he started to try to convince me that we were perfect together etc... In the end I acted like I was convinced and we left. At one point I told him that I needed a proof that proved that he really cared for me. As I had planned he told me that he was ready to do anything so I told him that I wanted to be introduced to his parents now. He didn't hesitate one second and took me at his parents'. What I didn't know is that he lived with his parents, but it was even better. Once there we talked a lot, his parents really seemed to appreciate me, that was perfect. Keith was acting as possessive as when we were together so, when I couldn't handle it anymore I told everything to his parents."

"What do you mean everything ?" Puck didn't sound sad anymore, he just sounded curious.

" I told them everything he had done to me. That he used all the ways possible to have sex with me. His mother didn't react well when I said that he tried to force me. Then I told them the last thing he did to me before dumping me for not putting out. I told them how he came back to apologize but acted exactly the same as before. After hearing all that his parents were really mad at him they argued for half an hour before his dad threw him out for having such an awful behavior. I decided it was time for me to leave but before doing so I punched him right in the nose and made him bleed." Kurt finished. Puck looked really impressed.

"It was so worth making me sad ! It's just perfect !" Puck exclaimed taking Kurt in his arms and kissing him lovingly.

"So you're not mad at me ?" Kurt asked shyly.

"How could I be mad at you ? You fuckin' punched him ! His face might have been so priceless !"

"Oh it was ! You should have seen the way he looked at me when he realized he was bleeding !"

They laughed for a little while and Kurt felt much better, at one point he had really thought he was losing Puck. They moved slowly to sit on the couch.

"You told me you love me." Puck stated with a smile.

"You told me first." Kurt told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Puck told him with a little smile that betrayed his words.

"Really ? Well I have something to do to make up for making you sad I'm sure it will remind you what you said." Kurt said in a husky tone.

"Really ? Show me then." Puck asked using the same tone. Yet, when Kurt started to move off the couch and kneeling down in front of Puck, the Mohawk boy began to feel bad. "Wait, Kurt don't do that."

"Why ?" Kurt asked frowning before blushing deeply. "You don't want me because I'm..." He trailed off.

"Because you're what ?" Puck asked not having a clue of what Kurt was talking about.

"Because I'm a boy." Kurt almost whispered and his voice was so full of shame it hurt Puck.

"C'mon Kurt, two days ago at the very same place I was sucking you brains out of your cock and you still think I have a problem with you being a boy ?" He asked to reassure his boy.

"Then why don't you want me to blow you ?" Kurt asked uncertain.

"Because you look like you feel obliged to apologize for what you did. But first, you have nothing to apologize for and second, I absolutely don't want you to feel obliged to do anything that kind with me to apologize."

"But you'd feel much better after that." Kurt stated recovering his husky tone. It reminded Puck of the first time he had heard him with Keith and wanted to make up for not being ready.

"No Kurt I don't want it." He said firmly although he craved for it.

"Listen to me Noah Puckerman, you're my boyfriend, I want to give you a blowjob, I really do want it, so stop making me look like the dirtiest slut on the face of earth and let me suck you off already !" Kurt said it so severely Puck didn't dare to say anything. Yet, even if he had intended to say something it wouldn't have slipped past his tongue since Kurt was already working on his cock.

What happened next, Puck could only define it as _fuckin' mind-blowing. _

His spirit was all blank for like two minuted after climaxing. He leaned against the back of the couch trying to recover his spirits but it was really hard. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't had sex since... since before juvie because he would never ever consider what happened to him in juvie as having sex. Or if it was because Kurt was more than skilled at blowjobs.

" I fuckin' love you so much." Puck stated still panting. Kurt suddenly stood up and kissed him deeply.

" I knew you'd say it again." Kurt said happily.

"Well the least you could do is say it back this way I wouldn't feel like the lamest guy on earth." Puck said pouting a little.

"mmm... You made me acting like I was the sluttiest boy on earth so you'll remain the lamest for a little while." Kurt answered kissing him again and Puck could taste himself which was … weird but not unpleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here was chapter 33 updated before i fall asleep again because it's like i spend all my day sleeping since yesterday (it could appear pleasant but it's absolutely unpleasant.)**

**I hope you liked this chapter and the revenge, i wanted Kurt to do something better but i had no other idea so ...**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Time had passed and the two boys were still living in San Francisco along with their friends. They had both found a job as mechanics in a garage. Kurt had taught Puck what his dad had taught him since he was a kid.

Puck's mother had found a good lawyer for his son, she didn't have much money but Burt had given her some since he cared for Puck too.

No one still had a clue concerning where they lived, they had kept the same way of communication, they received and sent one letter per week and everyone seemed to be fine with this. After Finn had told everyone that Puck and Kurt were an item they had received a letter from the glee club.

_GUYS !_

_Finn just told us, that's so fucked up ! Hummel how did you manage to turn Puckerman gay ? I can't believe it ! You'd better enjoy it for me Puck's such a good lay !_

_Sorry guys, Santana started writing the letter without letting us know. What she meant to say is that we're really happy for you both. We have to admit that we had noticed something between the two of you but we were still surprise._

_Kurt we learned about what Karofsky did, just so you know, he already regrets laying a finger on you. The jocks did what Puck told them to do and he won't ever approach you. _

_Oh there's one more thing, Mercedes and Tina accidentally told Jacob Ben Israel about you so the whole school knows by now, we're sorry about that._

_We really, really want to see you, first to check if you're okay and second to picture what does Puck look like when he cares about someone. As long as you're not coming back you can send us pictures like you did the first time._

_Britanny says she's proud to see that you finally realized you're a dolphin, Puck, because according to her it was obvious since the first time you threw Kurt in the dumpster._

_We really love you and hope to see you soon._

_Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Britanny, Mike, Mr Schue._

The letter was still hanging on the fridge because it was a collector one.

The word had spread through Lima that terrible things happened in juvie and that a trial would open soon. The charges had been told on the news, but no one knew who was the victim. However everyone who knew Puck was aware of what happened to him.

"Kurt ?"

"mmm ?" Kurt answered. They were both in bed, it was the early morning.

"What are we gonna do after the trial ?" Puck asked. He had been thinking of it for a while without being able to find an ideal solution. The trial had always been a deadline. They had planned their life until the trial but had never talked about what they would do next.

"I don't know Noah." Kurt moved to sit between Puck's legs, his back against his boyfriend's chest.

"It won't be long before the trial we need to decide what we'll do next."

"We have two solutions." Kurt stated.

"We have as many solutions as we want." Puck said. "I thought about one but I want to hear what you have to say first."

"I can't make up my mind, part of me really misses Lima and my family and the other part just wants to stay here and enjoy this new life. And I can't ask you to live in Lima after what you lived and there's no way we live far from each other." Kurt explained, Puck smiled widely.

"Actually, my solution is a mash-up of what you said." Puck said. " I thought that we could go back in Lima until you graduate and then-"

"Wait, you don't want to graduate ?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that I don't want to but we missed half a year I know you'll be able to catch up with what we missed but I'm too dumb for that so..."

"Mercedes has taken everything that we missed we'll spend the summer catching up with what we missed and when school starts again we'll do senior year and graduate." Kurt said. Puck kissed his boyfriend I the neck, he loved him so much.

"Okay, so we stay in Lima until we graduate and then we come back here, you'll go to the university and I'll find a job until I start my rock band." Puck said seriously.

"I love that about you." Kurt said kissing him. "So we have a plan ?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, what I didn't mention is that I'll never leave your side and if someone a.k.a Karofsky tries to get near you you may have blood on your shoes."

"Are you sure you're ready for that ?" Kurt asked.

"C'mon, you're half my size and coped with that like a pro, I can totally do it." Puck said proudly.

"I hope you will." Kurt answered brushing his boyfriend's cheek softly. Puck kissed him all along the neck making Kurt moan.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He muttered between kisses, when he reached the crock of Kurt's neck, the boy moaned again.

"You know, before you came here I really thought that you were the kind of guy who just had rough sex and never kissed or cuddled or anything." Kurt said honestly. Puck withdrew his legs from each sides of Kurt and laid his boyfriend on the bed. He kissed and licked his chest and belly softly.

"That's what I was. Then I met you and I just can't get my lips off of you." He said not stopping his kisses.

"I noticed that." Kurt answered smiling. Puck kept on going down on Kurt.

"You're like a giant piece of white chocolate, except that I can lick you and bite you as much as I want you'll never disappear." He said reaching Kurt's groin.

"Nice comparison." Kurt commented. When Puck engulfed Kurt's cock in his mouth, Kurt gently grabbed each side of Puck's head making him coming back up on him. "I don't want that." Puck frowned, Kurt had never declined a blowjob offer.

"Why ?" He asked.

"I want something else." Kurt said. Puck tried not to raise too much hopes.

"And what is it ?" He asked.

"You really can't guess ?" Kurt answered smiling shyly.

"I... You're not ready Kurt." Puck said trying to shut down his hard-on.

"I'm more than ready for you." Kurt said and he sounded sincere.

"What if I hurt you ?" Puck asked, it was what he dreaded the most.

"You won't hurt me Puck, we both know how it works, it will be amazing." Kurt reassured his boyfriend. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed something from under the bed.

"You've bought lube ?" Puck asked.

" I've been thinking of it for a while, I wanted to be ready." Kurt smiled at Puck. "Now come here." He said. Puck leaned above Kurt and kissed him deeply, he had never been that afraid of his life. Kurt grabbed his hand and spread lube on his fingers. He might have seen Puck hesitate because he said "You're not going to hurt me. I already touched myself it didn't hurt." Puck slowly made his way down to Kurt's butt cheeks and cautiously prepared his boyfriend. Kurt moaned several times in pleasure and it reassured Puck a lot. He kissed him deeply and rubbed his cheek with his free hand. "I'm ready Noah." Kurt said after five minutes of stretching.

"You sure ?" Puck asked. His cock was painfully hard but he so wanted not to screw things up. Kurt nodded and kissed him deeply. Puck removed his fingers slowly from inside Kurt and positioned himself to enter Kurt. When he was inches from Kurt's hole he stopped. "I feel like I'm-"

"You're not him Noah, this man is a monster. You are the most amazing person on earth, I wouldn't do it with anyone else but you." Kurt said. He slowly thrusted his hips forwards to meet Puck's cock. Puck kissed Kurt deeply while he slowly entered him. The smaller boy lost his breath for a few seconds before kissing him again. At the end of the kiss Puck was fully inside of Kurt. "I love you so much." The boy said. Puck smiled before thrusting back and in again. That's when he heard Kurt making the most high-pitched sound he had ever heard.

"Sounds like I found a sensitive spot." Puck said regaining his self-confidence.

"Totally." Kurt said out of breathe. Puck could feel that Kurt wasn't pretending thanks to his hard cock between the two of them. He thrusted forwards again to hit the spot that made Kurt breathless. He admired his boyfriend overwhelmed by pleasure.

"I bet you have you no idea how hot and beautiful you are." He said after Kurt produced the hottest moan Puck had ever heard. Kurt made a move to kiss him, Puck pecked his lips before saying " I could hear you moan like that forever." He was on edge of coming and the sounds Kurt made and the view of Kurt so undone didn't help his stamina at all.

"As I could feel you over and inside me all my … my life." Kurt said as he arched his back in pleasure. "I won't... Last long." He added.

"Me neither." Puck said as he felt the orgasm coming throughout his body.

"Noah I … Oh fuck, Noah I ..." He never finished his sentence as his body started to shake violently, his cum spreading all over his and Puck's belly. Puck didn't need much more to come as well.

"I fuckin' love... I fuckin' love you Kurt." He said panting. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck !" He shouted as he released himself inside Kurt. He let his body gently fall on his boyfriend's body and rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"That was … intense." Kurt stated as he brushed gently Puck's Mohawk.

"That was freakin' amazing." Puck said.

"D'you think the others heard us ?" Kurt asked.

"I'd be glad if we woke up John and Sarah since they woke us up yesterday." Puck answered.

"You know that you're the best boyfriend anyone could dream of ?" Kurt asked kissing him.

"That's only because I found the perfect guy to show how amazing I can be." Puck answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're getting like very very close to the end (only one chapter left), i hope you enjoyed this story !**

**I don't own glee, i swear.**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Puck entered the court room. There were two cops on each side of him, the scene was exactly the same as when he had been thrown in juvie. But this time was different, this time he was the victim and he was never going back there. Right ?

He walked down the alley surrounded by benches crowded with people he didn't know. None of his friends were there. No one of his family. Kurt was not there. He was alone in the sea of people who were there to judge him. To judge if he was lying or not, they were all giving him suspicious stares as if wondering if he was worth ruining somebody else's life. But he was the one whose life had been ruined and there were evidence to show that. People should be looking at him with sorry eyes, they should pity him instead of judge him. Puck tried to find comfort in the two cops around him, they were supposed to be here to protect him, they could not judge him. Yet, when he turned to face them, they were all professional, there were no feelings in their eyes, they walked him to his seat like robots, not even looking at him.

When he was about to sit he saw him. He was sitting on a seat on the other side of the alley. He was watching him. Puck had known since he had first told the story to the cops that the hardest part would be to face him. But now, it was harder than anything he had expected. He was looking at him with this hatred, there was no more tenderness in his eyes. Puck had thought he would be glad not to see this stare anymore, but this hatred was ten times worse. Sweat started to pearl on his forehead. His hands were moist. His hands, he could see Max's hands handcuffed resting on the little table in front of him. Those hands that had been touching him, that had been hurting him and killing him.

As much as he wanted to, he could not turn his eyes away from him. It was like they were only the two of them in the room. Staring at each other. Puck didn't manage to hide the fear the man inspired him and Max saw it and hardened his stare.

Puck was still in the alley, he had yet to sit down. But when he made a move towards his seat it happened. It was insignificant, no one else in the room saw it. But Puck did, he saw the little smile on Max's face, he saw the tenderness, the same one he had given him when they first met. The one he had given him every time he was about to take a little bit more of him. He saw it and understood that nothing he could do, nothing he could say, nothing could erase all of that. Max was there, he would have to speak. Puck would have to hear his voice. That voice he had heard too many times screaming his name in pleasure. Saying how he was wonderfully tight and how he was his favorite and...

"I can't do this." Puck said before storming out of the room. When he was in the corridor he ran into Kurt.

"Calm down Noah." Kurt said tenderly.

"Where have you been ? I couldn't … I couldn't." Puck said he was almost hyperventilating.

"I was just in the kitchen Noah, calm down it was just a dream. Open your eyes now." Kurt said.

Puck opened his eyes and found himself in his boyfriend's arms in their room in San Francisco. None of this had been real. It was just a dream.

_Mr Noah Puckerman, you have been summoned by the High Court of Ohio to plead as prosecutor against Mr Maximilian Saint. You must be present at the High Court of Columbus on june 13th at 8pm._

Here is what the letter said. Well, there were other things written but Puck didn't understand them so they weren't important.

It was June 11th and they had to take the plane today to reach Lima. Puck had been having the same nightmare for the three last nights, since the day they had received the convocation.

"It will soon be over Noah." Kurt said. "Max will spend his life in jail and you will be free for the rest of yours."

"Thank you Kurt." Puck said before kissing him.

* * *

><p>"What about me jumping on him and cutting his hands and cock ?" Puck said when they were sitting in the plane. Kurt chuckled.<p>

"As much as I'd love to see it, and believe me I'd love to, I don't think the judge would think the same." Kurt answered.

"I'm not sure I want you to come with me for the trial." Puck said.

"Why ?" Kurt asked astonished.

"I don't want you to see him. I don't want him to see you, I don't want him to be able to hurt you." Puck explained.

"But I want to see him Noah. I want him to see that you've overcome what he's done to you. And he won't be able to hurt me, if he makes a move ten cops will jump on him." Kurt said. " I want to be here for you."

"Then you'll be." Puck smiled to him.

* * *

><p>"Do you know who will be there ?" Puck asked. They had landed in Lima and were now in front of Kurt's house for dinner.<p>

"My dad, Carole, Finn, your mom and Sarah I assume." Kurt answered.

"Oh I so want to see Finn's face when I kiss you, it will be priceless." Puck said grinning.

"We'll see it, the only fact of him seeing us holding hands will make him almost faint for sure." Kurt answered. They knocked at the door because they had not told anyone at what time they'd be back.

"Noaaaaah !" Sarah shrieked when she opened the door. She jumped in his arms and hugged him like she had never hugged him. She didn't know what had happened to her brother, she was too young for that. "I've so missed you !" She said.

"I've missed you too squirt." Puck answered. " I bought you a whole bunch of souvenirs from where we were." He told her, making her smile widely. They entered the house and Puck put Sarah down.

"Is he your boyfriend ?" She asked pointing at Kurt who blushed instantly.

"Yes, cute isn't he ?" He asked knowing that Kurt's face would soon become a tomato.

"Totally ! Why aren't the guys at my school as cute as you ?" She asked Kurt.

"Hey guys !" Finn said after going down the stairs. He hugged them both which was... awkward for Puck.

"Hi Finn." Kurt smiled at his brother. Finn looked around and said.

"I'm gonna tell the parents you're here." He said walking to the kitchen.

"Ready ?" Puck asked grinning at Kurt. Kurt nodded and when they heard Finn's steps going back towards the living room Puck took Kurt tightly in his arms and kissed him passionately. They heard the steps stop.

"Uh... Okay, guys could you just, I don't know, don't do that right now, Sarah's there." He said hesitantly.

"Oh I don't mind seeing them, they're cute." The little girl answered.

"But … Okay, I admit I think it's kind of weird to see you kissing." Finn admitted finally. Both of the boys burst out laughing. "You did it on purpose ?" Finn asked.

"We wanted to see your reaction, and you didn't disappoint us." Kurt said still laughing.

"Well, you were not the one watching your brother being kissed by your best friend." Finn defended himself.

"No I'm your best friend kissing your brother." Puck stated smiling. "And I'm about to start again by the way." He added leaning on Kurt again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Burt warned but there was laughter in his voice. Yet Puck immediately stepped aside not to be in contact with Kurt in front of his dad. "I'm glad to see you back boys." He said hugging his son. Puck's mom appeared as well and took her son in her arms.

"I've missed you Noah." She said.

"What are you gonna do after the trial ?" Burt asked when they were having dinner. Puck looked at Kurt who answered

"We're going to stay here until we graduate." He said smiling. Everyone looked very happy to hear that.

"That means that you're going back to school ?" Finn asked.

"Well, since we have missed half of the year we'll catch up what we missed and go back to school when it starts again." Kurt explained.

"And what are you going to do after you graduate ?" Puck's mom asked.

"Going back to San Francisco." Puck answered. Burt dropped his cutlery at the statement.

"You were in San Francisco ? But you could have seen Helen." He said.

"We saw her. Actually, she found us." Kurt answered. "But we asked her not to tell you where we were. She's the one gave us the way to receive letters from you. She helped us a lot and she'll be here for the trial." Kurt explained.

"I'll need to have a word with her." Burt stated.

"Wait, you can't blame her dad she's been all kinds of-"

"Who says I'm gonna blame her ? I need to thank her for all that she did for you." He answered.

"Did you live at her place ?" Finn asked.

"No we lived with students who were really cool." Puck answered.

"Mom, can Noah and Kurt have babies ?" Sarah asked curiously. " I want them to have a baby as cool as they are and he'll be my baby doll." She said. Kurt blushed instantly and Puck was certain that the heat in his cheeks didn't go unnoticed as well.

"They can't have a baby like women do Sarah, you will learn it at school." Rebecca answered smiling.

"That's crap I want them to have a baby !" Sarah pouted.

"Sarah language." Her mom said severely. Everyone around the table laughed.

Puck entered the court room. Kurt and he were late so the room was already crowded with people. They walked along the alley towards their seats. Kurt would have to sit behind Puck, he couldn't sit next to him. But he was there and that was all that mattered. Puck scanned the room, ready to challenge anyone who would dare judging him. But there was no one to judge him. People looked at him with sympathetic eyes. On the front benches were a lot of people he knew, more than he would have expected. He caught sight of Burt, Carole, Finn and his mom. The woman sitting on the other side of Burt was aunt Helen, she smiled at them when they passed by her. She had been so much of a support for them. Puck saw some school faces too. There were Mike, Santana, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn and Mr Schue. The sight of all his friends being there for him was a blessing. He assumed that the others didn't come because they were too fragile, or in the case of Britanny too innocent, to hear what had happened.

He was not alone. When Puck turned his head to face Max, there was not an ounce of fear in his eyes, the man looked at him with the hardest stare Puck had ever seen, but the Mohawk boy didn't mind, and gave him back his stare. Yet when Max smiled tenderly at Kurt, Puck flinched but Kurt was there and he squeezed his hand to give him the strength to go on, like the first time he had told him his story. And it gave him enough strength to not go back, he gave one last smile to his boyfriend and sat down on his seat. He was going to overcome all this. Was going to win against Max and have a happy life while the monster would be rotting in jail for the rest of his life. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey **! **So here this story comes to an end. Sadly.**

**I want to thank you all for following me all along, it was a real pleasure to share this story with you.**

**If you could tell me what you think of the whole story that would be utterly cool from you !**

**One last time,I love you all !**

**Hugs !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	36. Author note

**Okay guys, I didn't expect you to feel so frustrated after the last chapter. I'd hate to stop this story if you don't feel happy with the end, so I'm considering writing a sequel, probably a one-shot. I don't know yet if I will publish it soon but I'll let you know.**

**Love you all, thanks for reviewing !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


End file.
